Auction
by Hanny TaoRis HardShipper
Summary: TaoRis fic Read Please :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Author akui character disini hukan punya author *nangis* tapi TaoRis mutlak punya saya huahaha *dihajar rame-rame*.**

**Rating : T to M Next**

**Genre : Romance and Tragedy**

**Pair : TaoRis Of Course**

**Warning : OOC, typho, gaje, alur kecepetan, BL alias Yaoi, Don't Like Don't READ.**

**Summary : Ditempat pelelangan itulah kita bertemu dan kau membeliku seharga seratus juta dollar.**

**Auction**

**Chapter One**

Suara riuh nan gaduh menggema keras disebuah tempat yang begitu luas dan besar, sebuah tempat di bawah tanah yang tidak terjamah oleh orang biasa. Dimana hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahui dan mempunyai izin juga memiliki jabatan tertentu yang dapat memasuki tempat tersebut. Juga tempat itu dilindungi oleh para mafia-mafia tingkat atas, sehingga para polisi negara bahkan permerintah pun angkat tangan dalam menindak kejahatan didalam sana.

Sebuah tempat

Dimana

Manusia

Dijual

Untuk dijadikan

Budak atau pemuas nafsu semata.

Sungguh kejam memang, tetapi itulah yang terjadi diruangan yang penuh asap rokok dan tatapan penuh dengan hasrat nafsu birahi. Dimana juga aura saling bersaing satu sama lain tidak pernah berhenti bergulir, begitu intens didalam ruangan yang luasnya bisa mencapai setangah luas lapangan sepak bola itu.

Ruangan yang megah dan terlihat berkelas dengan podium cukup besar dihadapan para tamu yang hadir, sebagai tempat untuk menyelenggarakan acara tersebut.

Acara Pelelangan Manusia

Para tamu yang hadir bukanlah orang biasa, mereka berasal dari para pengusaha yang terkenal karena kekuasaan dan kekayaan mereka yang sangat luar biasa banyaknya. Para tamu saling berkompetisi satu sama lain, bersaing memperebutkan manusia yang dilelang yang mereka inginkan. Harta kekayaan merekalah taruhan dalam pelelangan ini, dimana ego menjadi prioritas utama mereka. Sebuah harga yang ditawarkan oleh para pembeli merupakan sebuah kebanggan yang tiada tara bagi diri mereka sendiri, semakin tinggi harga yang mereka tawarkan maka semakin jelaslah keegoisan mereka. Mereka selalu merasa bahwa mereka yang paling tinggi, paling berkuasa, dan paling memiliki kekayaan yang tidak terbatas.

Wu Yi Fan atau akrab disapa sebagai Kris adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak dari para pembeli barang lelang tersebut. Kris yang merupakan seorang pebisnis muda yang sangat sukses dan begitu kaya raya diusia yang baru menginjak 22 tahun. Bukan hanya bisnis saja, tetapi juga dia merupakan ketua kelompok dari mafia Red Dragon, kelompok mafia terbesar dan paling ditakuti diseluruh dunia setelah kelompok assassin Huang yang entah sekarang tidak terdengar lagi.

Apa pun yang diinginkan oleh Kris semua bisa didapat dengan mudah. Uang? Kekuasaan? Jabatan? Kejayaan? Semua bisa ia dapat dengan mudah semudah menjetikkan jarinya. Dan tentu saja, dengan hadirnya Kris disana membuat para pesaingnya banyak yang mati kutu karena merasa mereka tidak akan pernah bisa menandingi dirinya.

Namun... banyak dari mereka yang merasa lega karena Kris terlihat tidak begitu tertarik dalam acara pelelangan tersebut. Membuat kesempatan mereka mendapatkan barang lelang yang mereka incar aman. Tetapi ada juga diantara mereka yang tidak terlalu memusingkan Kris, karena mereka juga ada yang hampir setara atau dibawah dari seorang Wu Yi Fan.

Sesosok _namja_ manis dengan rambut pirang mulai memasuki podium pelelangan. Suara gemuruh pun mulai menghiasi ruang lelang tersebut. Mata para pelelang pun terlihat begitu bernafsu dengan _namja_ manis itu, terlihat jelas nafsu birahi diantara bola mata mengerikan diantara para tamu yang hadir.

"Baiklah... para tamu sekalian. Barang lelang kali ini adalah lelaki manis ini." Ucap sang MC sambil menarik _namja_ manis itu ketengah podium.

"Lelaki ini bernama Xi Luhan... mantan model majalah yang telah kami culik."

Begitulah... para manusia yang dilelang ditempat laknat itu adalah orang-orang yang diculik dan ditahan selama beberapa bulan atau tahun. Lalu setelah itu mereka dijual begitu saja, sungguh miris dan kejam.

"AKU BELI SEHARGA SEPULUH JUTA DOLLAR." Teriak salah seorang _namja_ tua bertubuh tambun dengan keras. Terlihat jelas tatapan bernafsu sang _namja_ tua itu pada Luhan.

Luhan hanya menundukkan wajahnya, menahan air mata yang sudah mengalir dipipinya. Takut... dia sungguh takut dengan para pembeli yang menginginkan dirinya itu. Sungguh... Luhan lebih baik mati dari pada dijadikan budak pemuas nafsu para manusia menjijikan dihadapannya yang merelakan harta kekayaan mereka untuk membeli dirinya. Mereka hanya ingin mencicipi tubuhnya saja tidak lebih.

"AKU BERANI MEMBELINYA SEHARGA LIMA BELAS JUTA DOLLAR." Teriak para tamu lainnya.

"DUA PULUH JUTA DOLLAR."

"DUA PULUH LIMA JUTA DOLLAR."

"TIGA PULUH JUTA DOLLAR."

Kris menguap bosan dengan pelelangan ini dan tidak terlalu tertarik dengan _namja_ bernama Luhan itu. Bola matanya melirik sahabat baiknya yang masih sangat muda, dia bernama Oh Sehun. Seorang _namja_ yang memiliki begitu banyak hotel berbintang diseluruh dunia walau umurnya masih 19 tahun. Pandangan Sehun terus menatap fokus pada namja bernama Luhan itu, namun... dia tidak memawar sama sekali.

"EMPAT PULUH JUTA DOLLAR."

"EMPAT PULUH DUA JUTA DOLLAR."

"EMPAT PULUH LIMA JUTA DOLLAR."

Tawaran yang diajukan pada Luhan masih terus bergulir dan terus naik hingga saat ini, namun terhenti di angka $45.000.000 yang membuat suasana diruang tersebut diam. Tidak ada yang berani menaikkan harga lagi setelah itu dan sebuah senyum puas akan kemenangan tercetak dibibir _namja_ tua bertubuh tambun itu.

"Hahaha aku menang hahaha." Tawa sang _namja_ tua itu puas.

"Baiklah... apa tidak ada yang menawari lebih $45.000.000?."

Diam, tidak ada yang menawar lagi. Luhan melirik lelaki tua yang membelinya itu dengan tatapan jijik. Dia bisa melihat jelas sang lelaki tua itu menatap penuh nafsu pada dirinya.

"Baiklah akan saya hitung. Satu... dua..." Hitung sang MC namun ucapannya terpotong oleh sebuah seruan dari arah tempat duduk Kris

"LIMA PULUH JUTA DOLLAR."

"Aku membelinya seharga lima puluh juta dollar." Ucap Sehun puas begitu melihat sang lelaki tua itu menggeram dan menatap marah pada dirinya. Mungkin lelaki tua itu tidak berani menawar lebih tinggi dari Sehun.

Kris sedikit menatap Sehun yang tersenyum pada Luhan, tidak mempedulikan cacian sang lelaki tua itu pada dirinya. Luhan menatap Sehun, seorang _namja_ yang Luhan pikir lebih muda darinya. Seseorang yang sejak dari tadi menatap intens dirinya, dan membuat wajahnya merona ketika dia bertatapan muka dengan Sehun.

"Lima puluh juta dollar... ada lagi yang menawari lebih tinggi dari ini?." Tawar sang MC.

"Kita hitung... satu... dua... tiga... DEAL."

**TOK TOK TOK**

Suara ketukan palu pun menandai bahwa _namja_ bernama Luhan itu telah sah dibeli oleh Sehun. Luhan kemudian digiring menuju tempat dimana para manusia yang sudah dilelang akan diberikan pada majikannya disaat acara lelang selesai nanti.

"Kulihat kau tertarik pada _namja_ itu." Kata Kris tanpa memandang kearah Sehun. Sehun melirik Kris yang masih terlihat tidak tertarik dengan acara pelelangan ini.

"Kurasa begitu... dia seperti malaikat dimataku." Balas Sehun kembali fokus pada podium yang kembali memunculkan para manusia yang akan dilelang.

"Hmph... kurasa kau sedang jatuh cinta pada _namja_ itu bocah." Dengus Kris sambil melipat tangannya didada, masih tanpa menatap Sehun.

"Mungkin... dan aku tidak menyesal sama sekali. Lagi pula... dia sudah menjadi milikku sekarang." Balas Sehun sambil bersmirk ria.

Yah.. tidak selamanya para tamu disana berhati kejam bagai iblis, ada beberapa diantara mereka yang masih memiliki hati nurani dan membuang jauh ego dan nafsu mereka. Mereka berdua pun kembali larut dalam suasana pertaruangan antar para pembeli yang memperebutkan barang yang tengah dilelang.

Kris kembali menghela napasnya bosan dengan pelelangan yang tidak begitu membuatnya tertarik ini. Sejauh ini belum ada barang lelang yang membuatnya begitu tertarik sama sekali. Setelah sebelum-sebelumnya dia mendengar orang yang dilelang adalah orang bernama Do Kyungsoo yang dibeli oleh seorang artis papan atas juga seorang pebisnis bernama Kim Jongin seharga $55.000.000 lalu Byun Baekhyun yang dibeli oleh sahabat baiknya Park Chanyeol yang memiliki taman bermain dan juga _water park_ berkelas diseluruh dunia. Chanyeol membeli namja bernama Byun Baekhyun seharga $57.000.000.

Ada Suho, seorang musisi terkenal dunia yang membeli namja bernama Lay seharga $50.000.000 dan juga Kim Jongdae atau Chen yang membeli namja berpipi chubby bernama Xiumin seharga $52.000.000. Namun... sampai saat ini masih belum ada yang membuat dirinya tertarik untuk membeli satu barang lelang pun disini.

"Nah... para tamu yang saya hormati. Kali ini... adalah barang lelang yang sangat berharga."

Kris sedikit tertarik dengan kata 'berharga' yang disebutkan sang MC. Mungkin saja manusia lelang kali ini akan menarik perhatiannya. Dan matanya tertuju pada sesosok _namja_ tanpa pakaian atas yang diborgol dan dipaksa untuk masuk dan berdiri ditengah podium. Gerakkan memberontak dari _namja_ itu terlihat jelas dimata Kris, namun arah matanya kemudian tertuju pada tubuh _namja_ itu yang terlihat mulus dengan sedikit luka memar dan otot tubuhnya yang terbentuk itu. Juga wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit sangar, namun tidak menutupi kadar kemanisannya dimata seorang Kris.

'**Menarik**.' Batin Kris sambil menatap intens _namja_ tersebut.

Merasa diperhatikan namja yang tengah berada ditengah podium itu menatap kepada orang yang tengah melihat dirinya. Sedetik kemudian _namja_ itu memberikan death glare pada Kris, namun Kris hanya membalasnya dengan senyum. Alhasil hal itu membuat sang _namja_ yang dilelang itu mendengus sebal.

"Nah... kali ini saya perkenalkan. Huang Zi Tao, anak dari Assassin paling ditakuti dunia yaitu Huang Heechul."

Suara gaduh pun semakin keras terdengar begitu jati diri _namja_ tersebut disebutkan. Huang Heechul merupakan assassin berdarah dingin yang telah membunuh hampir sepuluh ribu orang dalam hidupnya. Namun... kabar dari Heechul tidak pernah terdengar lagi setelah sebuah kecelakaan terjadi dikediaman rumahnya, dan banyak yang berspekulasi bahwa Heechul tewas dalam peristiwa itu.

Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa anak dari Huang Heechul itu kini ada dihadapan mereka. Sungguh barang lelang kali ini adalah barang yang amat sangat berharga sekali. Para tamu terlihat lebih bernafsu melihat barang lelang kali ini dibandingkan barang-barang lelang yang sebelumnya.

"Nah... kita mulai lelang untuk Huang Zi Tao." Mulai sang MC dengan penuh semangat.

"Lima puluh juta dollar."

"Lima puluh lima juta dollar."

"Lima puluh delapan juta dollar."

"Tujuh puluh juta dollar."

Hening

Para tamu menatap seorang _namja_ tampan yang baru saja menawar dengan harga yang sangat tinggi, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Choi Siwon direktur Choi Corp. Choi Siwon yang merupakan sahabat baik dari Huang Heechul, sudah pasti ingin mendapatkan _namja_ yang tengah dilelang itu namun entah apa yang dia inginkan darinya.

"Delapan puluh juta dollar."

Kali ini sebuah tawaran yang lebih tinggi dari seorang _namja_ cantik pewaris JJ Corp. Yaitu Kim Jaejoong yang dahulu adalah musuh besar dari Huang Heechul, tercetak dengan jelas kilat kemarahan didalam matanya begitu mengetahui jika _namja_ yang tengah dilelang adalah anak dari musuh bebuyutannya.

Kris hanya bisa bersmirk ria melihat aura ketegangan yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut. Sudah jelas bahwa Choi Siwon ingin membeli _namja_ yang dilelang itu mempunyai maksud menolongnya, karena bagaiamanapun dia adalah anak dari sahabatnya. Sedangkan Kim Jaejoong sudah jelas nanti akan menyiksa bahkan membunuh _namja_ yang dilelang itu sebagai balas dendam pada Huang Heechul.

"Sembilan puluh juta dollar, itu tawaran terakhirku." Ucap Siwon sedikit melirik Jaejoong yang terlihat tengah tersenyum sinis.

"Kalau begitu aku tawar senilai sembilan puluh lima juta dollar."

Luar biasa, semua yang ada disana hanya bisa menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan kagum begitu sang pewaris JJ Corp. Itu menyebutkan nominal angka untuk penawarannya. Membuat Siwon hanya bisa diam pasrah tidak bisa berbuat banyak lagi.

"Wah... sungguh luar biasa dari Tuan Kim Jaejoong. Akan saya hitung segera karena tidak ada yang menawari lagi. Satu... dua... ti-."

"Seratus juta dollar."

Hening.

Semua mata langsung menatap pada seorang figur yang begitu tinggi disana.

"Aku beli namja itu seharga seratus juta dollar." Ucap Kris sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

Namja bernama Tao itu kemudian menatap Kris yang telah menawari dirinya dengan harga yang begitu tinggi.

**TBC**

**Lemon Alert NC warning Chap depan atau mungkin Chap 3**

**Review Please :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN : Ini update cepat sesuai permintaan **** masih belum ada adegan NC masih ada sedikit SMUT doank. Mian tidak bisa balas review kalian **** hanya bisa mengucapkan banya terima kasih sebesar-besarnya atas review kalian semua *deep bow* ^_^**

**Thanks To : Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics, LeeKim, blue minra, Guest, 13acon, LeeYongJoon, Kimimaki, Numpangbaca, JK0603, sunnyduck, LiuGe'Fanboy, creepyJIRA, zakurafrezee, Baby hunhan, lovelySoo-ie, reader, Zhii, Black Snow, KrissTao Shipperr, Jin Ki Tao, gembul, blackwhite28, acidcid, Joy'ers312, ahSanHyun, HRRR, Keun Yoon, BeBaek Cinta Chan Chan, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Raichi Lee Sangjin ELF, woo jihye, Yooooona, Guest, fallforhaehyuk, Julie Namikaze, anonstalker, Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So, XiImyoun, Septaaa, Shim agassi, 454, Miss Kui Jeong sshi, Im Jinah, TAO bbuingbbuing, Mulov, Bubble Sehun, Anon, Jaylyn Rui, yuliafebry, dee. **

**Auction**

**Chapter Two**

Kedua pandangan mereka bertemu, sang kepala mafia _Red Dragon_ menatap sang _namja_ yang telah dibelinya itu dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Sedangkan sang _namja_ bernama Huang Zi Tao, yang menjadi barang lelang itu menatap tidak suka pada _namja_ bertubuh tinggi itu. Kris yang tengah berdiri itu memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celananya, kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tao menuju dua _namja_ yang tadi memperebutkan barang lelang yang dia tawar seharga seratus juta dollar itu.

Jaejoong menatap marah pada Kris, begitu juga dengan Choi Siwon yang menatap tidak suka pada Kris. Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya begitu erat, hingga kuku-kuku jarinya memutih. Jaejoong mendesis kecil dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari raut wajah meremehkan Kris. Sejujurnya Jaejoong tidak bisa menawari harga lebih tinggi dari Kris, sembilan puluh lima juta dollar adalah batasnya.

"Se-seratus ju-juta dollar," Sang MC mulai tergagap dengan tawaran tinggi tersebut, terlebih yang menawari harga sebesar itu adalah Kris.

"Ba-baiklah... apa ada yang menawari lagi lebih tinggi dari Tuan Kris?." Tanya sang MC.

Hening

"Tidak ada? Kalau begitu saya hitung mulai dari tiga... dua... satu... DEAL." Ucap sang MC sambil memukul papan dengan palunya.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Kris tersenyum puas dan berjalan pergi dari sana dengan sedikit gaya angkuh, para tamu yang lain masih menatap sang _namja_ bertubuh tinggi itu dengan raut wajah kagum dan tidak suka. Kris menghentikan jalannya sambil menatap ke podium, dimana Tao kini tengah digiring menuju tempat yang sama seperti Luhan. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibir Kris ketika dia tahu bahwa kini, _namja_ bernama Tao itu adalah miliknya. Kris kembali berjalan dan meninggalkan ruangan lelang tersebut.

**-oOo-**

**Ruang Manusia Lelang**

**DUK**

Dengan kedua tangan masih diborgol, Huang Zi Tao duduk dengan senyaman mungkin dilantai didalam ruangan tersebut. Berbeda dengan barang lelang lain yang tidak terborgol sama sekali seperti dirinya. Yah... bagaimanapun Tao adalah anak dari sang assassin Huang Heechul, dan kemampuan Heechul mengalir dalam darah dan dagingnya. Kemampuan untuk membunuh seseorang dengan tangan kosong atau menggunakan pedang adalah kemampuannya. Sangat berbahaya dan berisiko jika kedua tangannya tidak terborgol kan?

Tao menutup matanya perlahan dan memori masa kecilnya mulai muncul dalam pikirannya. Memori ketika dia masih berada dalam lindungan sang _appa_ Huang Heechul dan ketika dia berhasil ditangkap oleh para penculik dari pelelang ini, dimana dia harus melawan sebanyak 150 orang.

Mata Tao kembali terbuka begitu merasakan bahunya ditepuk oleh seseorang. Seorang _namja_ manis berambut pirang dengan beberapa orang lain dibelakangnya tengah menatap dirinya sedikit takut.

"Apa?." Tanya Tao pada _namja_ pirang yang ternyata adalah Luhan.

Luhan sedikit bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan Tao yang begitu dingin dan menusuk itu. Namun Luhan tahu bahwa Tao tidaklah sebegitu menakutkan, dia memang terlihat seperti orang jahat tetapi sebenarnya tidak.

"A-anu... kau baik-baik saja?." Tanya Luhan.

"Tentu, apa aku terlihat tidak apa-apa?." Jawab Tao.

"A-ah tidak... kau terlihat kelelahan," Luhan memperhatikan beberapa luka ditubuh Tao.

"Apa kau tidak merasa sakit?." Lanjut Luhan sambil menunjuk beberapa bekas luka pada tubuh Tao.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah terbiasa." Tao memperhatikan luka-luka ditubuhnya. Yah... semua itu sudah biasa dia dapatkan dari dulu hingga saat ini.

"O-oh begitu." Luhan menatap miris pada Tao.

"A-anu itu... apa benar kau anak dari Huang Heechul." Ucap seseorang dibelakang Luhan, _namja_ berambut hitam dengan wajah hampir sama manisnya dengan Luhan. Seorang _namja_ yang telah dibeli oleh Tuan Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.

"Iya... aku anaknya." Balas Tao sambil menatap Baekhyun, membuat sang _namja_ manis itu sedikit merinding.

"Siapa yang membelimu?." Kali ini pertanyaan dari _namja_ bermata besar Do Kyungsoo.

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Seseorang bernama Kris dan dia... membeliku seharga seratus juta dollar."

Semua mata yang mendengar ucapan Tao langsung melotot tidak percaya, jumlahnya bahkan dua kali lipat dari mereka terlebih... orang yang membelinya itu apa tidak waras? Seratus juta dollar bukanlah sedikit. Tetapi mendengar nama Kris yang mereka tahu sebagai seorang ketua mafia _Red Dragon_ dan pebisnis yang sangat kaya raya membuat mereka tahu betul, bahwa Kris bahkan jika dia mau bisa membeli Tao dengan harga jauh lebih tinggi dari seratus juta dollar.

**CKLEK**

Pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka, menampakkan seorang _namja_ bertubuh tambun yang dibelakangnya ada beberapa orang yang merupakan _body guard_ atau juga para tamu. Para barang lelang yang tengah duduk itu menatap segerombolan orang itu dengan pandangan sedikit takut.

"Nah... saatnya kalian pergi dari sini dan menjadi budak _master_ kalian." Ucap sang _namja_ bertubuh tambun itu. Para _body guard_ dari para masing-masing tamu mulai membawa paksa para barang lelang yang sudah dibeli oleh tuan mereka.

Berbeda dengan tamu lainnya, ada beberapa tamu yang menjemput sang barang lelang dengan diri mereka sendiri. Luhan menatap seorang _namja_ yang dia tahu betul bahwa _namja_ itu adalah _namja_ yang membelinya. Wajahnya bersemu kembali begitu bertatapan dengan _namja_ yang kita tahu adalah Sehun itu.

Sehun mendekat pada Luhan dan mengalungkan tangannya pada pinggang Luhan. Membuat sang namja manis itu sedikit kaget.

"Kita pergi."

Sehun pun membawa Luhan dari dalam ruang tersebut, sebelum Luhan benar-benar pergi dia menatap Tao dan tersenyum padanya. Tao membalas senyum Luhan dan mengangguk pelan. Tao mengalihkan pandangannya pada barang lelang lain yang diambil oleh tuan masing-masing. Dia menatap _namja_ yang beberapa saat lalu berbincang dengannya yang jika dia tidak salah dengar bernama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tengah mengikuti seorang _namja_ tinggi dibelakangnya, satu tangan Baekhyun ditarik oleh tangan _namja_ tinggi itu. Bermaksud untuk membawanya dari sana, karena dari tadi Baekhyun terlihat begitu ketakutan pada _namja_ tinggi itu yang wajahnya selalu menampilkan senyuman. Tao ingin tahu, apakah senyum itu senyuman tulus atau sebuah senyum dengan maksud jahat tersembunyi didalamnya.

Kini dia manatap Kyungsoo yang

Oww...

Tengah berciuman dengan orang yang mungkin telah membelinya. Tao berdecak pelan, merasa tidak begitu nyaman melihat pemandangan tersebut. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan dan sebuah kejutan Kris berdiri tidak jauh dihadapannya. Raut wajahnya mulai dia rubah menjadi tidak suka ketika dia melihat Kris. Kris tersenyum melihat perubahan wajah Tao begitu melihatnya.

_Namja_ tinggi dengan setelan jas mahal itu mulai berjalan menuju kearah Tao dan diam berdiri dihadapannya. Kris menatap Tao mulai dari ujung kepala hingga kakinya, membuat Tao sedikit risih dengan pandangan Kris.

"Apa yang kau lihat?." Tanya Tao dengan nada dingin.

"Kau." Balas Kris, membuat Tao memutar matanya bosan.

"Apa maumu?." Tanya Tao lagi.

"Kau." Jawab Kris singkat masih dengan senyum diwajahnya.

Tao menarik napasnya perlahan, menahan emosinya yang meluap karena ucapan _namja_ tinggi dihadapannya. Ingin sekali dia menghajar orang dihadapannya ini hingga sekarat sekarang.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?." Tanya Tao lagi dengan death glare andalannya.

"Dirimu."

Tao mengangkat satu kakinya, bermaksud menendang Kris karena sudah sangat kesal. Namun, Kris punya refleks yang bagus hingga hal itu membuatnya terhindar dari tendangan Tao dengan mundur kebelakang.

"Ah... kau sangat kasar sekali pada tuanmu." Ucap Kris dengan nada sedih dibuat-buat.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapaku bajingan brengsek." Tao sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya pada _namja_ tinggi itu. Sungguh dia ingin sekali menghajar wajah tampan _namja_ dihadapannya.

Tampan?

Salah, maksudnya wajah menjijikan dari _namja_ tinggi itu.

"Ya ya ya... terserah. Sekarang berdiri dan ikutilah aku," Kata Kris sambil berbalik.

"Jika tidak kau turuti, aku akan mencium bibirmu disini sekarang." Lanjut Kris sambil menyeringai.

Tao melotot dengan ucapan Kris yang terdengar sangat serius itu. Tao kembali menetralkan napasnya yang tengah emosi itu, Tao kemudian berdiri dengan kedua tangan masih diborgol dan dengan masih tanpa memakai baju atasan. Kris melirik sekilas kebelakang dimana Tao tengah berdiri sambil mengucapkan beberapa makian yang dia yakin ditujukkan padanya.

Kris mulai berjalan perlahan dengan Tao mengikuti dibelakangnya dengan malas, Tao bersumpah jika kedua borgol ditangannya lepas maka dia akan mengahajar namja tinggi itu dan kabur.

"Jika kau berpikir untuk kabur maka kau salah. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa kabur." Ucap Kris yang membuat Tao sedikit terkejut namun bisa dia hilangkan rasa terkejutnya oleh wajah dinginnya.

"Begitukah? Kita lihat saja nanti." Balas Tao sambil tersenyum meremehkan yang tidak luput dari pandangan Kris.

"Yah... Kita lihat saja nanti. Dan kurasa kita tidak perlu berkenalan karena kita sudah tahu nama masing-masing. Benar begitu bukan?." Ucap Kris yang kini dimana mereka sudah mulai keluar dari gedung pelelangan.

"Tidak penting untukku mengetahui namamu." Balas Tao pelan namun bisa didengar oeh telinga Kris. Tao memperhatikan sekelilingya, dimana pemandangan kota diwaktu malam yang penuh dengan kilauan cahaya lampu. Sudah lama sekali sejak Tao melihat terakhir kali dunia luar ketika dia dikurung ditempat pelelangan.

Kris memperhatikan raut wajah Tao yang terlihat sedih ketika memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Kris berhenti didepan sebuah mobil limosine mewah miliknya dengan beberapa pengawal pribadi setia yang selalu berada didekatnya. Seorang _yeojya_ berseragam bak anggota FBI membukakan pintu untuk Kris.

Kris menarik tangan Tao dengan erat dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobil miliknya. _Yeojya_ itu kemudian menutup pintu mobil Kris dan berjalan menuju depan dimana tempat sopir duduk. Mobil mewah panjang itu pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat pelelangan.

Didalam mobil Kris, mereka berdua duduk saling berhadapan. Tao menatap garang Kris yang seenaknya menyentuh tangannya untuk masuk dalam mobil. Sedangkan Kris tidak terlalu peduli pada tatapan tajam Tao, Kris hanya menikmati secangkir wine digelas kristal miliknya.

Tatapan tajam Tao kini beralih pada arsitektur didalam mobil tersebut. Tidak hanya diluar terlihat mewah, tetapi juga didalamnya hampir sama atau bahkan lebih mewah. Didalam mobil penuh dengan ornamen naga berwarna merah dengan hiasan berlian yang tidak tahu sama sekali arti maknanya oleh Tao.

"Kau suka mobilku?." Tanya Kris memecah keheningan didalam mobil tersebut, Kris bertanya tapi tidak menatap Tao.

"Tidak." Balas Tao singkat.

"Oh... jika tadi kau bilang iya. Maka mobil ini akan kuberikan padamu." Kata Kris yang kini menatap Tao yang tengah terkejut mendengarnya.

"Huh... aku tidak butuh mobil rongsokan ini." Tao mengalihkan pandangannya, risih dengan Kris yang selalu menatap dirinya terlebih wajahnya itu.

"Yah begitulah... mobil ini bagiku memang terlihat bagai rongsokan."

"Sombong sekali. Aku benar-benar membenci orang sombong."

"Kalau begitu kau juga sombong. Kau bilang mobil ini rongsokan kan?."

Tao mendengus mendengar jawaban Kris, sebuah skakmat untuknya. Berhasil membuat sang _namja_ bermata panda itu sedikit malu kalah kata oleh Kris. Membuat sebuah rona pink menjalari pipinya.

'**Cih... sialan**.' Ucap Tao dalam hati.

Tanpa Tao ketahui Kris tersenyum dalam hati melihat keterdiaman Tao karena malu. Kris mulai mendekatkan dirinya pada Tao, membuat jarak diantara mereka makin menipis. Tao yang masih sibuk mengutuki kebodohannya dalam hati, tidak sadar dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh Kris.

Tao tersadar begitu merasakan sebuah deru napas dipipi kirinya. Begitu Tao berbalik untuk melihat milik siapa deru napas itu, walau sudah dia tahu milik siapa itu. Kedua matanya melebar sempurna dan tubuhnya membeku begitu Kris langsung mencium bibirnya. Tao mulai memberontak begitu dia sadar dia tengah dicium oleh Kris, namun semua gerakannya telah terkunci oleh Kris membuat dia tidak bisa bergerak.

Kedua tangannya yang masih terborgol ditahan oleh satu tangan Kris, membuatnya tersadar bahwa kekuatan Kris sangat kuat. Dan kedua kakinya ditahan oleh kedua kaki Kris, membuatnya juga tidak bisa bergerak bebas.

Kris masih mencium bibirnya yang masih tertutup, Tao tidak akan pernah mau membuka mulutnya. Namun sepertinya hal itu percuma saja, karena tangan Kris yang satunya mulai menjalar pada bagian atas tubuhnya yang tidak memakai sehelai benang pun. Dengan sekuat tenaga Tao menahan suaranya ketika Kris mengusap kedua dadanya terlebih nipplenya yang sangat sensitif.

Kris tersenyum dalam kegiatannya mencium sang namja bermata panda dihadapannya yang tengah menahan suara lenguhannya yang berontak keluar dari dalam mulut Tao. Kris bisa merasakan bahwa Tao kini mulai membuka sedikit mulutnya karena sudah tidak bisa menahan desahan yang akan keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

Tao mulai berpikir agar bisa terhindar dari kegiatan yang mulai terasa memanas ini.

Begitu Tao mendapat sebuah ide, dengan segara dia menarik kepalanya kebelakang dan mendorong dengan keras kedepan. Membuat kedua dahi namja itu bertabrakan dengan sangat keras. Membuat keduanya langsung merintih kesakitan karena rasa sakit dimasing-masing dahi mereka.

Dengan wajah yang memerah dan rasa sakit didahinya, Tao bersyukur akhirnya kegiatan panas itu terhenti saat ini.

"YA! Beraninya kau menciumku tiang listrik. Kau juga ingin memperkosaku hah?." Seru Tao.

"Jika iya kenapa hah? Aku mastermu jadi berhak melakukan apapun terhadapmu." Balas Kris tidak mau kalah sambil mengelus dahinya yang terasa berdenyut. Tao menggeram marah mendengar ucapan Kris.

"Aku bersumpah jika kedua tanganku tidak terborgol akan menghajarmu hingga sekarat." Lanjut Tao sambil menstabilkan deru napasnya yang mulai emosi kembali.

Kris berdecak sebal karena kegiatannya terhenti akibat ulah Tao dan dahinya yang terasa sakit.

"Dan aku bersumpah jika kedua tanganmu tidak terborgol akan menyentuhmu saat itu juga hingga membuatmu ketagihan." Balas Kris sambil menyeringai pada Tao.

"A-apa katamu? Kurang ajar... itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." Kata Tao dengan muka yang memerah mendengar ucapan agak vulgar yang dilontarkan Kris. Namun... siapa tahu? Mungkin apa yang dikatakan oleh Kris akan menjadi kenyataan kan?

**TBC**

**Bagian NC Kasar atau Lembut?**

**Review again Please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning : SMUT and Rape Scene**

**Auction**

**Chap Three**

Sebuah mobil limosine mewah mulai memasuki halaman rumah bak istana milik Kris, beberapa penjaga membungkuk begitu mobil panjang itu melewati mereka. Kris dan Tao masih tengah berdebat dan berkelahi kecil didalam mobil tersebut, tidak peduli dan bahkan tidak tahu bahwa mereka sudah sampai di rumah Kris.

"YA! Hentikan perbuatanmu ini _namja_ mesum," teriak Tao ketika tangan nakal Kris mulai kembali menjalari tubuh bagian atasnya yang tidak tertutupi apapun.

Sekuat tenaga Tao berusaha berontak dan ternyata berhasil, satu tangan Kris yang menahan kedua tangannya yang masih terborgol mulai melonggar. Secepat kilat Tao mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas, bermaksud menghajar wajah Kris. Namun... tangan itu berhenti saat kedua tangan Tao hanya berjarak satu sentimeter dari dagu Kris dan kemudian tangan itu terkulai lemas. Kenapa? Karena tangan yang sengaja Kris lepas dari menahan kedua tangan Tao digunakan untuk membius Tao.

Tao tidak sadar bahwa Kris sebelumnya tengah mempersiapkan sebuah jarum dengan ujungnya yang terdapat sebuah cairan yang mampu membuat sang target tidak sadarkan diri seketika begitu cairan itu masuk dalam tubuhnya. Kris menatap Tao yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri, sedikit tertawa karena bisa dengan mudah membius Tao. Kris kemudian membuka borgol tangan Tao dengan kunci yang diberikan sang pemilik lelang.

"Oh shit! Kau benar-benar membuatku _hard_ walau hanya melihat pose tidurmu itu Huang Zi Tao," ucap Kris sedikit menelan ludahnya melihat Tao. Kris mulai kembali mendekat pada Tao, bermaksud untuk mencium bibir merah merekah milik sang namja bermata panda itu.

**DUK DUK**

Sebuah suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi kegiatan Kris. Dengan sedikit berdecak sebal, Kris membuka jendela mobil tersebut. Terlihat _yeojya_ yang merupakan pengawalnya membungkukkan badan padanya.

"Kita sudah sampai Tuan Kris," ucap _yeojya_ itu, lalu membukakan pintu mobil tersebut untuk Kris.

Kris segera membopong tubuh Tao yang masih tidak sadarkan diri dengan _brydal style_ dari dalam mobil, membawanya menuju kedalam rumahnya. _Yeojya_ itu masih setia berjalan disamping Kris, sembari berbicara pada walkie talkie miliknya.

"Hyoyeon... kau siapkan baju untuk _namja_ ini secepatnya dan bawa baju itu kekamarku," titah Kris begitu dia mulai memasuki kediamannya yang disambut puluhan maid dan seorang butler yang membungkukkan badan padanya.

"Baik Tuan, tapi apa anda tidak sebaiknya memerintahkan seseorang untuk membawa _namja_ yang anda bawa Tuan?"

"Tidak apa, biar aku saja. Oh... dan jangan lupa kau siapkan makanan untuk _namja_ ini juga."

"Segera saya laksanakan Tuan." Dengan begitu Hyoyeon pamit pada Kris dan segera melaksanakan apa yang Kris perintahkan dengan berbicara kembali pada walkie talkienya.

Kris kini mulai menaiki sebuah tangga yang begitu besar dan lebar menuju lantai dua dengan beberapa maid dibelakangnya. Pintu kamar Kris terbuka oleh dua orang pengawal yang berjaga didepan kamarnya begitu Kris akan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Kris pun masuk kedalam kamarnya yang begitu luas dan megah masih diikuti oleh dua orang maid dibelakangnya.

Kris berjalan menuju kasur berukuran besar dan membaringkan tubuh Tao disana. Kemudian Kris menatap dua maid yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri.

"Bawakan sesuatu untuk mengobati luka memar ditubuhnya."

"Baik Tuan," Balas mereka berdua sembari membungkuk dan pergi dari sana untuk membawa obat yang akan mereka berikan pada luka-luka Tao.

Kris berjalan perlahan menuju sebuah sofa yang tidak jauh berada didekat kasurnya, namun sebelum dia akan duduk sebuah suara membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada asal suara tersebut.

Terlihat Tao yang mulai akan sadarkan diri dengan gerak tubuh yang bisa kita pastikan tengah berusaha untuk sadar dari pingsannya. Sebuah seringai muncul pada bibir Kris, Kris bergegas mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Hyoyeon batalkan semua permintaanku tadi. Beritahu jangan ada yang memasuki kamarku dan kunci pintu dari luar, kau mengerti," titah Kris sembari berjalan menuju Tao. Sebuah seringai tidak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Saya mengerti Tuan."

Dengan itu Kris mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan melempar handphonenya kesembarang arah, tidak peduli handphone itu rusak toh dia bisa membelinya lagi. Kris kemudian duduk disamping Tao yang terlihat bergerak-gerak gelisah didalam tidurnya. Dan tidak lama kemudian kedua mata khas panda itu terbuka, menampilkan sebuah bola mata hitam bak langit malam.

Segera setelah Tao mulai tersadar dan tahu bahwa Kris tengah tersenyum padanya disamping kirinya, dengan gesit dia menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk memukul wajah Kris. Kris menghindar mendapat serangan dari Tao dengan menjauh darinya, namun Tao tidak hanya diam saja. Tao segera berdiri dan bersyukur tangannya telah terlepas dari borgol, membuatnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan bisa kabur saat ini juga.

"Luar biasa, menyerangku ketika sudah sadar. Tidak diragukan kau anak dari Huang Heechul."

Tao mendeath glare Kris yang tidak pernah melepas senyumnya, membuat Tao muak melihat wajah _namja_ tinggi itu. Tao memperhatikan bagian tubuhnya dan bernapas lega Kris ternyata tidak atau belum melakukan hal 'itu' padanya. Tao kembali menatap Kris dengan emosi.

"Hei... aku belum menyentuhmu Tao tapi... jangan khawatir akan segera kusentuh dirimu sekarang." Kris mulai berjalan mendekat pada Tao sembari membuka jasnya dan melemparnya kesembarang arah.

Tao makin emosi mendengar ucapan Kris dan dia mulai meningkatkan kewaspadaannya pada apapun yang akan Kris lakukan padanya. Begitu Kris makin mendekat pada dirinya, Tao melompat menuju Kris dengan satu kaki yang diayunkan menuju kepala Kris. Kris mundur dengan cepat beberapa langkah, membuatnya terhindar dari serangan mematikan Tao.

**Tap**

Tao mendarat dengan sempurna dan sedikit sebal karena Kris berhasil menghindari serangannya. Tao mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat dan berlari menuju Kris, bersiap untuk melakukan serangan pukulan pada Kris. Kris hanya tersenyum remeh melihat Tao, membuat sang _namja_ dengan rambut hitam itu makin tersulut emosinya.

_**PUNCH**_

Tao memukul Kris namun dengan mudah Kris berhasil menghindarinya.

_**PUNCH**_

Sekali lagi Tao memukul Kris tapi gagal untuk membuat _namja_ yang lebih tinggi darinya itu mendapat pukulannya. Tidak hanya sampai disitu, Tao kembali melakukan serangan yang kuat pada Kris namun tidak banyak yang berhasil. Tao sedikit meringis begitu pukulannya membentur dinding dan membuat dinding itu retak karena pukulannya.

Tidak hanya dengan pukulan oleh tangan, tetapi juga tendangan dari kaki Tao berikan pada Kris. Tetapi Kris begitu hebat bisa menahan dan menghindari serangannya tanpa terluka sedikit pun. Keringat mulai mengucur deras pada tubuh Tao, rasa lelah mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya terlebih dia belum makan atau minum sama sekali.

'**Sial... aku sudah tidak kuat**,' batin Tao.

Napas Tao mulai terlihat tidak stabil karena lelah, dan hal itu menjadikan kesempatan bagi Kris. Dengan gerakan cepat Kris berlari menuju arah belakang Tao dan mengunci tubuhnya, membuat tubuh Tao tidak bisa bergerak sekarang.

"Kkhhh..." rintih Tao merasakan begitu eratnya Kris mengunci tubuhnya.

"Kau hebat... tapi tidak lebih hebat dari ayahmu dan aku Tao," bisik Kris disamping kanan telinga Tao. Ucapan Kris membuat Tao menggeram marah.

Kris mulai menggigit cuping Tao, membuat sang _namja_ yang tengah bertelanjang dada itu merinding merasakan rangsangan yang diberikan Kris. Tidak hanya menggigit cuping Tao, Kris mulai menjilati telinga Tao dan mengulumnya, membuat cuping Tao basah karena saliva.

Tao berusaha keras menahan erangan yang akan meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya, tetapi karena dia sudah sangat kelelahan hal itu membuatnya sia-sia saja.

"Annggghhh..." Sebuah desahan meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Tao. Terlebih ketika Kris makin intens melakukan kegiatannya mengulum telinga Tao, membuat Tao mendesah beberapa kali.

Kris tersenyum dalam hati melihat reaksi Tao dan mulai menghentikan kegiatannya dengan beralih menjilati tengkuk leher mulus Tao.

"Kau begitu manis Tao," ucap Kris didalam kegiatannya menjilati leher Tao.

"Akkhhh... hentikan si-sialan... brengsekkhhh," maki Tao tidak jelas. Tubuhnya mulai makin memberontak, namun sekali lagi hal itu sia-sia dia lakukan.

Kris mulai mengecup bahu tegap Tao sebelah kanan, tidak lupa dia menjilati rasa manis dari kulit bahu Tao. Kris kemudian menggigit bahu tersebut, membuat sebuah tanda berwarna ungu dibahu Tao dan membuat sang _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya itu merintih kesakitan. Tidak hanya dengan hanya bahunya saja, mulutnya kini kembali beralih pada leher Tao dan memberikan beberapa kissmark disana, tidak peduli dengan rintihan yang keluar dari mulut Tao.

Tidak hanya dengan tubuh bagian kanan, kini mulut terlatih Kris mulai beralih pada tubuh bagian kiri Tao. Tidak berbeda dengan kegiatan sebelumnya, Kris menjilati telinga kiri Tao dan memberikan beberapa kissmark dibahu kiri juga leher sebelah kiri Tao. Kontan perbuatan Kris itu membuat Tao hanya bisa merintih dan mengerang sejadinya juga makin membuat tubuhnya melemas.

Melihat namja yang tengah dia kunci gerakannya ini mulai melemas, Kris dengan segera menggiring Tao menuju kasur. Membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap dirinya dan segera mendorong tubuh Tao hingga terlentang di atas kasur. Dan juga secepat kilat Kris menindih tubuh Tao, membuatnya kini kembali tidak bisa bergerak. Kedua tangannya memegang kedua tangan Tao, dan kedua kakinya menahan kedua kaki Tao.

Kedua pandangan mereka kini saling bertemu, Kris bisa melihat kilat penuh amarah dalam bola mata Tao, dan Tao bisa melihat kilat nafsu juga sebuah arti lain didalam bola mata Kris.

**CUH**

Tao meludahi wajah Kris, membuat salivanya menempel pada bibir Kris. Bukannya marah atau apa, Kris malah menjilati saliva milik Tao yang ada disekitar bibirnya dan kemudian menelannya. Membuat Tao membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang diperbuat oleh Kris.

'**Orang ini... dia benar-benar sudah gila,' **batin Tao.

"Kau... apa kau sudah gila hah?" seru Tao.

"Aku gila karenamu bodoh," balas Kris yang langsung menyambar bibir ranum Tao untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Namun ciuman itu gagal karena Tao menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Kris sulit untuk merasakan bibir Tao yang manis itu. Kris berdecak sebal, segera dia mengangkat kedua tangan Tao keatas kepalanya dan memegangnya dengan satu tangan yang masih kuat menahan gerakan berontak dari kedua tangan Tao. Satu tangan Kris kini melepas dasi yang masih menempel dilehernya, dan menjadikannya tali untuk mengikat kedua tangan Tao.

Tao shock melihat kedua tangannya yang sedang diikat sangat erat oleh Kris.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _namja_ gila? Lepaskan tanganku brengsek," teriak Tao sambil memberontak.

"Diam dan nikmati saja sayang khekhekhe," tawa Kris yang terdengar mengerikan ditelinga Tao.

Begitu kedua tangan Tao terikat erat, dua tangan Kris menahan kepala Tao agar tidak bisa bergerak dan Kris dengan segera langsung menyambar bibir Tao. Kali ini... Tao tidak bisa berbuat banyak, bibirnya tengah diciumi oleh _namja_ yang sangat dia benci mulai saat ini. Namun begitu, Tao tidak pernah mau membuka mulutnya untuk Kris dan dia bersumpah jika lidah Kris masuk kedalam mulutnya dia akan menggigit lidah Kris.

Kris masih terus menciumi bibir manis Tao, menjilat dengan lidahnya dan bahkan menghisapnya dengan kuat. Membuat bibir Tao makin memerah dan sedikit membengkak karena perbuatan Kris tersebut. Tao hanya bisa menahan erangannya sekuat tenaga, tidak akan pernah dia biarkan suara desahan atau erangannya keluar dari mulutnya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Merasa tidak akan pernah ada kesempatan bagi Kris untuk menikmati apa yang ada didalam mulut Tao. Kris menekan kedua pipi Tao dengan satu tangannya tepatnya jari-jarinya, dengan perlahan menariknya kebawah membuat mulut Tao terbuka sedikit dan suara erangan pun keluar dengan mulus dari dalam mulut Tao.

"Ahhh... engghhh... mmhhhh..." Tao terkejut begitu Kris berhasil membuka mulutnya dan lebih terkejut ketika Kris mulai memasukkan lidahnya dalam mulutnya.

Sesuai dengan apa yang Tao rencanakan dia mulai menutup mulutnya, bermaksud menggigit lidah Kris. Tetapi Kris tidak bodoh, dia menahan bibir Tao dengan tangannya cukup kuat agar tidak menutup, membuat Tao tidak bisa melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Sungguh... Tao makin kesal, marah, dan benci pada _namja_ licik yang tengah melakukan kegiatan tidak senonoh pada dirinya ini.

Kris tersenyum dalam hati melihat raut wajah Tao yang memerah karena marah dan kesal. Kris mulai menjilati apa yang ada dalam rongga mulut Tao dan juga tidak lupa mengajak lidah Tao beradu. Tao yang notabene tidak pernah mau kalah, menerima tantangan Kris dengan mendorong lidah Kris agar keluar dari mulutnya. Sehingga membuat sebuah pertarungan lidah dalam mulut Tao, lidah yang saling membelit dan mendorong satu sama lain bermaksud menunjukkan siapa yang lebih dominan.

Saliva mulai meluncur disudut bibir Tao dan suara kecipak saliva mulai terdengar makin jelas oleh indra pendengaran mereka. Tak lama, sang pemenang dalam pertandingan yang memperebutkan siapa yang lebih dominan itu pun diketahui dan tidak lain adalah Kris. Membuat Tao mau tidak mau pasrah karena lelah begitu Kris mulai kembali mengeksploitasi rongga dalam mulutnya.

Kris makin bernafsu mencium bibir Tao, membuat sang _namja_ yang ditindahnya mulai berontak karena mulai kehabisan oksigen. Begitu Kris selesai menciumi bibir ranum Tao dan melepaskannya, dengan segera Tao mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya karena paru-parunya yang terasa kosong akan oksigen.

"Hosh... hosh... kau ingin membunuhku HAH?" teriak Tao pada Kris yang ucapannya tidak dipedulikan oleh sang _namja_ tinggi itu.

"Sekarang... lepaskan aku breng-aakkhh-."

Ucapan Tao kembali terputus ketika Kris menyambar langsung nipplenya, memberikan sebuah sengatan bagai listrik keseluruh tubuhnya. Tao berusaha menahan kembali desahan dan erangannya begitu lidah mahir Kris bermain-main dengan nipple kirinya dan satu tangan Kris yang mencubit nipple kanannya.

Desahan Tao tidak bisa tertahan ketika Kris menghisap nipplenya dan mengulumnya bagai seorang bayi yang menyusui pada ibunya. Dada Tao naik turun akibat kegiatan yang tengah dilakukan oleh Kris pada dirinya.

"Aaahhh... henti-ahhh- hentikan ngghhh," eerang Tao sembari mendorong kepalanya kebelakang, tidak kuat menahan rangsangan yang sialnya membuat dirinya menikmatinya.

Satu tangan Kris yang bermain dengan nipple kanan Tao mulai nakal masuk kedalam celana training panjang milik Tao. Tao mulai merasakan jika salah satu tangan Kris mulai menyusup masuk kedalam daerah pribadi miliknya, wajahnya sedikit pucat begitu dia tahu apa yang akan Kris lakukan selanjutnya.

"Ja-jangan akhh brengsek jauhkan annghhh tanganmu kkhhhh." Tao tidak bisa berkata dengan jelas karena Kris masih sibuk mengulum nipple kirinya yang mulai makin mengeras dan basah karena saliva milik Kris.

Tangan Kris yang sudah sampai pada kejantanan Tao mulai mengelusnya dengan perlahan. Kris sedikit terkejut begitu menyadari kejantanan Tao sedikit mengeras dan mengeluarkan precum. Kris tersenyum dalam hati begiru menyadari bahwa _namja_ yang tengah dia tindih itu ternyata menikmati apa yang tengah dia lakukan.

Mulut Kris kini mulai menjilati daerah atas tubuh Tao, naik mulai dari dagu menuju wajahnya. Menjilati wajah _namja_ yang Kris akui begitu manis dan terlihat sangat _sexy_ juga menggoda dimatanya. Lidahnya yang panjang dan mahir itu mulai menjilati pipi Tao, lalu turun kembali menuju dagu dan leher yang penuh dengan bercak merah hasil buatannya. Kemudian dilanjutkan kembali dengan menjilati kedua nipple Tao yang sudah mengeras itu.

Kris mulai mengocok kejantanan Tao dengan tangannya yang sudah masuk kedalam celana Tao, membuat desahan dan erangan dari mulut Tao makin keras. Suara desahan dan erangan itu bagaikan sebuah melodi yang begitu indah bagi Kris, membuat _namja_ tinggi itu ingin mendengar seindah apa jika namanya disebut oleh Tao. Kris mulai mempercepat kocokkannya pada kejantanan Tao, tidak mempedulikan teriakan untuk berhenti yang berasal dari mulut Tao.

Tao hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang menerima perlakuan yang tidak pernah dia terima semasa hidupnya. Perasaan antara nikmat dan sakit juga emosi bercampur aduk didalam hatinya karena Kris. Tao merasa gagal, dia merasa begitu lemah dan tidak berguna sekarang. Dia telah mempermalukan ayahnya Huang Heechul yang begitu kuat dan ditakuti, walau Tao sendiri tidak tahu kemana sang ayah setelah kejadian '**itu'**.

Karena dirinya yang begitu lemah inilah, dia bisa mudah tertangkap oleh para penculik yang disewa oleh pemilik lelang. Dia bahkan lebih lemah dari namja brengsek yang kini tengah mencicipi tubuhnya, membuat hatinya begitu perih dan sakit. Dia merindukan sang _appa_, dia merindukan appanya yang selalu kuat dan melindungi dirinya. Merindukan sang _appa_ yang memberikan kehangatan pada _namja_ lemah seperti dirinya.

Sebuah memori tiba-tiba melintas didalam benaknya.

**Flash Back**

**BRUGH**

Tao yang berumur 15 tahun berhasil membuat seorang _namja_ yang lebih besar dan berumur tujuh tahun lebih tua darinya terpental dan menabrak pohon oleh tendangannya. Dengan memakai sebuah pakaian khas assassin Tao dan _appanya_ Huang Heechul yang tengah tersenyum puas melihat sang anak berhasil melumpuhkan _namja_ itu.

"Bunuh," ucap Heechul.

Tao tersentak mendengar ucapan Heechul.

"Bunuh orang itu, dia masih belum mati Tao," titah Heechul.

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya pada _namja_ yang telah dia hajar itu, dimana sang _namja_ tengah bersusah payah untuk berdiri. Tubuh Tao sedikit bergetar ketika mendengar perintah Heechul, sejujurnya Tao tidak pernah membunuh seseorang dan merasa sangat takut jika melakukannya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu Tao? Ambil pedangmu dan bunuh orang itu," titah Heechul untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan nada cukup keras, membuat Tao kembali tersentak.

Dengan tangan yang terlihat gemetar dan tatapan yang mulai kosong, Huang Zi Tao mengambil sebuah pedang dipunggungnya. Namun... Tao masih tidak mencabut pedang tersebut, tubuhnya kembali bergetar dan wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat. Hal itu membuat Tao tidak sadar bahwa _namja_ yang telah dia hajar kini tengah berada didepannya dan bersiap untuk memukul Tao.

**JLEB**

Sebuah pisau tertancap pada kepala _namja_ yang akan menyerang Tao, membuat darah mulai mengalir dari kepala _namja_ itu. Sang pelaku yang ternyata adalah Heechul hanya bisa menatap kecewa pada Tao.

**BRUGH**

Namja itu pun ambruk dihadapan Tao dengan kondisi sudah tidak bernyawa. Tao masih diam menggigil melihat _namja_ itu, dia entah kenapa merasa begitu takut. Heechul menghela napasnya dan berjalan menuju Tao. Tao menatap sang _appa_ yang mendekat padanya dengan takut.

"Maaf... _appa_." Tao mulai menangis.

Heechul mendekat dan langsung memeluk anak tersayangnya itu. Mengistirahatkan kepala Tao didada Heechul, dan Heechul mengelus rambut hitam anaknya itu dengan sayang.

"Maafkan aku _appa_... a-aku tidak bisa me-membunuh. A-aku takut _appa_." Tao mulai terisak pelan.

"Sshhh sudah Tao jangan menangis. Kau seorang assassin dan seorang lelaki tidak boleh menangis."

"Maafkan _appa_ yang memaksamu untuk menjadi assassin seperti _appa_. _Appa_ tahu kau tidak seperti _appamu_, kau masih memiliki hati dan rasa kasihan pada orang-orang. Berbeda dengan _appamu_ yang tidak berperasaan dan kejam ini," ucap Heechul masih menenangkan sang anak.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak _appa_. Kau tidak seperti itu, kau tidak kejam apalagi tidak berperasaan. _Appa_ menyayangiku dan itu bukti appa tidak sejahat itu, aku menyayangi _appa_ dan _appa_ menyayangiku. Tidak peduli _appa_ membunuh seberapapun banyaknya, dimataku kau tetaplah _appaku_ yang aku sayangi. Aku tahu _appa_ melatihku menjadi assassin karena _appa_ takut aku akan dilukai... maafkan aku _appa_ tidak bisa menjadi seorang assassin yang bisa kau banggakan," jelas Tao.

Heechul tersenyum mendengar ucapan Tao. Heechul mempererat pelukannya pada Tao.

"Huang Zi Tao... kau... memang benar-benar anakku," ucap Heechul dengan setitik air mata meluncur dari mata kanannya. Dia bersyukur Tuhan mengirimkan seorang anak yang mengerti dirinya, yang menyayangi dirinya sepenuh hati.

**Flash Back END**

"_A-appa_..." ucap Tao pelan yang mulai menangis.

Kris menghentikan kegiatannya dan terkejut melihat Tao yang menangis dengan tatapan mata yang kosong.

"_SHIT_!." Maki Kris.

**TBC**

***Author digebugin readers***

**Reader : Katanya ini Full NC dan Lemon, mana mana mana? *ngotot***

**Author : Hyaaaaa mianhae... aq tidak tega lihat baby Tao terluka kaya gitu. Tadinya sih udah mau 'itu' tapi malah jadi begini **** but tenang aja pasti bakal NCan kok disaat Tao mulai menyukai Kris hohoho.**

**Reader : AWAS KALO BOHONG *nyiapin gergaji***

**Author : Su-suer oke oke. Author jadi kepikiran buat bikin multichap karena banyak yang request couple lain... hitung-hitung pengganti Evil Town. Jadi selain TaoRis juga bakal diceritain gimana keadaan barang lelang lain kaya Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Lay dan Xiumin.**

**Reader : Katanya mau bikin EXO Cafe?**

**Author : Ditunda dulu ehehe #buagh yang jelas pasti semua couple ada adegan ranjangnya *pasang wajah yadong***

**Karena setelah ini author mesti ngetik fic evil town maka dengan sangat menyesal author tidak bisa membalas beberapa review kalian. Tapi pasti chap depan author bakal balas bagi yang punya akun lewat pm dan yang gak punya di fic. Mohon dimaklumi karena author hanya punta waktu yang sedikit buat ngetik *deep bow***

**Terima kasih banyak buat review juga saran kalian semua *hug & kissu*#plak**

**Keun Yoon, EXO Fujoshi, Raichi Lee Sangjin ELF, Septaaa, TaoRis Shipper akut, HungryBirds, KimiMaki, Im Jinah, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, LeeKim, Gyunikai7, ddangkoma, Junjou, Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics, ahSanHyun, alcici349, Zhii, blackwhite28, LeeYoongJoon, Tao bbuingbbuing, park mi gi, Dargon4Panda, trilililili, Guest, JK0603, song min ah, park minmi,wkyjtaoris ALL, G-KRIS, LiuGe'Fanboy, finaChoi56, Guest, Numpangbaca, AriesGirl, mfsye, sunnyduck, lovelySoo-ie, nannaa, thepaendeo, Yooooona, Black Snow, Jin Ki Tao, XiImyoun, Anami Hime, Bubble Sehun, zakurafrezee, Lhyn hatake, BeBaek Cinta Chan Chan, Joy'ers312, Super Girl, Historia Rain, , K-9 of Darkness, Anon, eLizxie Aire, cloudyeye, Mulov, Snowhite04, nana hanjae, scandanava, fifian 160, Sung Min Rin, WhiteCat Shii, Ivy Vhu'n, Hyegun EXotics, Dragon'sister91line, ceekuchiki, Choujiro21, golden13. **

**Review Again Please *ngasih foto TaoRis Kissu HOT***


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning : NC-21, LEMON, Typho.**

**AN : Maaf karena ide lanjutan fic Evil Town masih susah didapat (action) tidak seperti fic ini (yadong) yang merupakan favorit saya *buka aib* jadi fic Evil Town update minggu depan *digebugin readers***

**Auction **

**Chapter Four **

**HunHan**

Seorang _namja_ tampan bak pangeran tengah membawa seorang _namja_ manis dengan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang sang _namja_ manis tersebut. Membuat beberapa orang yang tidak sengaja melihat pasangan itu, mendapat pandangan kagum dan juga iri. Dan kini mereka tengah berada diluar pintu gedung pelelangan. Namun begitu, _namja_ tampan bernama Sehun itu masih tetap tidak melepaskan tangannya pada pinggang sang _namja_ manis yang bernama Luhan tersebut.

Luhan, yang sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu satu sama lain sudah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh sang majikan hanya bisa menahan rona pink yang tidak pernah menghilang dari pipinya. Sungguh... Luhan begitu merasa nyaman dan terlindungi oleh Sehun dan juga membuat tubuhnya entak kenapa terasa hangat. Begitu juga dengan Sehun yang tidak pernah menghilangkan senyumannya ketika dia menatap wajah Luhan yang merona itu.

"Tuan Muda, mobil anda sudah siap," ucap salah seorang _namja_ berjas hitam didepan sebuah mobil Rolls Royce milik Sehun.

"Baiklah, kita kembali pulang," balas Sehun yang membuat sang _namja_ berjas hitam yang merupakan body guardnya membungkuk kecil dan langsung membukakan pintu mobil untuk mereka berdua.

Sehun melepas lingkaran tangannya pada pinggang Luhan, membuat sang _namja_ manis sedikit merasa kecewa karena kehangatannya menghilang. Namun... sedetik kemudian rasa hangat itu kembali memasuki tubuhnya, begitu Sehun menggandeng satu tangannya dengan erat bermaksud membawa Luhan masuk kedalam mobil.

Pintu mobil mewah itu pun tertutup oleh sang body guard begitu kedua _namja_ itu masuk kedalamnya. Sehun dan Luhan saling duduk berdampingan dengan tautan tangan mereka yang masih saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Membuat Luhan menundukkan kepalanya karena begitu malu, terlebih mukanya yang makin merona merah yang dia yakin bisa sama merahnya semerah tomat.

Mobil mewah itu pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan gedung pelelangan, menuju kediaman Oh Sehun yang bagaikan istana. Suasana dalam mobil begitu sepi, sepi bukan karena canggung atau apa. Tetapi sepi dengan aura hangat yang bisa dua namja yang ada didalam mobil itu rasakan dalam masing-masing tubuh mereka, sebuah senyum tidak pernah menghilang dari wajah mereka. Tetapi, sebuah senyum yang ada pada wajah Luhan tiba-tiba menghilang, begitu dia menyadari sesuatu. Dan suasana itu pun terus berlanjut ketika mereka sampai menuju kediaman Oh Sehun.

Sang _body guard_ kembali membukakan pintu mobil dan kembali membungkukkan badannya pada Sehun. Sehun keluar dari mobil masih dengan menggenggam tangan Luhan erat, membawanya menuju kerumah besar bak istana miliknya. Sehun melirik Luhan sebentar, dan dia sedikit terkejut melihat rona merah dan senyum yang sejak tadi dia lihat pada _namja_ manis itu kini menghilang.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan dan memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada _namja_ manis yang kini salah satu tangan halusnya tengah dia genggam erat itu.

"Selamat datang kembali Tuan Muda," salam semua maid yang ada didepan pintu masuk besar rumah Sehun sambil membungkukkan badannya.

" Bawakan baju yang bagus dan makanan _untuk_ namja dibelakangku dan bawa baju juga makanannya kekamarku secepatnya," perintah Sehun masih dengan berjalan menuju kamar miliknya.

"Baik Tuan," balas semua maid.

Luhan sedikit ternganga melihat begitu besar dan mewah rumah _namja_ yang telah membeli dirinya itu. Didalamnya penuh dengan barang-barang perabotan yang dia yakin harganya sangat mahal dan juga lukisan-lukisan yang pasti berasal dari pelukis terkenal. Pandangannya sedikit teralihkan pada sebuah pintu ruangan besar yang ada dihadapannya, sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari kayu yang diukir sedemikian indahnya dan dimana ternyata itu adalah kamar dari majikannya.

Seorang maid membukakan pintu tersebut untuk mereka dan merekapun masuk kedalam ruangan kamar tersebut. Pintu kembali ditutup dari luar oleh sang maid dan Luhan kembali menatap takjub ruangan kamar Sehun yang bagai sebuah kamar milik keluarga kerajaan itu, sungguh tidak bisa dia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Luhan sedikit tersentak begitu genggaman tangan Sehun padanya sedikit terlepas. Pandangan mereka kini kembali bertemu satu sama lain, namun kali ini hal itu membuat Sehun kecewa. Kenapa? Karena tidak seperti saat pertama mereka bertemu dan bertatapan muka, dimana Luhan akan blushing karena melihatnya namun kali ini Luhan hanya menunduk dengan wajah sedih. Kontan hal itu membuat Sehun menjerit frustasi dalam hatinya.

"Kau beristirahatlah disini. Maid akan membawakanmu baju dan makanan. Aku akan pergi keruang kerjaku sebentar," kata Sehun yang diangguki Luhan dengan pelan.

**Cup**

Sehun mencium puncak kepala Luhan dan pergi menuju ruang kerja yang masih satu ruangan dengan kamarnya. Luhan menatap kosong pintu ruangan yang baru ditutup oleh Sehun dan menyentuh puncak kepalanya yang baru dicium oleh sang majikannya. Sebuah perasaan sakit dan sesak mulai menjalar dihatinya.

Sebuah perasaan takut akan terluka.

Takut akan mencintai majikannya dan terluka karenanya. Karena bagaimanapun seorang budak lelang rendah seperti dirinya tidak pantas mencintai dan mendapat perlakuan yang begitu istimewa oleh majikannya. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya ketika Luhan memiliki majikan yang begitu kasar dan kejam, dimana selalu menyakiti tubuh dan jiwanya. Namun... ia bersyukur diculik oleh para anggota pelelangan dan membuatnya terhindar dari majikannya yang sebelumnya.

Cinta dan kasih sayang tidak pantas dia dapatkan dari _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya itu. Luhan hanya ingin dia menjadi sebagaimana harusnya, diperlakukan seperti seorang barang lelang bukan sebagai seseorang. Luhan cukup tahu diri jika dia tidak pantas memiliki perasaan pada sang majikannya, biar bagaimanapun hal itu terlarang dan tidak pantas bagi seorang budak mencintai majikannya. Terdengar begitu klise namun itulah kenyataannya.

Luhan tersentak begitu pintu ruangan sang majikan terbuka dengan menampakkan dua orang maid dan satu orang butler yang tengah membawa baju piyama juga makanan dalam nampan yang tertutup. Butler dan maid itu membungkukkan badan mereka pada Luhan.

"Tuan... makanan dan baju anda sudah kami siapkan." sang butler kemudian memberikan kode kepada dua maid itu. Dengan kehati-hatian salah satu maid menempatkan makanan dimeja makan dekat kasur berukuran _King Size_ milik Sehun tepatnya disebelah kanan. Sedangkan satu maid yang membawa piyama itu kini berdiri dihadapan Luhan dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Tuan... kami sudah menyiapkan baju piyama terbaik untuk Tuan. Baju piyama yang terbuat dari kain sutra pilihan dari Indonesia, mohon dipakai." sang maid memberikan piyama itu pada Luhan dan dengan sedikit canggung Luhan menerimanya. Sang maid itu pun kembali ketempatnya semula.

"Ka-kamsahamnida," ucap Luhan sambil membungkukan badan beberapa kali karena sejujurnya dia tidak pernah dilayani sebaik ini.

"Itu sudah tugas kami melayani tamu Tuan Muda kami. Tidak perlu sungkan pada kami," ucap sang butler yang kembali membungkukkan badannya begitu juga dengan para maid.

"A-ah ne," balas Luhan.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi."

Setelah sang butler dan para maid membungkukkan badan kembali, mereka pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih sedikit canggung karena diperlakukan seperti itu. Kini mata Luhan menatap piyama yang terasa begitu halus dan lembut dalam genggamannya.

"Pantaskah aku memakainya?" ucap Luhan pelan yang bisa kita dengar ada sedikit nada sedih dalam suaranya. Kemudian Luhan menatap sebuah nampan berisi makanan yang aroma harumnya tercium oleh hidungnya.

Luhan menghela napasnya, membuang semua beban pikiran dalam benaknya. Mengingat hari memang sudah larut dan dia sudah sangat lapar, Luhan mulai membuka baju yang melekat ditubuhnya untuk menggantinya dengan baju piyama.

**CKLEK**

Pintu ruang kerja Sehun terbuka dan seketika itu juga Sehun membeku melihat Luhan yang tengah naked, bermaksud sedang memakai celana piyamanya. Kedua pandangan mereka bertemu dan Luhan bisa melihat jelas muka merona milik sang majikannya yang melihat dirinya. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya dan kemudian melirik dirinya sendiri lalu mengerjapkan matanya lagi bingung.

Dan tidak lama wajahnya mulai memanas begitu dia sadar bahwa dirinya tengah telanjang dan sang majikan tengah melihat tubuhnya.

"YA! MESUM," teriak Luhan dan langsung menarik sebuah selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan melempar beberapa benda pada Sehun. Wajahnya masih merah karena malu.

Sehun yang tersadar oleh teriakkan Luhan segera menghindari beberapa benda yang melayang menuju dirinya dan juga langsung masuk kembali kedalam ruangan kerjanya.

**BLAM**

Sehun yang sudah masuk langsung menstabilkan deru napasnya yang tidak terkontrol. Bayangan Luhan yang tengah naked total sambil berusaha memakai celana piyama itu mulai hinggap didalam pikirannya. Oh... sungguh indah dan juga sexy~

**CRROOTT**

"Ugh sial... sampai mimisan begini," maki Sehun sambil berjalan menuju toilet untuk membersihkan noda darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

Luhan... yang kini sudah memakai baju piyama tengah duduk dimeja makan. Wajahnya masih memerah mengingat kejadian tadi. Duh... malunya dia ketika Sehun menatap dirinya yang tengah telanjang itu.

Luhan membenturkankan kepalanya pada meja dihadapannya beberapa kali saking malu dan kesalnya. Tidak mau ambil pusing dengan kejadian tadi, Luhan segera membuka tudung saji dan mulai makan dengan lahap yang penuh dengan emosi.

**-o0o-**

**CKLEK**

Sehun mulai keluar dengan perlahan dari ruang kerjanya dan sedikit bernapas lega melihat Luhan yang tengah tertidur pulas di meja makan. Sehun mulai berjalan mendekati Luhan yang tengah tertidur pulas dan sebuah senyum simpul tercetak jelas pada wajah tampannya, melihat begitu indahnya mahluk yang tidur dihadapannya ini. Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan dan kemudian mengusap rambut pirang Luhan dengan lembut.

Merasakan sentuhan lembut pada dirinya, Luhan mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Dia sedikit terkejut melihat sang majikannya tengah menatap dirinya lembut, buru-buru Luhan merubah posisi menjadi duduk. Sehun sedikit terkikik melihat reaksi Luhan yang begitu lucu dimatanya.

"Maaf Tuan a-aku tertidur," ucap Luhan tergagap.

"Tidak apa dan jangan panggil aku Tuan tapi Sehun. Kau lebih tua dariku kan?"

Luhan mengangguk tanpa mau menatap Sehun.

"U-usiaku 21 tahun."

"Usiaku 19 tahun."

Luhan terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi walau sebenarnya ada yang ingin dia sampaikan atau ia tanyakan pada majikannya ini. Tetapi dia begitu takut, sangat takut.

"Ada apa? kenapa diam? Jangan takut... aku tidak akan menyakitimu," kata Sehun begitu melihat keterdiaman Luhan.

Luhan sedikit melirik Sehun dengan perasaan takut, namun melihat sang majikan yang selalu tersenyum padanya dan perhatian pada dirinya membuat semua rasa takutnya hilang.

"Tu-tuan."

"Panggil aku Sehun jangan Tuan."

"Ba-baiklah... Tuan emh maksudku Sehun. Apa... alasanmu... membeliku?" tanya Luhan sedikit khawatir karena bertanya seperti itu, dia bahkan menudukkan wajahnya tidak berani menatap langsung pada Sehun.

Sehun sedikit terkejut namun sedetik kemudian terseyum hangat, perlahan dia menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan dengan kedua tangannya. Hal itu jelas saja membuat Luhan terlonjak kaget dan menatap Sehun.

"Alasanku... tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena aku menyukaimu... tidak tetapi aku.. aku mencintaimu Luhan,"

Luhan kembali terkejut mendengar ucapan Sehun dan dia berusaha mencari kebohongan kata-kata majikannya pada bola mata sang majikan. Tetapi nihil, dia tida bisa menemukan sama sekali kebohongan itu yang ada hanyalah kejujuran dan pancaran cinta yang diberikan pada dirinya.

Luhan menutup kedua matanya sembari memikirkan perkataan Sehun. Dia menarik kembali kedua tangannya yang digenggam oleh Sehun, membuat _namja_ yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu merasa sedikit kecewa.

"Pantaskah aku?" tanya Luhan pelan namun masih bisa Sehun dengar.

"Aku... hanyalah seorang budak dan kau... majikanku. Tidak sepantasnya aku menerima cinta dari majikanku sendiri. Aku... aku benar-benar tidak pantas," jelas Luhan dengan nada serak.

"Aku tidak peduli. Apa kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku? Apa kau mencintaiku juga?" tanya Sehun dengan nada sedikit dia naikkan.

Luhan terdiam.

"Cepat jawab aku," titah Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk pelan dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya, membasahi pipinya.

"Maaf... tidak sepantasnya aku memiliki perasaan ini. Aku tidak pantas untukmu... aku akan menghilangkan perasaan ini. A-aku emph."

Ucapan Luhan terputus begitu bibirnya terkunci oleh ciuman yang diberikan oleh Sehun. Membuat sang _namja_ manis hanya bisa membulatkan matanya kaget atas apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh majikannya ini. Sekuat tenaga Luhan memberontak agar Sehun berhenti mencium dirinya, namun apa daya? Kekuatan Luhan tidak ada apa-apanya bagi Sehun.

Sehun dengan intens terus mencium bibir Luhan, berusaha agar Luhan mau membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidahnya mengeksploitasi apa yang ada dalam mulut Luhan. Namun Luhan tetap kekekuh tidak mau membuka mulutnya untuk Sehun, dia takut... sangat takut dengan Sehun sekarang.

Sehun berhenti mencium bibir Luhan dan menarik kembali wajahnya dari wajah Luhan, menatap sang _namja_ manis yang terlihat sedikit takut bertatapan dengannya. Sehun menghela napasnya lalu menggeram frustasi melihat hal tersebut, tidak seharusnya dia mencium paksa Luhan tadi. Tapi... itu semua karena Sehun sedikit terluka oleh kata-kata Luhan padanya. Persetan dengan status majikan dan budak, dia hanya mencintai Luhan dan apa itu salah?

"Bagiku... siapapun kau dan apapun keadaanmu. Aku masih akan tetap mencintai seorang Xi Luhan. Jika kau memang ingin aku menghilangkan perasaanku padamu, sama halnya dengan dirimu yang ingin menghilangkan perasaanmu padaku. Walau... aku tidak bisa menerimanya... tapi demi kau a-aku akan coba," ucap Sehun sambil menahan rasa perih didadanya dan mulai berjalan pergi dari sana.

Luhan terdiam mendengar ucapan Sehun. Memang benar ini yang dia inginkan, hubungan yang hanya antara majikan dan budak tidak lebih. Tetapi kenapa? Kenapa hatinya begitu sakit ketika Sehun mengatakan dia akan menghilangkan perasaannya pada dirinya. Begitu perih dan membuat dadanya sesak, juga bagaikan ada sebuah luka yang menganga dihatinya saat ini.

'**Tidak! Bukan ini yang sebenarnya aku inginkan**.' batin Luhan yang dengan segera berjalan cepat menuju Sehun yang akan membuka pintu ruangnnya.

**GREP**

Luhan memeluk Sehun cukup erat dari belakang, mengistirahatkan wajahnya pada punggung Sehun. Membuat _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya itu terlonjak kaget.

"Ja-jangan... kumohon jangan... a-aku Sehun a-aku," ucapan Luhan kembali terputus begitu Sehun membalikkan badannya dan memeluk dirinya.

"Katakanlah... katakan kau mencintaiku Luhan. Sejak awal melihatmu aku tidak pernah menganggap dirimu sebagai seorang budak tetapi seorang yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Jadi... jangan pernah menganggap bahwa kau tidak pantas untukku karena kau seorang budak, dimataku kau bukanlah seorang budak Luhan."

Luhan terisak dibahu Sehun ketika mendengar ucapannya, bahagia... sungguh Luhan sangat bahagia dia bertemu dengan Sehun. Seseorang yang membuat dirinya merasa spesial, seseorang yang membuatnya bisa menangis bahagia seperti saat ini. Luhan sudah memantapkan hatinya bahwa dia ingin hidup bersama dengan Sehun selamanya, apapun yang terjadi.

"Ya... aku mencintaimu juga Sehun."

Bersamaan dengan ucapan Luhan itu, Sehun kembali mencium bibir Luhan yang kali ini tanpa ada perlawanan oleh Luhan. Luhan bahkan dengan nyaman mulai mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sehun, dan Sehun dengan posesif memegang pinggang Luhan.

Setelah beberapa lama Sehun menarik dirinya dari Luhan dan menatap kedua mata Luhan dalam.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Sehun dan Luhan mengerti apa yang Sehun maksudkan. Luhan mengangguk pelan dan membuat Sehun memberikan kembali sebuah senyum cerah padanya.

Luhan mulai membuka kancing kemeja yang tengah Sehun pakai, tangannya sedikit gemetar karena ini pertama kalinya dia akan melakukan 'itu'. Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat kegugupan Luhan, terlebih wajah Luhan yang memerah kembali. Sehun sangat menyukai Luhan ketika blushing, entah kenapa dia menyukainya.

"Kau gugup?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Kau mau berhenti?" tanya Sehun lagi yang langsung dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Luhan. Sehun tertawa melihat reaksi Luhan, membuat Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal pada Sehun.

"Biar aku saja yang memulai," Bersamaan dengan itu Sehun langsung kembali melumat bibir Luhan yang terasa manis. Luhan membalas ciuman Sehun sebisanya karena ini adalah pertama kalinya dia berciuman, dan Luhan bersyukur _first kissnya_ adalah dengan Sehun namun entah siapa _first kissnya_ Sehun Luhan tidak tahu.

Luhan kembali membuka kancing kemeja Sehun hingga terlepas semua dan Sehun mulai menarik kaus Luhan, membuat mereka menghentikan sebentar aksi ciuman mereka untuk melepas pakaian mereka yang menempel pada tubuh mereka. Luhan kembali blushing melihat Sehun yang bertelanjang dada, melihat dadanya yang bidang dan perutnya yang terbentuk. Begitu juga dengan Sehun yang menelan salivanya melihat begitu indahnya tubuh Luhan yang juga sedikit terbentuk dengan kulit putih nan mulus itu.

Begitu mereka berdua sudah bertelanjang dada, Sehun kembali menciumi bibir ranum milik Luhan dengan pelan dan lembut. Satu tangan Sehun berada dibelakang leher Luhan, menariknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sedangkan satu tangan yang lain melingkar pada pinggang Luhan yang ramping. Sedangkan kedua tangan Luhan dengan nyaman bertengger dileher Sehun.

Jarak tubuh mereka yang begitu dekat membuat dada mereka saling bersentuhan dan membuat sebuah sengatan listrik bagi kedua namja yang tengah bercumbu itu ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain. Sehun menjilat bibir bawah Luhan, meminta izin agar Luhan mau membuka mulutnya. Lidah hangat milik Sehun itu pun masuk dalam rongga mulut Luhan begitu sang empunya membuka mulutnya.

"Ngghhh Sehun ahhh." Luhan mulai mendesah dalam ciuman begitu Sehun memasuki gua hangat didalam mulutnya dan mengeksploitasi apa yang ada didalamnya.

Luhan tidak hanya diam saja, dia mulai membalas ciuman Sehun dengan beradu lidah didalam mulutnya. Lidah mereka saling bertaut satu sama lain, menentukan siapakah yang lebih mendominasi dan sudah ditebak bahwa Sehunlah yang menang. Sehun kembali menyapu goa hangat Luhan dengan lidahnya, menyapu beberapa gigi putih nan bersih milik Luhan yang membuat sang _namja_ manis mendesah pasrah.

Sehun mulai menggiring Luhan menuju kasur dan membaringkannya disana, masih dengan bibir mereka yang masih saling bertaut. Ciuman yang semula lembut kini mulai memanas dan makin intens, Luhan masih meletakkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sehun dimana Sehun mulai mengelus perut Luhan. Membuat sang _namja_ manis kembali merasakan sebuah sengatan listrik diseluruh saraf tubuhnya.

Suara kecipak saliva mulai terdengar begitu kentara mengingat kegiatan mereka makin panas dan juga makin liar. Bahkan kini, saliva yang entah milik siapa mulai merembes keluar di ujung bibir milik Luhan. Sehun melepas tautan bibir mereka, membuat sebuah benang saliva panjang yang menghubungkan lidah mereka.

Bibir Sehun mulai turun menuju ke arah leher putih nan mulus milik Luhan.

"Akkhh!"

Jerit Luhan pelan begitu merasakan bahwa Sehun menggigit lehernya yang merupakan salah satu spot sensitif Luhan. Sehun kemudian mulai menghisapi bekas gigitannya pada leher Luhan, membuat bekas gigitan itu kini mulai menjadi tanda kepemilikan yang berwarna ungu. Dan juga hal itu membuat Luhan mendesah kenikmatan juga sedikit merasa sakit untuk beberapa kali.

Kini bibir Sehun mulai turun lagi menuju arah dada Luhan dan secepat kilat dia melahap salah satu nipple Luhan. Membuat nipple itu mulai mengeras dan juga makin berwarna merah dan kontan hal itu membuat _namja_ manis yang ditindihnya itu mendesah makin keras. Bukan hanya bibir saja yang bermain dengan nipple Luhan, salah satu tangan Sehun pun mulai memelintir nipple lainnya membuat Luhan tidak bisa menahan rasa nikmat yang terasa diseluruh saraf tubuhnya dan Luhan hanya bisa mengekspresikan rasa nikmat itu dengan mengerah dan mendesah terus menerus.

Satu tangan Sehun yang tadi bermain-main dengan salah satu nipple Luhan mulai turun kebawah, menuju area selangkangan Luhan. Tangan itu mulai menyusup masuk dalam celana Luhan dan meremas sesuatu yang ada disana dengan perlahan dan membuat apa yang Sehun remas itu mulai menegang. Ketika Sehun meremas kejantanan dengan cukup kuat, Luhan sedikit menjerit terlebih setelah itu Sehun langsung mengocok kejantanan Luhan dengan sangat cepat.

"Aaaahhh... ngghhh Se-Sehunhh akkhhh," desah Luhan ketika Sehun dengan mahir mengocok kejantanannya dan bibirnya yang masih bermain di dada Luhan.

Merasa tangannya terasa sempit, Sehun pun menurunkan celana Luhan dan boxernya hingga kini Luhan naked total. Dan tangan itu kembali mengocok dan juga meremas kejantanan Luhan yang keras dan telah mengeluarkan precum diujung kejantanannya.

Sehun yang sudah puas bermain-main dengan dada Luhan dan memberi beberapa kissmark disana mulai perlahan turun, menuju perut Luhan dengan lidahnya yang menjilati area pusar Luhan.

"Mmhhh Sehun aaaahhh."

Kini bibir itu telah berada di depan kejantanan Luhan yang sudah mengacung tegak dengan precum. Tidak mau lebih lama lagi menahan nafsunya, Sehun pun mengulum kejantanan Luhan bak permen lollipop. Menjilat, mengulum, mengigit kecil dan juga menghisapnya sekuat tenaga membuat Luhan merasa melayang di langit ketujuh karena perbuatan Sehun.

"Akkhhh nngghhh sshhh Sehunnie aakkhh a-aku mmhhh."

Desahan Luhan makin keras ketika dia merasa akan merasa klimaks dan Sehun pun mengetahui hal tersebut karena merasa kejantanan Luhan yang ada didalam mulutnya mulai berkedut dan makin hangat.

"AARRGGGHHH SEHUN."

Luhan mendesah keras ketika tidak bisa menahan apa yang dia tahan sejak tadi, dan cairan putih nan kental yang dia tahan itu pun meluncur mulus dari kejantanannya. Tanpa rasa jijik Sehun menelan setengah dari cairan Luhan yang masuk kedalam mulutnya, dan setengah lagi dia muntahkan pada jari tangannya sebagai pelumas untuk lubang Luhan nanti.

"Cairanmu manis sekali Luhan."

Sehun pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan yang tengah menstabilkan deru napasnya dan wajahnya yang amat sangat merah setelah mencapai klimaks. Sehun mencium bibir Luhan lembut, memberikan sisa cairan Luhan yang tersisa didalam mulutnya. Tanpa Luhan sadari satu jari Sehun yang sudah diolesi oleh cairan Luhan mulai memasuki lubang sempit milik Luhan.

Luhan tersentak dan mulai merasa gelisah begitu merasa lubangnya dimasuki oleh satu jari Sehun. Sehun pun menambah jarinya satu kedalam lubang Luhan, membuat Luhan terpekik kecil namun teredam oleh ciuman mereka. Begitu jari ketiga dimasukkan, kontan Luhan melepas ciuman mereka dan mengerang dengan sangat kencang.

"Akkhhh Sehun sakit akkhh mmmhhh."

"Tahanlah _baby_... rasa sakitnya tidak akan lama."

Sehun kembali mencium bibir Luhan dengan lebih lembut agar Luhan merasa nyaman. Begitu Luhan tidak merasa sakit, ketiga jari itu mulai bergerak zig zag bermaksud melebarkan lubang Luhan agar siap dimasuki oleh kejantanan cukup besar milik Sehun.

"Ahhh mmmhhh..."

Luhan mendesah begitu ujung jari Sehun berhasil menyentuh sweet spot milik Luhan didalam sana. Sehun pun menyentuh titik iru beberapa kali, membuat Luhan mendesah nikmat tertahan dan membuat kejantanannya kembali mengeras. Sehun pun mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya, membuat raut wajah Luhan kecewa karenanya.

"Sabar _baby_, sekarang aku akan memasukimu."

Sehun mengangkat kedua kaki Luhan kebahunya agar mempermudah kejantanannya nanti masuk kedalam lubang Luhan. Sehun mulai melepas celananya yang sejak tadi terasa sangat sempit berserta boxernya dan mulai mempersiapkan kejantanannya tepat didepan lubang Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan, meminta persetujuan dari _namja_ manis itu. Luhan mengangguk begitu mengerti tatapan mata Sehun.

Kedua kaki Luhan yang semula dibahu Sehun kini Sehun turunkan dan lebarkan, agar sang namja tampan itu bisa bertatapan dengan wajah manis Luhan. Begitu Sehun kembali mencium bibir Luhan, hal itu juga bersamaan dengan kejantanan Sehun yang mulai memasuki lubang Luhan.

"Mmhhh nngghhh hhhaaahhh."

Luhan menjerit tertahan didalam ciumannya dengan Sehun. Rasa perih dan sakit begitu terasa dibagian tubuh bawahanya begitu Sehun memasuki dirinya. Air mata mulai turun dari kedua mata Luhan, namun Sehun menghapusnya segera dengan kedua tangannya. Kejantanan Sehun makin menerobos lubang milik Luhan, membuat namja manis itu menjerit makin keras namun tertahan oleh ciuman yang tidak kunjung Sehun lepaskan.

Lama kelamaan, Luhan mulai terbiasa dengan kejantanan Sehun yang masuk didalam lubangnya. Luhan mengangguk, memberi isyarat bahwa dia mengijinkan Sehun mulai bergerak. Sehun menarik kejantannya, lalu dia masukkan kedalam lubang Luhan sedikit keras membuat Luhan kembali mengerang tertahan karena ujung kejantanan Sehun tepat mengenai prostatnya.

"Aaahhh... akh mmhhh... ssshhh Sehunnhhh."

"Ohhh... _fuck_! kau sangat sempit Luhan aahhh yeahh..."

Sehun mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya makin cepat karena rasa nikmat akan dinding Luhan yang meremas kejantanannya didalam sana. Membuat suara kulit yang saling beradu mulai terdengar jelas didalam ruangan tersebut.

Sehun menautkan kedua tangan mereka dan menyimpannya diatas kepala Luhan. Kepala Sehun mulai turun dan kembali melumat bibir Luhan yang sudah membengkak itu tanpa menghentikan aktivitas di bawah sana. Erangan, rintihan, dan juga desahan Luhan makin terdengar cukup keras membuat libido Sehun makin naik. Sehun kembali menusuk prostat Luhan berkali-kali dengan kuat, membuat Luhan merasa bagai melayang di surga dunia.

Sehun menatap penuh nafsu juga cinta Luhan yang terlihat sangat indah dimatanya, wajah yang memerah, matanya yang terlihat sayu, rambutnya yang berantakan, dan juga sudut bibir Luhan yang mengalir lelehan saliva. Luhan merasakan kejanatanan Sehun makin membesar didalam sana dan sudah dipastikan Sehun akan klimaks begitu juga dirinya.

"Annghhh.. lebih akh cepat Sehun aahhh aahhhh."

"Sshhh ahhh yes Luhan akkhhh."

Tubuh mereka berdua mulai terasa kejang, pertanda mereka sudah diambang klimaks.

"ARRHHHHH SEHUN."

"MMMHHHH LUHAN."

**CRROOTTT**

Cairan Luhan kembali keluar untuk yang kedua kalinya, mengotori perutnya dan juga perut Sehun diatasnya. Sedangkan cairan Sehun masuk dalam lubang Luhan dan bisa kita lihat cairan itu mulai meluncur keluar dari dalam lubang Luhan dengan sedikit noda darah. Sehun mengeluarkan kejantannya dan mengecup dahi Luhan yang ternyata langsung tertidur setelah klimaks itu. Sehun sedikit tertawa kecil melihat pose tidur Luhan, Sehun kemudian tidur disamping Luhan, menyelimuti mereka berdua dan kemudian ikut terbang ke alam mimpi bersamma Luhan dengan posisi Sehun tengah memeluk Luhan posesif.

**TBC**

**Vote for Next Chap**

**TaoRis (rated Aman)**

**BaekYeol (NC Scene)**

**KaiSoo (NC Scene)**

***Sujud minta ampun***

**Sumpah bikin scene NC HunHan itu author gak tega, kenapa? Karena author ngerasa mereka masih pure and innocent bisa dibilang kaya couple alim gitu hehe**

**Kamsahamnida sudah mau mereview *deep bow***

**Balasan review bagi yang belum punya akun :**

**Silverlightea : Dimana? Bukannya di California yah **** ini sudah di update review lagi yah **

**Im Jinah : Ini ada NC dari couple lain gimana? Masih kurang *smirk* #plak hehe**

**Anak taoris : Kyaaa gak tahan namanya XD aq juga mau jadi anak mereka #plakplak haha mian TaoRis agak belakangan NCnya hohoho**

**Anon : Setuju#dibakar Kris XD ini next chap mohon review lagi **

**Kimimaki : PAS SEKLAI INI HUNHAN *capslock jebol* gimana HunHannya? Hot atau enggak? XD**

**Rio : Iya kasian yah *meluk Tao*#dilempar Kris :D Oh kalau yang kenapa Kris teriak itu masih rahasia hehe**

**Baby hunhan : Habis gelap terbitlah terang buat Tao(?) lihat aja nanti hehe Chullie umma *eh* masih rahasia hohoho#dilempar sepatu XD**

**Super Girl : Haha soalnya aku suka nyiksa Kris#dibakar mian gak bisa update kilat tapi mohon review lagi yah **

**Raichi Lee Sangjin ELF : Saeng~ napa pm kamu gak aktif? Aktifin yah *peluk sayang* biar lewat pm balas review kamu **

**Dragon4Panda : Distop dulu biar Kris sedikit menderita huahaha hmmp #disumpel kaos kaki. Mian gak bisa update kilat **

**Mulov : Yoi kita bikin Kris menderita dahulu #digebug Kris. Haha itu masih rahasia nanti juga bakal tahu **

**Choi Sooyeon : Haha oke ini ada HunHan NCan. OMG *nerima video* makasih yah *langsung nonton* #plak**

**fyeahkaido : Sengaja karena kasihan ma Tao plus mau bikin Kris menderita dulu wuehehe~ *evil smirk* ini couple lain malah NCan lagi hehe. Review lagi yah chingu **

**TAO bbuingbbuing : Ahaha banyak yang kecowa eh kecewa XD ini ada NC tapi HunHan moga mengobati kekecewaan kamu hehe **

**HungryBirds : Ahaha oke siip **** Iya mian yah makasih udah mau ngertiin author hiks hiks *terharu***

**454 : Aigoo makasih sudah masuk kategori 'bagus, hot, keren' *hug* mian updatenya agak lama **

**JaeRyeoCloudnia : Ini udah dilanjut **** mian gak kilat review lagi yah **

**lovelySoo-ie : Iya nih couple lain ada bahkan sampai NCan hehe. Review lagi yah chingu **

**G-KRIS : Kebetulan ini HunHan hehe :D mian gak kilat updatenya and moga suka HunHan Ncnya XD**

**REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE**

***Bagiin video HunHan NCan barusan***


	5. Chapter 5

**Auction**

**Chapter Five**

**Warning : Typho alert karena author lagi pilek(?)**

"_Shit_!" maki Kris.

Tubuh Kris entah kenapa membeku melihat _namja_ yang ada dibawahnya kini menangis dengan mata kosong. Dada Kris berkecamuk antara bersalah dan menyesal sudah melukai Tao. Bukan... bukan maksud Kris ingin melukai _namja_ yang sudah menarik hatinya ini. Kris hanya ingin memiliki Tao, tidak lebih dari itu. Kris tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk memiliki Tao seutuhnya. Kris mengira dengan melakukan ini, maka Tao akan menjadi miliknya. Tapi ternyata tidak, dia tidak akan memiliki Tao dengan cara seperti ini. Kris justru akan melukai Tao lebih dalam jika dia melanjutkan aksinya.

Kris mengangkat tubuhnya yang tengah menindih tubuh Tao. Perlahan dia mengusap wajahnya sadar dengan apa yang dia perbuat dan mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya dengan perasaan frustasi. Kris merasa bodoh dengan apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada Tao. Caranya untuk mendapatkan Tao salah besar, sungguh salah besar. Dan mungkin akibat kejadian ini, kesempatan Kris untuk memiliki Tao makin jauh jaraknya.

Kris menghela napas panjang dan menatap wajah Tao, yang dimana kini tengah tertidur pulas setalah sebelumnya menangis. Wajah Tao terlihat kelelahan dengan beberapa bulir air mata yang membasahi area pipinya. Kris tersenyum melihatnya dan mengusap beberapa butir air mata dengan ibu jarinya secara lembut. Setelahnya Kris turun dari kasur. Kris berjalan menuju lemari pakaian dan mengambil sebuah baju piyama hangat dan kembali menuju kasur tempat Tao tengah tertidur.

Kris kemudian membereskan celana Tao yang terbuka dan memasangkan baju piyama yang sedikit kebesaran tersebut pada Tao dengan hati-hati. Setelahnya, Kris menarik selimut hingga selimut itu menutupi tubuh Tao hingga sebatas dadanya. Tao masih tertidur dengan pulas, tidak terlalu terganggu dengan apa yang Kris lakukan padanya. Kris juga membereskan kasurnya karena keadaan kamarnya yang sedikit berantakan akibat kegiatannya sebelumnya dengan Tao.

Kris dengan sedikit keraguan mengulurkan tangannya pada wajah Tao. Kris mengusap pelan pipi Tao dan kemudian beralih pada rambut hitam kelam milik _namja_ yang tengah tertidur itu. Dengan lembut Kris mengusap pelan rambut halus Tao sebelum akhirnya Kris mengecup dahi Tao dan berbisik ditelinganya.

"Maafkan aku... Huang Zi Tao,"

Setelah itu Kris beranjak dari sana menuju sofa yang berada tidak jauh dari kasur tersebut. Kris menyamankan posisinya pada sofa empuk dan setelahnya dia menutup kedua matanya. Kris berharap esok akan menjadi hari yang baik untuknya, Jika esok Tao sudah bangun Kris akan meminta maaf langsung pada _namja_ bermata mirip panda itu. Tidak peduli jika Kris akan dihajar oleh Tao, asalkan Tao mau memaafkannya saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Kris tersenyum simpul sebelum akhirnya dia tertidur.

**-oOo-**

Sinar mentari menelusup masuk kedalam kamar Kris melalu celah-celah gorden. Sinar sang surya yang begitu terang dan hangat itu pun menyinari ruangan tersebut. Membuat seorang _namja_ yang tengah tertidur diatas kasur mulai membuka matanya dengan enggan.

Tao mengerjapkan matanya untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia sadar dengan apa yang sudah terjadi padanya. Tao mulai mengambil posisi duduk dan sedikit terkejut menatapi tubuhya yang terbalut piyama hangat yang ukurannya agak besar. Siapa yang memakaikannya dan piyama milik siapa ini? Dan bukankah kemarin malam Kris sudah menyentuhnya tapi tubuh bagian bawahnya tidak sakit sama sekali. Hanya beberapa gigitan Kris pada leher dan dadanya yang masih bisa Tao rasakan rasa sakitnya saat dia menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Tao tiba-tiba teringat kembali akan _appanya_ Heechul, membuat matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.. Tao menarik kedua kakinya hingga menempel pada dadanya. Kedua tangannya melingkari kedua kakinya dan wajahnya dia sembunyikan diantara kaki dan dadanya. Tak lama suara isakkan pelan mulai terdengar didalam kamar tersebut.

Suara isakkan itu membuat Kris terbangun dari tidurnya. Kris mengerang sebentar sebelum akhirnya bangun dari posisinya dan menatap Tao yang sedang menangis terisak diatas kasur. Kembali rasa bersalah itu menyusup masuk kedalam hatinya melihat keadaan Tao.

Perlahan Kris berjalan menuju arah Tao dan duduk disamping Tao.

Tao yang merasakan seseorang tengah duduk disampingnya mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan terkejut melihat Kris yang menatap dirinya. Wajah Tao langsung mengeras dan napasnya mulai memburu melihat namja brengsek yang kemarin malam sudah menyentuh dirinya seenaknya. Tao mengusap air matanya dan mulai membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara namun terhenti oleh ucapan Kris.

"Maafkan aku..." sesal Kris, wajahnya menunduk.

Tao tercengang mendengar permintaan maaf Kris. Tapi sayang, Tao sudah tidak bisa memaafkan apa yang sudah Kris lakukan padanya. Walaupun Tao sudah tahu dan mengerti bahwa Kris boleh melakukan apapun terhadapnya karena Krislah yang membeli dirinya dalam pelelangan. Tapi tetap saja, Tao tidak bisa memaafkan orang-orang menjijikan dan kurang ajar seperti Kris yang selalu melakukan perbuatan buruk untuk mendapatkan apa yang diingkannya. Tao bukanlah benda yang bisa diperjual belikan, dia akan melawan dan terus melawan pada siapapun.

"Aku tahu kau marah padaku Tao dan tidak mau memaafkanku. Aku sudah dengan lancang menyentuhmu kemarin malam... jika kau mau, kau boleh menghajarku sekarang dan aku tidak akan melawanmu."

Tangan Tao terkepal erat karena emosi sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar memukul wajah Kris.

**BUGH **

Tao memukul pipi Kris sekuat tenaga, tapi Tao tahu pukulannya bukan apa-apa karena keadaannya masih lemah. Tao kembali beberapa kali menghajar Kris, namun Kris diam tidak melawan seperti apa yang dia katakan. Sedikit membuat Tao terkejut.

"Pukul lagi, jika itu akan membuatmu memaafkanku," ucap Kris sembari menatap Tao. Tercetak dengan jelas beberapa luka lebam bekas pukulan Tao disekitar wajah Kris walaupun luka itu tidak terlalu terlihat jelas.

Tao tercengang menatap wajah Kris terutama bola matanya yang menyiratkan penyesalan dan merasa bersalah. Tao bahkan tidak percaya dengan orang yang ada dihadapannya ini, apa benar adalah Kris? _Namja_ brengsek yang sudah berani menyentuhnya dan membuat emosinya meluap dengan hanya mendengar suara dan melihat wajah menjijikannya saja.

"Pukul aku lagi Tao," titah Kris dengan nada pasrah saat melihat keterdiaman Tao.

Tao kembali melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah Kris namun terhenti.

'**Jangan pernah melukai seseorang yang dengan tulus meminta maaf padamu Tao,'** sekelebat ucapan _appanya_ barusan membuat Tao menghentikan pukulannya pada wajah Kris. Tao menarik kembali tangannya, membuat Kris heran dengan apa yang Tao lakukan.

"Jika saja kau tidak meminta maaf padaku dengan tulus. Aku benar-benar akan menghajarmu sampai babak belur," ucap Tao tanpa memandang wajah Kris yang kini tengah tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Terima kasih kau sudah memaafkanku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi," kata Kris dengan nada yakin yang malah membuat Tao mendengus sebal.

'**Ugghh... kenapa aku mudah sekali memaafkan orang ini,'** batin Tao sebal.

**KRUYUK~**

Suara perut Tao berbunyi dengan keras. Wajah Tao memerah dan membuat Kris tertawa pelan.

"Jangan tertawa! Atau kau tidak aku maafkan," ancam Tao masih dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Kris sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Akan kuperintahkan seseorang untuk membawa makanan kemari," Kris bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju sebuah telepon didekat televisi dikamarnya. Kris menekan beberapa tombol dan terdengar balasan dari seberang sana.

"Bawa makanan yang banyak kekamarku," Kris pun mengakhiri panggilan tersebut dan kembali menyimpan teleponnya. Kris kembali berjalan menuju Tao dan tanpa aba-aba mengangkat tubuh Tao bridal style yang membuat Tao terkejut setengah mati.

"HEI! Apa-apaan ini? Turunkan aku brengsek," seru Tao meronta-ronta dalam gendongan Kris.

"Tenanglah Tao, aku hanya akan membawamu ke meja makan disana," Kris menunjuk sebuah meja makan kecil dengan dagunya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kau yang menggendongku hah?"

"Tubuhmu masih penuh luka Tao. Begitu juga dengan luka yang aku buat padamu kemarin malam," Tao terdiam saat Kris mengucapkan kata terakhirnya dengan nada menyesal yang kentara.

"Jadi anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku juga," lanjut Kris sambil tersenyum simpul. Tao merona melihat senyum Kris barusan, entah kenapa wajah Kris yang tersenyum seperti itu membuatnya makin tampan.

'**Ya ampun! Apa yang aku katakan tadi? Kris tampan? OMG! Aku mulai tidak waras,'** pikir Tao was-was. Karena bergelut dengan pikirannya, Tao tidak sadar mereka sudah dekat dengan meja makan dan Kris pun menurunkan Tao perlahan dan membuat Tao kaget.

"Kenapa kau menurunkan aku tiba-tiba?" bentak Tao.

Kris menaikkan alisnya.

"Kita sudah sampai dimeja makan Tao," Tao terdiam, membuat suasana langsung sunyi.

"Apa sebenarnya kau ingin berlama-lama aku gendong?" tanya Kris dengan nada jahil.

**BUGH**

"Aww," rintih Kris.

Tao menendang kaki Kris, membuat Kris merintih kesakitan. Tetapi Kris langsung tersenyum melihat wajah Tao yang merah karena pertanyaannya tadi.

'**Dia benar-benar sangat manis,'** pikir Kris ketika dia melihat wajah Tao yang memerah.

"Duduklah," titah Kris dan dengan sedikit enggan Tao duduk dikursi yang tersedia.

**Tok Tok**

Bersamaan dengan Tao yang baru saja duduk, pintu kamar Kris diketuk oleh seseorang. Kris memerintahkan siapapun yang diluar untuk masuk. Dan ternyata itu adalah para maid yang membawa makanan untuk Tao makan. Tao menelan air liurya saat mencium wangi makanan-makanan tersebut. Terlebih ketika makanan itu kini tersaji dihadapannya. Kris tertawa kecil melihat Tao yang menatap makanan dihadapannya begitu antusias.

Setelah menyajikan makanan tersebut di meja, para maid membungkuk sebelum akhirnya mereka keluar dari kamar. Kecuali seorang _yeojya_ yang merupakan asisten pribadi Kris yang masih berdiri tegap didepan pintu masuk. Kris menaikkan alisnya melihat asisten pribadinya Kim Hyoyeon masih berdiri disana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tao yang kini tengah lahap memakan makanan yang tersaji.

"Hari ini anda harus menghadiri rapat penting Tuan Kris," balas Hyoyeon dengan nada sopan.

Kris mengangguk dan memerintahkan Hyoyeon untuk menyiapkan semua keberangkatannya. Hyoyeon pun pergi dari kamar Kris setelah membungkukan badan padanya. Tao yang mendengar percakapan antara Kris dan asistennya pun terlihat masa bodoh, tetapi Tao tersenyum senang saat tahu Kris akan pergi. Dengan begitu dia bisa kabur dari mansion ini dan segera mencari appanya. Karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan rencananya untuk kabur, membuat kegiatan makan Tao terganggu dan membuat Tao tersedak tiba-tiba.

"Uhuk uhuk,"

Sebuah tawa kecil kembali meluncur dari mulut Kris saat melihat Tao tersedak makanan. Kris dengan sigap langsung memberikan air minum pada Tao.

"Ugh... terima kasih," kata Tao sedikit ragu menerima gelas berisi air minum dari Kris.

"Sama-sama," balas Kris masih dengan senyum yang tidak pernah menghilang dari wajahnya jika dia menatap Tao.

Tao merasa aneh dengan Kris. Apakah ini Kris yang dia kenal kemarin? Maksud Tao itu adalah... Kris yang hari ini begitu berbeda dengan Kris yang kemarin. Hari ini Kris sangat err perhatian padanya, selalu tersenyum yang Tao akui senyumnya membuat Kris menjadi terlihat lebih tampan. Dan entah kenapa Tao jadi sedikit enggan untuk melihat wajah Kris terutama matanya yang... yang... uhhh begitu indah. Berbeda dengan dengan pancaran bola matanya yang begitu mengerikan kemarin.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya Tao yang entah kenapa pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Dan Tao merutuki dirinya karena bertanya seperti itu pada Kris.

"Iya, kau jangan khawatir Tao. Aku tidak akan pergi terlalu lama,"

Tao mendengus sebal.

"Lama juga tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula kenapa kau memberiku makan dan meninggalkanku nanti? Jika tubuhku pulih dan memiliki tenaga kembali, aku akan kabur dari sini. Kau ini memang bodoh," kata Tao dengan nada menyindir. Tao langsung terkejut saat Kris mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan.

"Aku tidak akan mengurungmu disini Tao. Rumahku luas dan kau bebas kemana saja. Dan jika kau kabur, aku akan mengejarmu dan mendapatkanmu kembali sampai kemanapun kau pergi dariku," ucap Kris dengan nada penuh keyakinan. Tao langsung menunduk mendengar ucapan Kris, apalagi kata-kata terakhirnya itu berhasil membuat wajahnya memanas.

Kris melihat jam tangan miliknya sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju jasnya yang tergeletak di sofa. Langkah kaki Kris tidak luput dari pandangan Tao. Setelahnya Kris kembali menuju tempat Tao berada dan membuat pandangan Tao yang semula pada Kris langsung dia alihkan pada makanan didepannya.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang,"

"Kau bahkan belum mandi. Dasar kau bau,"

Kris terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau begitu peduli padaku Tao."

Tao menelan ludahnya mendengar perkataan Kris. Benar juga, kenapa dia harus peduli dengan keadaan Kris? Bodohnya kau Tao.

"Si-siapa yang peduli padamu, kau bau jadi kukira kau belum mandi dan... dan ahhh sudahlah pergi sana," ucap Tao dengan nada jengkel dan kesal. Wajahnya pun kembali merona.

**CUP**

Kris mengecup pipi Tao.

"Aku pergi, baik-baiklah dirumah Tao." Dan setelahnya Kris berlalu pergi dari sana meninggalkan Tao yang masih diam membeku mendapat kecupan di pipi dari Kris.

Tao menyentuh area pipinya yang baru saja dikecup oleh Kris.

Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak merasa marah atau jijik seperti sebelum-sebelumnya? Kenapa dia merasa menikmati kecupan dari Kris sekarang?

"Ya, Tuhan... apa yang terjadi pada diriku?" tanya Tao dengan nada pelan sebelum akhirnya menjedug(?)kan kepalanya beberapa kali pada meja.

**-oOo-**

Tao menghela napas bosan. Dirinya kini tengah duduk disofa menonton sebuah acara di televisi besar milik Kris dikamarnya. Tao ingin keluar dari kamar ini dan mencari udara segar, tetapi Tao sedikit enggan karena pakaiannya masih belum terganti. Dia masih memakai celana training panjangnya dan piyama hangat yang ternyata adalah milik Kris.

**Tok Tok**

Suara pintu yang diketuk membuat Tao langsung berdiri dan mengalihkan pandangnnya pada pintu kamar yang tak lama kemudian terbuka. Menampilkan seorang butler yang berusia kira-kira 40an dan beberapa maid dibelakangnya, mereka membungkukkan badan pada Tao. Sebelum akhirnya sang butler memulai bicara

"Seseuai dengan perintah dari Tuan Kris. Kami diperintahkan untuk melayani anda selama beliau belum kembali kesini. Jika anda butuh sesuatu jangan sungkan untuk memanggil dan meminta apapun dari kami Tuan Tao," sang butler kembali membungkuk diikuti kembali oleh maid dibelakangnya.

Tao hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya melihat itu semua. Sungguh, Tao tidak pernah diperlakukan seistimewa ini oleh orang-orang. Kecuali oleh _appanya_ yang selalu memberikannya kasih sayang.

Tao tersentak begitu menyadari sesuatu.

"A-anu... bisakah aku meminta pakaian yang pas untukku?" tanya Tao dengan nada sedikit ragu.

"Tentu saja Tuan," sang butler pun melirik dua orang maid dan dua maid itu pun berjalan menuju Tao.

"Tuan, kami akan mengukur anda agar bisa memilih pakaian yang cocok untuk anda," ucap salah satu maid yang dibalas anggukkan oleh Tao.

Dua maid itu pun mulai mengukur bagian tubuh Tao satu demi satu hingga akhirnya dua maid itu pun mendapatkan hasilnya.

"Kami sudah selesai Tuan, maaf jika membuat Tuan tidak nyaman selama proses pengukuran," kedua maid itu pun membungkuk sebelum akhirnya kembali keposisinya semula.

"Kami akan memberikan pakaian untuk Tuan secepatnya. Mohon Tuan sabar menunggu," sang butler membungkuk kembali bersama dengan para maid dan kemudian pergi dari kamar Kris.

"Aku merasa seperti seorang pangeran disini," gumam Tao yang kemudian kembali duduk dengan nyaman dan menonton kembali acara televisi yang sempat tertunda.

**-oOo-**

Tao kini tengah sibuk menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin besar di kamar Kris. Dia kini tengah memakai pakaian yang sudah diberikan oleh butler padanya, dimana sebelum Tao memakai pakaian itu dia mandi terlebih dahulu. Tao terkejut begitu mendapati banyaknya pakaian yang dibawa oleh sang butler dan para maid untuknya. Membuat Tao bingung memilih pakaian mana yang cocok untuknya.

Kaki jenjangnya dibalut oleh celana jeans hitam yang entah terbuat dari bahan apa, begitu nyaman untuk kakinya. Untuk atasan Tao memilih kaos v-neck berwarna abu-abu dari pada t-shirt berwarna. Dan Tao juga memilih sebuah hoodie berwarna hitam. Membuat Tao beberapa kali berdecak kagum melihat tampilan dirinya. Jujur saja dia lebih sering memakai pakaian assasin dan pakaian latihan dahulu.

Setelah memastikan dirinya sudah rapi, Tao bergegas keluar dan benar saja apa yang dikatakan oleh Kris. Tidak ada yang menahannya untuk kembali masuk kedalam kamar Kris. Tao memang diperbolehkan untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan didalam atau luar mansion Kris. Untuk yang kedua kalinya Tao berdecak kagum melihat keindahan mansion milik Kris.

Dia kini berada di lantai dua dengan tangga besar yang didepannya yang menjulang kebawah menuju lantai satu. Disamping kanan dan kiri pintu kamar Kris sudah ada dua penjaga juga butler dan beberapa maid. Tao tertegun melihat sebuah kolam air mancur ditengah-tengah ruangan lantai satu dan lampu besar yang menggantung diatas. Tao yakin lampu itu murni terbuat dari berlian, dilihat dari bentuknya.

"Apa anda ingin pergi kesuatu tempat Tuan Tao?" tanya sang butler ketika Tao mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Yah... begitulah, aku ingin melihat-lihat mansion ini."

"Apa anda mau seorang pengawal untuk menjada anda dan mengantar anda melihat-lihat mansion?" tanya butler itu sembari memberi perintah pada seorang pengawal yang tengah berlalu lalang.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih. Aku bisa menjaga diri," balas Tao sambil tersenyum pada sang butler.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,"

**-oOo-**

Tao mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, melihat keunikan dan kemewahan dari mansion milik Kris. Terkadang ketika Tao berjalan, Tao selalu memikirkan sesuatu.

Apakah dia sebaiknya kabur dari sini?

Atau tetap tinggal disini?

Jika dia kabur, kemana dia akan pergi? Dan lagi, Kris pasti akan mencarinya dan menemukannya cepat atau lambat. Dan jika dia tinggal disini apa yang dia dapatkan? Perlindungan dari Kris akan assasin lain yang memburu dirinya kah? Kemewahan kah? Atau malah tempat ini akan menjadi neraka baginya? Jika suatu saat Kris akan berbuat jahat padanya seperti sebelumnya.

Tapi, saat Kris mengatakan permintaan maaf dan juga bersumpah tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi padanya. Tao bisa merasakan nada keyakinan dan penyesalan yang meluncur dari mulut Kris. Bisakah Tao percaya pada Kris? Tao sendiri masih bingung akan hal itu.

Tao tidak sadar jika dia sudah cukup lama berjalan-jalan diarea luar mansion. Kini Tao tengah berada area belakang mansion yang hanya terdapat padang rumput dan beberapa bunga yang mekar. Terlebih disini suasananya begitu tenang, tidak seperti di sekitar pintu gerbang hingga pintu masuk mansion yang sangat ramai oleh penjaga disana sini.

Tao mulai berjalan-jalan diarea padang rumput, namun baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan. Tao sudah merasakan bahwa kini dia tengah dikepung. Dan benar saja, beberapa assasin kini tengah mengepung dirinya. Dan jumlahnya ada 20 assasin yang mengepung Tao. Tao memasang kuda-kudanya, dia tahu kini dia tengah dalam bahaya dan sialnya disini sepi tidak ada penjaga yang akan membantunya.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Tao yang matanya masih melirik beberapa assasin yang akan melakukan pergerakkan.

"Kami adalah assasin yang ditugaskan untuk membunuhmu," jawab salah seorang assasin yang langsung maju menuju Tao.

SYAT

Tao berhasil menghindari tebasan pedang dari salah satu assasin yang mendekati dirinya. Tao menendang assasin itu namun ditahan oleh assasin yang lain, dan seorang assasin kini tengah bersiap menikam Tao dari belakang.

Tap

Tao melompat keatas dengan gesit, membuat ujung pedang dari salah satu assasin gagal mengenai punggungnya. Mata Tao melebar diudara saat para assasin melemparinya dengan kunai. Namun lagi-lagi Tao berhasil menghindari kunai-kunai itu dengan lincah.

Tap

Kaki Tao menapak kembali pada tanah, namun dia tidak bisa beristirahat sebentar karena kini dua assasin lain dari kanan dan kiri bersiap untuk menyerang dirinya.

DUAGH DUAGH

Dua assasin itu terkena tendangan dari Tao yang barusan melompat dan melebarkan kakinya kekanan dan kekiri, membuat kakinya mengenai dua dada assasin tersebut. Kini seorang assasin maju menyerang dengan sebilah pedang dan siap untuk menebas kepala Tao.

SYAT

Tao menarik tubuhnya kebelakang hingga membuat dirinya seperti akan terjatuh tapi ternyata tidak. Hal itu membuat pedang yang dilayangkan pada lehernya meleset dan Tao langsung memberikan tinjunya pada ninja assasin tersebut hingga terpental dan tidak sadarkan diri. Tao tersenyum puas melihat hasil pukulan telaknya.

**JLEB**

"Ukkhh,"

Mata Tao melebar saat merasakan sakit yang luar biasa tangan kanannya. Tao melirik kekanan dan melihat sebuah pisau kecil yang menancap di tangan kanannya. Beberapa saat kemudian Tao mulai merasakan pusing dikepalanya.

'**Sialan, pisau ini beracun.'** batin Tao.

Tubuh Tao mulai mati rasa dan Tao mulai ambruk ketanah. Namun matanya masih terbuka dan masih bisa menatap assasin-assasin itu yang mulai mendekati dirinya.

"Hehehe ini sangat mudah," ucap salah seorang assasin.

"Kita habisi dia sekarang," ucap assasin lainnya yang mulai mendekati dengan membawa pedang.

"UAAKKKHH,"

Mata Tao melebar melihat sebuah pisau menancap dikepala assasin itu yang mendekatinya. Hal itu membuat assasin lain terkejut dan melihat siapa pelakunya, mereka melihat beberapa orang berpakain bak anggota FBI yang menuju kearah mereka. Salah satunya yang paling depan adalah asisten Kris, Kim Hyoyeon.

"Beraninya kalian melukai tuan Tao," seru Hyoyeon yang kembali melempar beberapa pisau miliknya pada para assasin.

Pisau itu berhasil ditangkis oleh para assasin namun ada juga yang terkena lemparan pisau Hyoyeon. Beberapa orang dibelakang Hyoyeon mulai menerjang kearah para assasin dan bertarung melawan mereka. Sedangkan Hyoyeon menuju kearah Tao.

"Tuan Tao, adan tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hyoyeon khawatir.

Tao tidak menjawab karena tubuhnya mulai lumpuh. Hyoyeon menggeram marah melihat keadaan Tao.

"BUNUH SEMUA ASSASIN ITU DAN SISAKAN SATU UNTUK HIDUP," teriak Hyoyeon. Yang diangguki oleh anggotanya.

Hyoyeon mulai menggendong tubuh Tao, bermaksud membawanya kembali ke mansion.

"Panggil dokter kekamar tuan Kris secepatnya!" titah Hyoyeon pada walkie talkie disaat dia masih menggendong Tao yang masih tidak sadarkan diri itu.

Di Tempat Lain

Kris sedang sibuk menganalisis beberapa file yang ada dihadapannya. Suara ringtone membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari secarik kertas itu pada ponselnya.

"Hallo, ada masalah apa Hyoyeon?"

Hening

Tangan Kris terkepal erat dan rahangnya mengatup keras mendengar jawaban diseberang sana.

"KAU BILANG TAO TERLUKA PARAH?" teriak Kris emosi.

"AKU AKAN PULANG SEKARANG,"

**TBC**

**Kamsahamnida buat reviewer yang tidak bisa author sebutkan satu persatu. Maaf author tidak bisa menulis nama-nama kalian karena sedang tidak enak badan, bersin melulu huachim huachim huachim srroottt*ewww**

**Chap ini dan depan TaoRis berdasarkan jumlah vote. Setelah TaoRis mungkin BaekYeol lalu KaiSoo dilanjut oleh SuLay dan ChenMin. Sekian dan wassalam huachim**

**Review please**


	6. Chapter 6

**Auction**

**Chapter Six**

**Warning : Typho. Authornya pilek lagi (-_-")#jedugin idung ke Ace(?)**

**Cast : TaoRis / KrisTao**

**Kris Mansion**

Kris yang baru saja mendapat kabar buruk tentang kondisi Tao langsung bergegas pulang. Perasaannya diliputi rasa khawatir dan juga amarah. Khawatir akan keadaan Tao saat ini yang terluka cukup parah karena racun dan marah pada siapapun yang sudah melukai Tao. Kris tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa para assasin sialan itu dengan berani masuk kedalam area mansionnya. Dan lebih kurang ajar lagi, mereka ternyata mengincar Taonya. Kris tidak bisa memaafkan siapapun yang sudah melukai Tao. Kris bersumpah akan membalasnya 10, tidak tetapi 100 kali lebih perih dari apa yang Tao rasakan.

Kris yang sudah sampai di di mansion miliknya, langsung bergegas pergi menuju kamarnya yang dimana kini Tao tengah dirawat disana atas perintahnya sendiri. Langkahnya terlihat tergesa-gesa dan tidak sabaran, wajahnya juga terlihat jelas bahwa dia tengah khawatir karena satu-satunya yang dia pikirkan saat ini adalah keadaan Tao. Dia tidak peduli pada beberapa maid dan butler yang menunduk, membungkukan badan pada dirinya. Kris terus berjalan dan berjalan hingga akhirnya dia kini berada didepan kamarnya sendiri.

Dua penjaga dan para maid yang ada disana memberi hormat pada Kris. Dan Kris tanpa basa-basi langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya dan dia terkejut melihat Tao yang tanpa memakai atasan tengah duduk dikasur. Tangan kanannya diperban dan wajahnya sedikit pucat. Disampingnya ada Hyoyeon dan dokter Cho disisi lain kasurnya.

"Kris..." ucap Tao saat melihat dirinya, dua orang lainnya hanya membungkuk sopan padanya. Kris tidak menggubris ucapan Tao dan juga pandangan ketiga orang disana yang mengarah padanya. Kris kembali berjalan menuju Tao dan berdiri didepan kasur miliknya. Matanya langsung menatap fokus pada _namja_ berambut hitam tersebut. Dan _namja_ yang ditatapnya hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tinggalkan kami berdua. Setelah ini aku akan menemui kalian untuk mendengar penjelasan atas apa yang terjadi," titah Kris pada dua orang disana yang tidak lain adalah Hyoyeon dan dokter Cho.

"Kami mengerti tuan Kris," balas mereka dan mereka pun keluar dari kamar Kris setelah sebelumnya membungkuk hormat padanya.

Kris kembali menatap Tao yang kini masih menundukkan kepalanya. Kris mendekat padanya, naik keatas kasur dan langsung memeluk _namja_ yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu.

Tao membulatkan matanya ketika Kris memeluknya. Dan Tao bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak normal, berharap Kris tidak bisa mendengar suara debaran jantungnya saat ini.

"Kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati... dasar panda nakal," bisik Kris dengan kedua tangannya masih melingkari tubuh Tao.

Tao tercengang mendengar ucapan Kris barusan, entah kenapa terselip rasa bahagia saat Kris mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Dan dengan sedikit ragu, Tao membalas pelukan Kris dengan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Kris dan menyamankan kepalanya pada bahu _namja_ berambut pirang tersebut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kris, tidak perlu sekhawatir itu mencemaskanku," gumam Tao pelan yang masih dapat didengar oleh _namja_ yang memeluknya tersebut.

Kris melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Tao dalam.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak khawatir padamu? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak takut saat aku mendengar kau terluka dan kenyataan bahwa aku tidak disana melindungimu. Itu membuatku... Merasa sangat bersalah padamu Tao." jelas Kris dengan nada pelan. Wajahnya terlihat sendu mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut.

Tao kembali menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani melihat raut wajah Kris sekarang.

"Tapi... Kris, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku sampai seperti i-" belum sempat Tao melanjutkan kata-katanya, Kris memotong ucapan Tao.

"Itu karena aku menyukaimu Tao. Sangat... sangat menyukaimu." Tao membulatkan matanya kaget atas apa yang barusan Kris katakan.

Tao langsung memalingkan wajahnya kesamping kanan dan raut wajah Tao berubah, seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa Tao mungkin merasa salah mendengar ucapan Kris. Tapi tidak, ketika Tao kembali menatap langsung pada Kris terutama pada manik mata _namja_ yang ada dihadapannya itu. Terdapat kejujuran di pancaran bola matanya dan beberapa kalipun Tao mencari kebohongan pada pancaran mata Kris maka hasilnya nihil.

**Kris menyukai dirinya...**

Tapi karena faktor apa? Kenapa Kris menyukai seorang Huang Zi Tao? Kenapa Kris menyukai dirinya, yang Tao pikir bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Kris.

Yang Tao tahu, Kris hanya ingin tubuhnya saja dan mungkin setelah itu dia akan membuang dirinya atau menyiksa dirinya. Seperti apa yang Tao dengar dari para barang lelang lain saat dia masih berada di tempat pelelangan.

Hal itu terbukti saat Kris mencoba untuk menyentuhnya dengan cara yang kasar. Sejujurnya, Tao masih sangat takut dan trauma jika mengingat hal itu. Dia takut pada Kris dan dia trauma jika Kris melakukan hal seperti itu lagi pada dirinya suatu saat nanti.

Ada alasan kenapa kini Tao tidak takut pada Kris. Kris yang sekarang berbeda dengan Kris yang sebelumnya. Dia terlihat lebih hangat dan begitu peduli pada dirinya, seperti seekor harimau buas yang siap menerkam berubah menjadi seekor anjing lucu yang akan melindungi tuannya. Aneh dan klise memang, tapi itulah pemikiran Tao sekarang. Meski begitu, pernyataan Kris barusan masih membuat dirinya ragu. Dan Kris bisa melihat wajah Tao yang terlihat tengah dilanda keraguan akan kata-katanya barusan.

"Tao... Aku tahu kau mungkin tidak percaya padaku." Kris memegang kedua pipi Tao dengan kedua tangannya. Menangkup wajah _namja_ yang tengah memiliki luka tusuk ditangan kanannya itu agar mau menatap dirinya.

"Aku tahu kau menganggapku bajingan atau orang brengsek karena perlakuanku sebelumnya padamu. Kau boleh menganggapku seperti itu Tao. Tapi kau harus tahu, itu semua karena aku sangat ingin memilikimu dan hal itu membuat mataku digelapkan oleh nafsu sehingga aku berbuat hal semacam itu padamu." Tao masih diam, masih mencerna ucapan-ucapan yang dilontarkan Kris pada dirinya.

"Itu adalah alasan pertama aku membelimu dalam pelelangan. Sejak kemunculan dirimu saat itu, kau sudah membuat mataku tidak bisa lepas darimu. Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu kenapa? Aku tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta pada seseorang sebelumnya dan mungkin itu adalah _love at first sigh_ yang kurasakan padamu Tao." wajah Tao memanas dan jantungnya mulai bedetak dengan cepat mendengar pengakuan dari Kris.

"Saat itu aku benar-benar ingin menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya. Aku dibutakan oleh nafsu hingga melakukan hal itu padamu, tetapi saat aku melihatmu menangis. Hatiku berdenyut sakit dan aku sadar jika yang aku lakukan adalah salah. Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan hal kotor seperti itu padamu. Aku menyesal, amat sangat menyesal. Aku benar-benar minta maaf Tao." Tao tidak tahu harus berkata apa mendengar penjelasan Kris. Dia hanya bisa melihat wajah Kris yang terlihat menyedihkan. Penuh dengan rasa penyesalan dan rasa bersalah.

"Bahkan sekarang, aku semakin jatuh dan jatuh setiap aku melihatmu. Perasaanku semakin tumbuh saat kau didekatku Tao. Dan kau membuatku semakin lama semakin menyukai dirimu dan tanpa sadar ternyata menjadi lebih dari sekedar rasa suka." Tao menelan ludahnya gugup mendengar lanjutan dari ucapan Kris.

"Aku mencintaimu Huang Zi Tao. Benar-benar mencintaimu, tidak peduli kau percaya padaku atau tidak. Tapi itulah apa yang aku rasakan terhadapmu."

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya, semakin gugup dengan kata-kata terakhir Kris barusan. Benarkah Kris begitu mencintai dirinya? Sebesar itukah rasa cinta Kris padanya? Lalu bagi Tao, bagaimana perasaannya pada Kris? Tao sendiri masih bingung akan hal itu.

Kris tentu sadar akan apa yang tengah dialami Tao saat ini. Sulit memang mempercayai ucapannya barusan, terlebih dengan apa yang sudah Kris lakukan pada Tao. Tapi itulah kenyataannya, itulah perasaan Kris terhadap Tao. Dan Kris berharap Tao bisa mendengar nada kejujuran dan kebenaran akan apa yang dia katakan sebelumnya.

Kris melepaskan kedua tangannya yang menangkup wajah Tao dan menghela napas panjang. Kris benar-benar terlihat rapuh hanya karena dirinya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Tao. Jangan dipikir terlalu keras, tubuhmu sedang sakit dan aku tidak mau membuatmu semakin sakit karena ucapanku barusan." Kris mulai beranjak kesamping Tao dan menggiring _namja_ yang masih memandangnya itu untuk berbaring. Kris menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas leher Tao.

"Tidur dan beristirahatlah yang banyak. Jangan memikirkan apapun sebelum kau benar-benar sembuh total." Kris kemudian turun dari kasur Tao dan bersiap melangkah pergi dari sana. Namun, baru satu langkah Kris merasakan pergelangan tangan kirinya tengah digenggam erat. Kris merasakan kehangatan saat tangan itu menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya. Dan Kris tahu dengan jelas siapa yang melakukannya.

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tao yang terlihat menunduk.

"Ada apa Tao?" tanya Kris lembut.

Tao melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kris, membuat _namja_ berambut pirang itu mengerang kecewa dalam hati karena kehangatannya menghilang.

"K-Kris a-aku itu a-aku," kata Tao dengan tergagap-gagap tanpa mau memandang wajah Kris.

"Kenapa? Apa kau merasakan ada yang sakit ditubuhmu?" tanya Kris lagi. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"A-aku juga su-su itu aku su-su," Kris menaikkan alisnya bingung dengan ucapan Tao.

"Su apa Tao?" tanya Kris sedikit penasaran.

"Aku su-su ugghhh sudah capek dan aku mau tidur," ucap Tao akhirnya yang nadanya terdengar frustasi. Tao menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Kris hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah lucu Tao barusan, namun Kris penasaran apa yang sebenarnya yang Tao ingin katakan. Namun dia tidak tahu apa yang mau Tao katakan sebenarnya padanya.

Dilain pihak, Tao hanya bisa merutuki dirinya dalam hati karena kebodohannya sendiri.

'**Kenapa bilang suka saja sulit sih?'** batin Tao miris.

**-oOo-**

Kris yang baru keluar dari kamarnya langsung meminta Hyo dan dokter Cho Kyuhyun untuk menemuinya segera. Dan mereka kini berada didalam ruangan rapat milik Kris. Kris duduk didepan dengan dikanan dan kirinya adalah Hyo dan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, maksud anda racun yang ada didalam tubuh Tao adalah racun yang sama yang ada dalam tubuh Heechul?" tanya Kris sedikit tidak percaya setelah mendengar penjelasan dokter Cho Kyuhyun tentang keadaan tubuh Tao. Dokter Cho menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ketika kita waktu itu menemukan Heechul yang tengah sekarat karena telah melawan hampir seribu assasin milik orang itu. Didalam tubuh Heechul terdapat racun yang aku percaya adalah hasil ciptaan yang dibuat khusus. Malangnya waktu itu aku belum bisa membuat penawarnya hingga membuat Heechul tewas dalam beberapa jam saja karena tidak diberi pengobatan." Dokter Cho terlihat mengambil napasnya sebelum melanjutkan.

"Meski Heechul sudah tewas, aku masih tetap meneliti racun itu dan berusaha menemukan penawar yang cocok. Dan beruntung, dua hari lalu aku baru berhasil menemukan penawarnya berkat bantuan dokter Lee Sungmin. Dan aku sangat lega, penawar itu bekerja pada tubuh Tao." jelas Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum.

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya, dan menerawang masa saat dia dan beberapa pasukan mafia miliknya pergi kekediaman Heechul. Heechul adalah seorang assasin yang sangat kuat dan hebat, namun dia bukanlah assasin yang akan membunuh seseorang yang tidak berdosa atau melakukan kesalahan fatal.

Heechul hanya akan membunuh orang-orang yang dianggap pemerintah sebagai buronan, penjahat berbahay dan ancaman bagi negara. Maka dari itu, Kris begitu menghormati Huang Heechul. Namun alangkah kagetnya Kris saat menuju kesana telah bergelimpangan mayat-mayat dan darah disana-sini.

Terlebih saat melihat figur seseorang yang tengah berdiri ditengah-tengah mayat itu. Yang tidak lain adalah Heechul sendiri, dengan beberapa luka tusuk dan sobek disana-sini. Tubuhnya bahkan penuh oleh darah miliknya dan musuh-musuhnya. Kris langsung berlari menuju kearah Heechul sebelum sang assasin ambruk ketanah.

Kris tahu hidup Heechul sudah tidak lama lagi, karena saat itu Heechul mengatakan

"Jagalah anakku Tao... Katakan aku menyayanginya... selalu akan menya...yanginya..."

Dan setelahnya Heechul meninggal karena racun yang ada didalam tubuhnya.

Ucapan Heechul jugalah yang menjadi alasan kedua bagi Kris untuk melindungi Tao. Kris merasa menyesal dan bersalah pada Heechul karena sudah melukai hati dan tubuh anak kesayangannya. Tapi Kris berjanji, setelah ini dia akan melindungi Tao dengan seluruh hidupnya.

Kris menghela napasnya mengingat hal tersebut dan Kris mulai menatap Hyoyeon.

"Lalu dengan para assasin yang menyerang Tao?"

Hyoyeon menyeringai seram.

"Sudah kami bunuh semua kecuali satu. Dan aku menginterogasi yang masih hidup. Cukup menyebalkan karena dia tetap tutup mulut, namun setelah aku siksa akhirnya dia buka suara juga. Setelah dia mengatakan semuanya, aku juga membunuhnya tuan Kris."

"Siapa?" tanya Kris dengan nada dingin. Tangannya mengepal keras dan raut wajahnya benar-benar mengisyaratkan bahwa kini Kris tengah dilanda emosi.

"Siapa yang memerintahkan mereka?"

"Orang yang sama dengan orang yang membunuh tuan Heechul," jawab Hyo.

"Kim Jaejoong kah? Sudah cukup aku melihat apa yang dia lakukan, aku harus melakukan sesuatu." Kris terlihat berpikir sebentar. Dan setelahnya dia mendapat sebuah ide yang bagus.

"Panggil Amber kemari!" ucap Kris saat dia sudah menemukan ide untuk membalaskan dendam Heechul pada Jaejoong.

"Kita akan membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi," lanjut Kris dengan seringai menyeramkan miliknya.

**Kamar Kris**

Tao terlihat gusar dalam tidurnya. Well... Sebenarnya dia tidak tidur atau mungkin tidak bisa tidur. Bagaimana Tao bisa tidur saat Kris menyatakan perasaan pada dirinya beberapa menit yang lalu dan yang lebih buruk dari itu. Tao bahkan merasakan bahwa dia juga mempunyai rasa yang sama dengan yang Kris rasakan padanya. Tapi itu dia, Tao terlalu malu dan gugup mengatakan perasaannya pada Kris.

Lagi pula mereka baru beberapa hari bertemu dan mana mungkin Tao bilang dia juga menyukai Kris. Dan Kris juga baru beberapa hari ini bertemu dengannya sudah menyatakan perasaanya padanya. Dan alasan kenapa Tao tidak bisa membalasnya saat ini, itu semua karena Tao merasa mereka terlalu cepat dan Tao sedikit ragu dengan perasaan Kris padanya. Tapi raut wajah Kris, nada suara Kris, dan pancaran bola matanya entah kenapa begitu menghipnotis Tao bahwa dia berkata dengan jujur. Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika memikirkan wajah Kris tadi saat begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

Wajah Tao memerah memikirkan bayangan wajah Kris yang dekat dengannya.

Ya ampun... dan sekarang kenapa Tao terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang tengah jatuh cinta pada sang pangeran pujaan hati. Tao mengerang frustasi akan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sepertinya... Aku juga jatuh cinta padanya." gumam Tao entah pada siapa.

**TBC**

**Mian pendek banget *deep bow***

**Chap selanjutnya panjang dan warning NC, Lemon dan SMUT for TaoRis :D**

**Udah TaoRis baru couple lain **

**Thanks To : Park EunRa JewELFishy, wkyjtaoris ALL, needtexotic, Shin SeungGi, AiuuRyeong9, KecoaLaut, chikakyumin, golden13, thepaendeo, blackwhite28, dindin, blueminra, Raichi Lee SangJin ELF, Qhia503, Shin Min Hwa, NicKyun, PrinceTae, OhXiFa, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, BabySuLayDo, myjongie, hungrybirds, Hisayuchi, ejinki, Minerva Huang, Septaaa, Mrs Kim siFujoshi, lovelySoo-ie, HyunJi, KyuKi Yanagishita, Zhii, Guest, ClorophylPanda, Riszaaa, bebe fujo, evilkyvng, AmaterasuUchih1, lee minji elf, Kimimaki, pyolipops, HSAdelia28, Jin Ki Tao, ayulopetyas11, CrayonThat XX, meyy-chaan, rha0108, 454, vickykezia23, Angel SuLay, Bbuing-bbuing, zhulfiexotics7, Vanesha, Lee Dong Hwa, nauranadiva, RitSuKa-HigaSasHi, BaekRen, NDM'phantom, zakurafrezee, Ryu, SooBaby1213, , Choujiro21, Time to argha, SaranghaeHunHan.**

**Makathih yaahhh themuanya muaacchhhh :*#ditornado Sehun XD**

**Mind To Review Again**


	7. Chapter 7

**Auction**

**Chapter Seven**

**Warning : Typho(s) and SMUT**

**Cast : TaoRis / KrisTao**

**Kris Mansion**

Seorang _yeojya_ tomboy tengah berjalan santai dilorong kediaman Kris. Dengan rambut hitam pendek, baju yang agak condong bernuansa metal, sepatu boots dan jangan lupakan mulutnya yang tengah mengunyah permen karet juga sebuah tas jinjing berisi laptop miliknya. Sang _yeojya_ datang untuk memenuhi panggilan yang Kris berikan padanya beberapa menit lalu. Dikatakan bahwa Kris ingin melakukan sebuah serangan pada JJ Corp. Dan jujur saja Amber, _yeojya_ tomboy itu sangat tertarik untuk ikut serta dalam perencanaannya.

"Nyonya Amber... Selamat datang," sapa seorang butler sembari membungkukkan badannya. Sejak tadi sang butler tengah menunggu kedatangannya. Amber sedikit berdecak sebal dengan sebutan 'nyonya' tersebut.

"Tuan Kris sudah menunggu anda," dan sang butler pun mempersilahkan Amber masuk kedalam ruangan rapat.

Amber pun masuk kedalam dan sedikit terkejut sudah banyak orang yang berkumpul disana. Ada Kim Hyoyeon, Shin Donghee, Kwon Yuri, dan dan Bang Yongguk. Semua mata yang ada disana pun terarah padanya dan Amber hanya mengangkat satu tangannya, memberi salam pada mereka semua. Keempat orang itu pun berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Kau sudah datang," ucap Kris yang duduk diposisi depan. Kedua tangannya dia jadikan tumpuan kepalanya dan mata Kris menatap Amber yang mulai berjalan santai menuju dirinya.

**PLETAK**

"Ouchh! Apa yang kau lakukan Amber Wu?" seru Kris sambil mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat hadiah jitakan dari Amber. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena merasa dipermalukan didepan bawahannya.

"_Stupid brother_! Itu adalah salam sayangku untukmu," balas Amber sambil tertawa pelan yang malah membuat Kris memasang wajah garangnya.

Amber langsung melingkarkan satu tangannya dileher Kris dan menarik kepalanya.

"Jadi ada masalah apa _brother_? Apa kau jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki manis eh? Tumben kau memanggilku?" tanya Amber. Kris langsung melepas lingkaran tangan Amber dari lehernya dengan kasar.

"Sopanlah sedikit pada kakakmu dan kita ini membahas tentang penyerangan bukan masalah cinta," nasihat Kris dengan sedikit rona pink dipipinya. Amber hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau sudah berhasil melaksanakan perintahku?" lanjut Kris dan Amber langsung tersenyum lebar.

"_Of course brother, check this out."_ Amber mulai mengeluarkan laptopnya dan menyimpannya didepan meja Kris. Setelah itu Amber mulai menyalakan laptop miliknya.

"_What the_? Gambar apa ini?" seru Kris saat matanya tidak sengaja melihat gambar dua lelaki yang tengah berciuman.

"Ooppss sorry, itu gambar yaoi pembuka laptopku," dan kali ini Krislah yang memutar bola matanya.

Amber pun mulai memasukkan kode _password_ dan melakukan aksinya sebagai seorang _Hacker_ atau mungkin _Cracker_ professional. Kris masih serius menatap pekerjaan Amber dan matanya terbuka lebar saat dengan mudah Amber membobol dada-data dari JJ _Corp_. Kris kemudian menatap Amber yang tengah terkekeh pelan.

"Entah kenapa aku harus bersyukur atau tidak memiliki adik sepertimu," ucap Kris sambil tersenyum simpul dan Amber membalas ucapannya dengan kembali menjitak kepala Kris.

"_Just shut up and enjoy my work brother_," Kris menggeram marah karena lagi-lagi Amber memukul kepalanya. Mata Kris memincing membaca setiap baris kata dari data-data rahasia JJ _Corp_. Sebuah seringai tertampang diwajah Kris.

"_Let's play_," kata Kris yang disoraki semangat oleh Amber dan anggukkan dari para bawahannya.

**Kris Room**

Tao menghela napas bosan didalam kamar Kris. Kedua bola mata hitamnya melirik kearah jarum jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Sudah dua jam Kris tidak kunjung kembali dan jujur saja hal itu membuat Tao marah dan kesal. Marah karena Kris membuatnya merasa kesepian dan kesal karena Tao merasa sangat merindukan Kris saat ini.

Tao mengacak-acak pelan rambutnya, namun dia langsung merintih karena luka ditangannya belum sembuh. Tao berdecak sebal dan memutuskan untuk turun dari kasur Kris dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian Kris. Tao memilih asal pakaian Kris, tepatnya piyama tidur Kris. Tao sempat menghirup aroma tubuh Kris yang menempel di piyama tersebut dengan khusyuk.

Sadar dengan apa yang Tao lakukan, Tao langsung melemparkan piyama yang baru saja dia pegang itu. Tubuhnya langsung merinding entah karena apa.

"Kenapa rasanya aku seperti orang mesum sih?" gumam Tao menyadari tingkah anehnya barusan. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya dan memungut kembali piyama tidur yang sudah dia lempar tadi dan memakainya.

Dengan langkah pelan, Tao berjalan menuju pintu utama kamar dan membukanya. Sadar akan pintu yang terbuka, orang-orang yang berada di luar yaitu butler dan maid langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Tao. Tao kembali merasa canggung saat mereka menatapnya dan membungkukkan badan padanya.

"Tuan Tao, apa anda perlu sesuatu?" tanya sang butler dengan nada sopan.

"Uh, tidak ada. Hanya saja... Apa kau tahu dimana K-Kris?" tanya Tao sedikit gugup dengan rona pink dipipinya. Bahkan saking gugupnya, Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak sadar bahwa posenya yang sekarang membuat para maid merona melihatnya.

"Tuan Kris sedang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu namun saya tidak tahu apa yang beliau kerjakan," balas sang butler.

"Lalu kapan Kris akan pulang?" tanya Tao lagi.

"Maafkan saya tuan Tao, tapi saya juga tidak tahu kapan tuan Kris akan kembali," Tao menghela napas kecewa mendengar jawaban dari sang butler. Dengan langkah gontai Tao kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya, pintu pun ditutup oleh dua pengawal dari luar.

Tao berjalan menuju kasur dan kembali berbaring disana. Matanya mulai terpejam karena Tao merasa kembali mengantuk, mungkin karena efek samping obat.

"Kris... Pulanglah..." gumam Tao sebelum dia kembali ke alam mimpi.

**JJ Corp**

Jaejoong tengah menikmati teh hangat sore di kantornya. Kepalanya dengan nyaman dia sandarkan pada kursi dan kedua matanya menutup menikmati aroma wangi teh miliknya. Empat assasin body guard miliknya masih dengan setia berada didalam ruangannya. Jaejoong tengah mengistirahatkan pikirannya karena dia mendengar bahwa misi assasinnya untuk membunuh Tao gagal.

Dan Jaejoong amat sangat kesal akan hal itu. Jaejoong kembali akan berencana melakukan penyerangan pada kediaman Kris jika saatnya tiba dan langsung membunuh Tao. Bagaimanapun caranya, anak dari Huang Heechul itu harus mati ditangannya. Sebuah senyum simpul tercetak diwajah cantik Jaejoong saat dia menemukan sebuah ide cemerlang. Jaejoong kemudian membuka kedua matanya, menyimpan kembali cangkir teh hangat miliknya. Mata Jaejoong terarah pada salah satu assasin body guard miliknya, sebelum Jaejoong berucap, sebuah suara benturan pintu menghentikan ucapan Jaejoong.

Mata Jaejoong menatap tajam dua sosok _yeojya_ yang tanpa izin masuk kedalam ruangan kantornya. Empat body guard assasin miliknya langsung melesat menuju dua _yeojya_ tersebut dan mengepungnya. Yang dimana dua _yeojya_ tersebut adalah Hyoyeon dan Yuri, dua asisten terbaik kepercayaan Kris.

"Bunuh dua _yeojya_ itu!" titah Jaejoong dengan nada dingin.

Secepat kilat, Hyoyeon melemparkan pisau miliknya pada salah satu assasin yang akan menyerang mereka berdua. Saking cepatnya gerakkan tangan Hyo membuat lemparan pisaunya langsung menancap telak pada kepala sang assasin.

**JLEB**

"Uaarggghh," erang sang assasin kesakitan dan langsung terbaring dilantai ruangan Jaejoong yang kini ternoda oleh darahnya.

Satu assasin lain maju menuju Hyo dan melakukan serangan dengan meninju Hyo. Hyo dengan lincah menghindar dan menarik tangan assasin yang akan memukulnya dan langsung mematahkannya. Hingga membuat suara tulang yang patah menggema dalam ruangan tersebut dan setelah itu suara erangan kesakitan mulai terdengar.

Hyo kemudian mengambil pisau lainnya dan langsung menyayat leher sang assasin hingga darah merah kembali mengucur dan mengotori lantai kantor Jaejoong. Hal itu membuat tubuh Jaejoong membeku dan tubuhnya mulai menggigil karena scene mengerikan barusan. Terlebih saat Hyo memberikan senyum mengerikannya padanya.

Disisi lain, dua assasin yang memiliki pedang katana kini mengepung Yuri. Sama halnya dengan assasin tersebut, Yuri juga seorang pengguna pedang yang handal. Yuri mulai mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya dan dalam beberapa detik tubuhnya sudah ada dibelakang dua assasin tersebut. Membuat dua assasin itu terkejut dan menatap Yuri yang membelakangi mereka.

"_Head slice_," gumam Yuri sembari menyimpan kembali pedangnya pada sarungnya.

Bersamaan dengan pedang Yuri yang sudah kembali pada tempatnya, dua kepala assasin itu pun terpotong dengan tiba-tiba. Membuat dua tubuh itu ambruk dengan dua kepala yang berguling-guling dilantai. Dan sekali lagi, Jaejoong mulai menggigil melihat pemandangan menakutkan dihadapannya.

**Tap Tap**

Mata Jaejoong kini terfokus pada seseorang yang baru masuk kedalam ruangannya. Jaejoong langsung menggeram marah dan emosinya mulai meluap melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya ini. _Namja_ tinggi dengan rambut pirang dan memakai pakaian yang elegan dan mewah.

"Yifan... Kurang ajar kau," desis Jaejoong. Kris sedikit emosi mendengar nama aslinya diucapkan oleh Jaejoong.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Kim Jaejoong. Terakhir kali kita bertemu, bukankah di pelelangan saat kau akan membeli Tao eh? Namun sayang... Kau kalah olehku Jaejoong dan itu berarti Tao adalah **milikku**," kata Kris dengan nada penuh penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya.

"Dia bukan milikmu tapi milikku Yifan. Aku akan membunuh anak itu hingga dia benar-benar mati dan menyusul Heechul," ucap Jaejoong dengan nada sinis. Kris menatap Jaejoong dingin dan memberikan seringainya.

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi," ucap Kris yang membuat Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"JJ _Corp_ milikmu ini tidak lama lagi akan hancur Kim Jaejoong," Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, namun tidak lama berubah menjadi tawa sinis.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya ucapanmu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada remeh.

"Amber, masuklah," titah Kris dan Amber pun langsung masuk dengan membawa laptop miliknya.

"Tunjukkan padanya." Amber mengangguk dan menunjukkan layar laptopnya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tergagap-gagap melihat tulisan yang ada dilayar laptop milik Amber. Jaejoong langsung menatap garang Kris.

"Ba-bagaimana kau? Kau benar-benar bajingan Yifan," ucap Jaejoong tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kemarahannya.

"Kau mengacaukan data perusahaanku, mengambilnya dan mengubahnya. Dan bahkan... kau... semua sahamku sudah kau curi, brengsek kau Yifan." Jaejoong langsung melemparkan benda yang ada didepannya pada Kris.

Namun Kris dengan mudah menghindarinya.

"Itu adalah balasan karena kau telah melukai Taoku dan membunuh Heechul. Dan juga jangan lupa Kim Jaejoong." Jaejoong masih menstabilkan deru napasnya karena emosi.

"Aku tahu kau tengah melatih assasin dipegunungan didaerah Himalaya." Jaejoong kembali membulatkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa Kris tahu rahasia paling penting dari perusahaannya?

"Aku sudah mengirim bawahanku Shindong dan Yongguk kesana dan membunuh semua assasin milikmu," Jaejoong mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga memutih.

"Kau... sudah kalah... Kim Jaejoong," dan isak tangis Jaejoong pun menggema didalam ruangan kantornya.

**-oOo-**

Tao membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan mengerjapkannya untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya kedua matanya melebar melihat Kris berada diatas tubuhnya. Mata coklat karamel milik Kris menatap intens dirinya dan hal itu membuat wajah Tao memanas karenanya.

"K-Kris sejak kapan kau?" Kris tersenyum hangat pada Tao. Jantung Tao mulai berdebar-debar karena melihat senyum Kris yang begitu indah.

"Kau merindukanku Tao?" tanya Kris dengan nada serak dan Tao tanpa komando malah menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Kris tertawa kecil dan berbisik ditelinga Tao.

"Aku juga merindukanmu... Tao~,"

**BLUSH**

Wajah Tao memerah sempurna karena bisikkan Kris yang tedengar begitu menggoda ditelinganya. Kris kemudian dengan pelan meniup cuping telinga Tao, membuat _namja_ dibawahnya sedikit mendesah pelan merasakan sensasi barusan.

"K-Kris..." panggil Tao dengan nada gugup.

"Hm, ada apa Tao?" jawab Kris.

"Aku mencintaimu Kris," aku Tao yang membuat Kris kembali memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada sang assasin.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Tao," bersamaan dengan ucapan itu, Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah manis Tao.

Kris langsung menempelkan kedua bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang lembut. Ciuman yang membuat Tao merasa melayang karena lembutnya bibir Kris yang menyentuh bibirnya. Kedua tangan Tao langsung dia lingkarkan pada leher jenjang Kris dan kemudian menariknya. Membuat ciuman mereka makin dalam dan makin intens.

Kris menggigit bibir bawah Tao, meminta izin untuk masuk kedalam mulutnya. Dan dengan senang hati Tao membuka mulutnya. Membuat lidah panjang Kris masuk kedalam goa hangat milik Tao. Lidah Kris mulai beradu dengan lidah Tao dalam pertarungan, membuat suara kecipak saliva yang menggema dalam ruang kamar Kris.

Kris berhasil memenangkan pertarungan dan mulai menjelajahi mulut Tao dengan lidahnya. Hal itu membuat sang _namja_ bermata panda itu mengerang nikmat karena rasa geli didalam mulutnya.

Setelah beberapa lama, Kris mulai melepas ciuman mereka berdua karena kebutuhan oksigen. Bersamaan dengan kedua bibir mereka terlepas, sebuah benang saliva tercipta diantara kedua bibir mereka. Dan dengan cepat Kris langsung menerjang leher Tao, membuat Tao mendesah keras saat Kris memberikan gigitan kecil pada lehernya.

"AKH!" Tao menjerit kecil saat Kris menggigit lehernya.

Kris menikmati saat dia memberi gigitan dan hisapan pada leher Tao. Membuat beberapa kiss mark kini tertampang di leher Tao dan membuat Tao menggelinjang nikmat karena kegiatannya. Tao benar-benar sudah pasrah dengan apa yang Kris lakukan padanya. Karena sejujurnya Tao sangat menginginkan ini dan dia menikmatinya. Jujur ketika Kris pertama kali menyentuhnya, Tao merasa jijik dan ingin menolaknya mentah-mentah. Tapi sekarang, Tao sangat menginginkannya karena dia sudah jatuh hati pada Kris.

Tangan Kris mulai menyusup masuk kedalam piyama tidur yang Tao kenakan. Tangan Kris yang menyentuh kulit Tao, membuat Tao merasa seperti tersengat listrik karenanya. Tangan Kris mulai mengelus-elus abs milik Tao tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya diatas sana.

"Ammhhh~ K-Kris aaahhh," desah Tao yang merasakan rangsangan Kris dileher dan perutnya.

"AAAKKHHH!" Tao menjerit keras saat Kris naik menuju dadanya dan mencubit salah satu nipplenya. Bukan hanya itu, jari-jari Kris memainkan nipple Tao hingga mengeras dan membuatnya mulai mendesah nikmat.

"Aannhhh Kris aakkhhh," Tao mulai mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Kris. Celananya terasa sangat sempit karena kejantanannya sudah mengeras dan Tao bisa merasakan precum mulai keluar dari ujung kejantanannya.

"Sepertinya... ada yang butuh bantuan dibawah sana eh?" bisik Kris seduktif, membuat Tao blushing parah.

Satu tangan Kris mulai menelusup masuk kedalam celana Tao dan langsung menggenggam kesejatian milik Tao. Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desahannya saat tangan Kris mulai bermain-main dengan kejantanannya. Mulai dari mengelus-elus puncak kepala kejantanannya hingga memberikan pijatan pada batang kejantanannya.

"AHAH! Kris," desahan Tao meluncur begitu saja saat Kris mulai mengocok kejantanannya dengan perlahan-lahan dan mulai berubah cepat.

"_Say my name_ Tao," ucap Kris sambil kembali memberikan beberapa kissmark di leher Tao.

"Kris aakkhh mmmhhh aaahhh," kedua tangan Tao mulai menggenggam erat sprei dan kepalanya mendongkak keatas karena rasa nikmat yang tiada tara.

"K-Kris aakkh lebih cep-aangghh-att aakkhh lebih aahh cepattthhh," pinta Tao dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat.

"_Of course my darling_~" dan Kris melakukan apa yang Tao perintahkan. Kris mulai mempercepat kocokannya dan menggengam lebih erat kejantanan Tao. Hal itu membuat desahan-desahan yang keluar dari mulut Tao makin keras dan tidak terkontrol.

"K-Kris aakkuhhh aahhh ssudaahh aannngghhh mmhhh keluarr,"

**CRROOTT**

Mata Tao terbuka lebar ketika dia merasakan tubuhnya terkejut dan Tao sadar bahwa tadi dia bermimpi. Tao bangun dari kasurnya dan menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Wajahnya masih memerah karena mimpi barusan saat dia mmhhh melakukan 'itu' dengan Kris. Dan Tao terlonjak kaget saat merasakan area bawahnya yang terasa basah.

Tao langsung membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan dia bisa melihat celananya kini basah. Tao langsung menepuk jidatnya dan mulai menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bantal, menjerit frustasi. Ckckck _poor baby_ panda

**TBC**

**Hwwooo maaf NC REAL chap depan hohoho#dilemparin sepatu bekas XD**

**Kemungkinan hari jumat or sabtu habis Exo in Kindergarten **

**Jangan pada marahin Jaejoong eomma karena dibikin jahat disini, marahin author aja ahaha~**

**Thank you so much for :**

**blackwhite28, myjongie, needtexotic, Shin Min Hwa, cherry han, renachun, PrinceTae, Jin Ki Tao, BabySuLayDo, HungryBirds, golden13, renren2198, chikakyumin, Dionee Huang, Raichi Lee SangJin ELF, zakurafrezee, RitSuKa-HigaSasHi, KaiSooEXOShipper, Zhii, Minerva Huang, Qhia503, wkyjtaoris ALL, AiiuRyeong9, Mrs. Kim siFujoshi, KecoaLaut, ayulopetyas11, EXOTICS TaoRisKrisTao, meyy-chaan, BeahRen, Riszaaa, Anestiakyuu203, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, SooBaby1213, Exotic changi, AndrieneEgrika, 454, BooChangChang, ClorophylPanda, NicKyun, Vanesha, Kimimaki, bebefujo, Nam Ji Ruu, evilkyung, nannaa, CrayonThat XX, Time to argha, namasaya taoris, Choujiro21, Hyunji, nauranadiva, Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics, Fly21, vip, Hami, springyeol, Shin SeungGi, aoishi. **

**Mind to Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Auction**

**Chapter Eight**

**Warning : NC, Lemon, SMUT, Typho(s), GaJe, Alur Berantakan alias Maksa**

**Cast : TaoRis / KrisTao**

**Kris Room**

Tao kini tengah duduk termenung sendirian didalam kamar Kris, tepatnya diatas kasur. _Namja_ assasin itu terlihat beberapa kali menghela napas panjang dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Peristiwa atau kejadian saat dia bermimpi tentang Kris dan dirinya yang tengah melakukan _sex_ selalu membayang-bayangi dirinya. Entah kenapa Tao bisa bermimpi seperti itu, mimpi basah tentang Kris yang tidak pernah Tao bayangkan akan terjadi padanya.

Mungkinkah karena dia benar-benar memiliki perasaan pada Kris? Atau karena kerinduannya yang ingin sekali bertemu dengan _namja_ berambut pirang itu? Atau juga karena kedua-duanya? Tao sendiri bingung memikirkan kedua pemikirannya tersebut.

Tao kembali menghela napas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tao mulai menggerakkan kakinya untuk turun dari kasur. Celana Tao sudah berganti, karena celana sebelumnya basah akibat _you-know-what_. Tao langsung mencuci bersih celana tersebut dengan wajah memerah dan mulutnya yang menggumamkan makian-makian entah apa bunyinya.

Mata Tao kini melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam dan Kris masih belum kembali juga. Tao mengerang kesal sembari duduk disudut kanan kasur. Tao tidak munafik bahwa kini dia benar-benar sangat merindukan Kris dan ingin mendapatkan kembali perhatian Kris seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Dan satu hal yang membuat dada Tao membuncah bahagia adalah saat dia tahu Kris menyukai dirinya dan kini perlahan dia juga mulai menyukai Kris.

Mereka berdua saling menyukai dan ingin saling memiliki. Hanya saja, Tao belum berani atau belum bisa mengatakan perasaannya. Gugup, canggung, malu dan lain sebagainyalah yang membuat Tao tidak berani berbicara pada Kris bahwa dia menyukai _namja_ pirang tersebut. Demi apapun didunia ini, Tao adalah seorang assasin dan bertingkah gugup seperti seorang wanita yang ingin mengatakan perasaannya pada sang pujaan hati bukanlah gayanya.

Tapi ternyata Tao malah bersikap seperti itu, hal itu sangat memalukan dirinya. Jujur saja, sangat memalukan.

Tao tidak tahu apakah Kris sengaja meninggalkannya sendirian disini atau tidak. Karena sekarang Tao benar-benar merasa sangat kesepian dan sedikit sedih. Dia ingin Kris sekarang, benar-benar menginginkan kehadiran _namja_ bertubuh tinggi tersebut.

Tao mulai merindukan saat Kris menatap dirinya dengan pandangan lembut. Tao merindukan saat Kris menunjukkan perhatiannya pada dirinya dan Tao juga merindukan saat Kris bersentuhan dengan dirinya. Dan Tao sangat benci merasakan perasaan cinta atau mungkin rindu yang menyesakkan seperti ini.

**CKLEK**

Pintu kamar Kris terbuka, membuat Tao yang tengah termenung akan pikirannya langsung terlonjak kaget. Mata Tao langsung menatap _namja_ yang dia tunggu-tunggu kehadirannya kini juga tengah menatapnya. Ternyata yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamar Kris tersebut adalah Kris sendiri. Sebuah senyum hangat yang membuat sang assasin merona tertampang diwajah tampan Kris.

"Kau belum tidur Tao?" tanya Kris dengan nada khawatir sembari berjalan pelan mendekati Tao. Pintu kamarnya kembali tertutup dari luar.

"Kau dari mana saja?" tanya balik Tao yang membuat Tao langsung memaki mulutnya karena seenaknya mengeluarkan pertanyaan seperti itu. Kris kini sudah berdiri dihadapan Tao dan kemudian mengelus pelan rambut hitam bak langit malam miliknya.

"Aku ada urusan penting. Maaf meninggalkanmu begitu lama," jawab Kris yang membuat Tao mendengus sebal.

'**Urusan penting yang lebih penting dariku yah? Aku penasaran apa itu?'** batin Tao sinis dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Kris. Kris tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Tao.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Apa kau marah karena aku meninggalkanmu?" tanya Kris. Tao melirik Kris yang masih tersenyum padanya. Sekuat tenaga Tao tidak memunculkan rona pink dipipinya saat melihatnya.

"Sejujurnya aku sejak tadi ingin pulang dan menemuimu. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Tao," lanjut Kris.

"Aku tidak marah. Aku justru lebih senang saat kau tidak ada disini," kata Tao dingin yang langsung menyesal dalam hati karena berkata seperti itu pada Kris. Terlebih saat Tao melihat pancaran kesedihan di bola mata Kris setelah dia mengucapkan kata-kata barusan. Tao langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya karena dia amat menyesal berkata seperti itu.

Kris menghela napasnya dan senyumnya pun lenyap begitu saja.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu Tao. Aku tidak akan tidur dikamar ini, kau bisa tidur disini jika kau mau dan aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi," kata Kris dengan nada pelan dan kecewa. Kris mulai membalikkan badan dan kembali berjalan menuju pintu utama yang membuat Tao gelagapan.

**GREP**

Tepat sebelum Kris menyentuh gagang pintu kamar utama, Tao sudah memeluk Kris dari belakang dan sedikit menariknya dari pintu. Kris terlonjak kaget untuk sesaat karena Tao tiba-tiba memeluknya dan Kris heran, bukankah Tao tadi bilang dia tidak suka jika dia ada disini.

"Ma-maafkan aku," Kris membulatkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan maaf dari Tao. terlebih saat Kris tahu nada suara Tao tersebut terdapat isakkan kecil.

"Jangan pergi lagi... Kumohon Kris... Jangan tinggalkan aku, yang aku katakan tadi adalah bohong," aku Tao yang membuat Kris membalikkan badan dan menatap _namja_ yang sudah membuat dirinya jatuh hati tersebut.

"Aku juga merindukanmu... Itu yang aku rasakan Kris," Kris tersenyum lembut mendengarnya dan menangkup wajah Tao dengan kedua tangannya. Ibu jarinya menghapus beberapa bulir air mata yang meluncur begitu saja dari mata Tao.

"Jangan menangis... Aku memaafkanmu Tao, jadi kumohon jangan menangis," ucap Kris dengan nada pelan. Tao mengangguk dan sekuat tenaga menghentikan isakkan tangisnya.

Kris tidak bisa menahan debarang jantungnya saat Tao mengatakan dia merindukannya. Kris juga tidak bisa menahan diri saat melihat Tao kini terlihat sangat manis dan indah dihadapannya. Kris mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tao dan mulai mencium bibir merah nan lembut milik sang assasin.

Tao membulatkan matanya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kris saat ini. Tubuhnya bergetar karena sensasi saat bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Kris dan kaki Tao mulai lemas saat Kris menjilat pelan bibirnya. Hal itu membuat erangan halus keluar dari dalam mulut Tao, yang justru membuat Kris sadar akan apa yang dia lakukan pada Tao.

Kris langsung melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan menatap Tao dengan wajah menyesal.

"Maaf Tao, a-aku tidak bermaksud untuk. A-a-aku hanya –emmphh-" Dan kali ini Krislah yang membulatkan matanya saat Tao memajukan wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya. Kris membeku, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Namun yang pasti, Kris mulai membalas ciuman Tao dan berusaha sekuat mungkin melakukannya dengan lembut.

Tao melepaskan tautan bibirnya hanya untuk mendapatkan oksigen. Namun dalam beberapa saat Tao kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kris. Kris yang sadar jika hal ini terus berlanjut maka Tao akan dalam bahaya, sekuat mungkin menghentikan aktifitas mereka. Tao menatap kecewa pada Kris karena menolaknya ciuman darinya.

"Ta-Tao maafkan aku... A-aku tidak bisa melakukan ini," Kris kembali menangkup wajah Tao dan menatapnya dalam.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kita melakukannya lebih jauh. Aku takut... aku akan melukaimu, karena seperti yang kau tahu Tao. Aku takut tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku jika aku menyentuhmu lebih jauh," jelas Kris pada Tao.

"Aku yang memintanya..." gumam Tao. Kris terkejut mendengar ucapan Tao.

"Ma-maksudmu?" tanya Kris tidak mengerti.

"Se-sentuh aku... aku memintamu menyentuhku." Wajah Tao memerah sempurna saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Bahkan Tao membuang mukanya, tidak berani menatap wajah Kris.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau tidak menyukainya Tao?" tanya Kris lagi. Sekuat tenaga Kris menahan hasrat dan nafsunya untuk menyerang Tao. Tubuhnya sudah terasa sangat haus akan kenikmatan duniawi karena melihat _namja_ manis dihadapannya. Terlebih saat Tao meminta dirinya untuk menyentuhnya.

"Karena kau adalah masterku dan aku adalah budakmu. Sudah sepantasnya aku melayanimu," jawab Tao. Jawaban yang amat sangat jauh dengan yang ingin ia katakan pada Kris.

"Jika itu alasannya maka tidak. Aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai budak, kau tahu itu. Kau adalah seseorang yang spesial dan berharga untukku dan kau bukan budak Tao." Kris membuang napasnya dan kembali berbalik untuk pergi dari kamarnya. Namun langkah Kris kembali berhenti kembali saat mendengar ucapan Tao.

"Aku menyukaimu,"

Kris membeku mendengar ucapan Tao. Kris tidak tuli dan dia mendengar dengan jelas ucapan sang assasin karena nada suaranya yang cukup keras. Kris kembali berbalik dan menatap Tao yang kepalanya tengah menunduk dan tubuhnya bergetar entah karena apa. Kris berjalan menuju Tao dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku menyukaimu Kris... Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa? Aku merasa ini terlalu cepat tapi disisi lain terasa benar," jelas Tao. Kedua tangannya dia lingkarkan pada tubuh tinggi Kris.

"Sejak pertama aku bertemu dirimu, aku benar-benar benci padamu. Terlebih saat kau memaksa mencoba menyentuhku, tapi saat kau berubah. Aku tidak bisa berbohong bahwa sekarang aku mulai menyukaimu dan sialnya rasa ini terlalu dalam. Aku menyukai bahkan mungkin mencintaimu Kris, sangat... Sama halnya dengan rasa cintamu padaku," lanjut Tao.

"Terima kasih... Tao," ucap Kris sembari tersenyum hangat mendengar pengakuan dari Tao. Kris tidak sampai mengiran bahwa Tao akan membalas cintanya, sesuatu yang Kris anggap sangatlah mustahil.

"Kris..." panggil Tao.

"Hm," jawab Kris masih dengan memeluk sang assasin erat.

"Sentuh aku... Aku menginginkanmu... Sekarang," gumam Tao.

**-oOo-**

"Mmmpphhh~"

Tao mengerang nikmat diatas kasur milik Kris. Tubuhnya kini berada dibawah sang _namja_ berambut pirang dan mereka berdua kini tengah larut dalam sebuah ciuman. Tao melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher jenjang Kris dengan jemarinya yang bermain-main dengan rambut pirang Kris.

Disisi lain, Kris tengah menciumi bibir lembut milik Tao dan menjilatinya perlahan-lahan. Kris kemudian menggigit bibir bawah Tao, meminta akses dari sang assasin untuk membuka mulutnya. Dengan senang hati Tao membukakan mulutnya, membuat lidah Kris langsung masuk kedalam goa hangat miliknya.

Lidah Kris mulai bermain atau mungkin beradu dengan lidah milik Tao. Membuat kedua daging tanpa tulang itu saling melilit dan saling mendorong satu sama lain. Dan sang dominan sudah jelas dimenangkan oleh sang _namja_ pirang. Lidah hangat Kris mulai menjamah yang ada didalam mulut Tao, mulai dari rongga mulut hingga deretan gigi putih nan bersih milik Tao.

"Eennngggg~" Tao mulai mengerang nikmat saat Kris makin intens menjamah mulutnya. Bisa Kris rasakan rasa obat yang baru saja Tao minum, agak pahit namun ada sedikit rasa manis ketika lidahnya menyapu mulut Tao dan menghisap pelan mulutnya.

Kris sekuat tenaga berusaha untuk menyentuh sang assasin yang kini sudah sah menjadi kekasihnya dengan lembut. Dia tidak ingin nafsu dan hasratnya yang sangat tinggi membuat _namja_ yang ditindihnya nanti akan terluka dan trauma terhadap dirinya.

Kris mulai melepaskan tautan bibir mereka saat Tao mendorong dadanya dengan kedua tangan miliknya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kris merasa kesal manusia harus bernapas dengan oksigen. Hal itu karena membuat ciumannya barusan terhenti akibat Tao yang memerlukan oksigen.

Kris mulai merasakan celananya terasa menyempit dan hasrat buasnya mulai tidak terkendali begitu melihat wajah Tao saat ini. Matanya yang terlihat sendu, pipinya yang memerah hingga ketelinga, saliva yang merembes keluar dari sudut bibirnya, bibirnya yang makin memerah dan sedikit membengkak dan keringat yang membanjiri wajah manisnya. Dan jangan lupakan bagaimana mata Kris menangkap saat Tao tengah menggigit bibirnya dengan begitu erotis.

Tanpa aba-aba, Kris langsung memberi kecupan disekitar wajah Tao dan kembali memagut bibir sang assasin dalam ciuman yang lebih panas dan liar. Kris tidak bosan dan tidak henti-hentinya menikmati bibir manis sang _namja_ yang kini hanya bisa mengerang nikmat karena kegiatan mereka.

"Aannghhh~~ K-Kris mmhhhh," Tao mendesah pelan saat bibir Kris mulai turun menuju lehernya. Dan Kris hampir kehilangan kendali sepenuhnya saat mendengar desahan Tao yang memanggil namanya. Terlebih saat jari-jemari Tao mulai menjambak rambut pirang Kris hingga sedikit berantakan.

Kris mulai menjilati leher Tao, sebelum akhirnya di gigit pelan dan menghisapnya hingga menimbulkan tanda kemerahan. Tanda yang menyatakan bahwa Huang Zi Tao sudah sepenuhnya menjadi milik seorang Wu Yifan.

"AKH KRIS!" Tao menjerit kecil saat Kris memberikan beberapa gigitan lain disekitar lehernya. Tao benar-benar tidak menyangka mimpinya yang tengah bercumbu dengan Kris benar-benar terjadi saat ini.

Kris mengangkat tubuhnya dan langsung membuka kemeja miliknya dan membuangnya kesembarang arah. Menampilkan sosok Kris yang bertelanjang dada dihadapan Tao. Tao menelan ludahnya melihat begitu indahnya bentuk tubuh Kris yang terpahat dengan sempurna. Dan Kris juga membantu Tao membuka piyama tidurnya hingga mereka berdua sama-sama bertelanjang dada. Dan Tao maupun Kris bisa melihat pancaran nafsu dan juga cinta saat kedua pandangan mereka bertemu.

Bibir Kris mulai turun menuju dada seputih susu dan bidang sang assasin. Tanpa ragu, Kris mulai memberi kecupan-kecupan dan gigitan kecil didaerah dada Tao. beberapa tanda kemerahan yang cukup banyak mulai tercetak didada sang assasin yang hanya bisa mendesah nikmat menerima sentuhan dari _namja_ pirang tersebut.

"Ammmhhhh K-Kris aahhhhmmm," desahan yang begitu erotis terdengar saat ibu jari Kris menekan salah satu nipple Tao. Dimana kini mulut Kris tengah mengulum nipple Tao yang lainnya. Kris memainkan lidahnya menggoda nipple milik sang _namja_ berambut hitam itu didalam mulutnya. Sedangkan nipple yang satunya kini tengah dicubit-cubit pelan oleh satu tangannya.

"AAHHH K-KRIS AAAHHH!"

Kedua tangan Tao langsung meremas selimut dan kepalanya mendongkak keatas. Rasa nikmat akan sentuhan Kris pada kedua nipplenya membuatnya melayang dan pandangannya mulai sedikit mengabur. Wajah Tao makin memerah dan makin banyak keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya. Dan kini satu tangan Kris mulai perlahan membuka celana milik Tao berserta boksernya hingga Tao naked total.

Kris melirik kejantanan Tao yang sudah tegak dan sedikit basah pada ujungnya. Kris tersenyum puas melihat hal itu, masih dalam kegiatannya mengulum nipple kanan Tao. Dan tanpa Tao sadari, Kris langsung menggenggam erat kesejatiannya hingga Tao menjerit kecil karenanya. Kris mulai mengocoknya perlahan dan mulai cepat, membuat desahan sang kekasih yang berada dibawahnya makin tidak terkontrol dan pandangannya langsung memutih.

"K-Kris _ssttopp_ aakkhhh aku mau aannggg keluar aaahhhhh~" cairan semen Tao keluar dan mengotori kasur juga tangan Kris. Kris menghentikan kegiatan mereka sejenak hanya untuk menjilati cairan Tao yang menempel ditangannya. Disisi lain, Tao tengah menstabilkan deru napasnya yang mulai memburu.

"Manis sekali," ucap Kris yang mulai habis menjilat sisa cairan Tao ditangannya.

Tao mulai bangkit dan langsung mencium bibir Kris, membuat sang _namja_ pirang kaget untuk sesaat. Kris membalas ciuman Tao dan membiarkan sang _namja_ berambut hitam itu menjamah mulutnya.

"Ahhh Ta-Tao oohhh," Kris mendesah pelan saat Tao memberi kecupan pada leher Kris dan memberikan gigitan disana. Membuat tanda merah keunguan yang sama dengan yang dimiliki oleh Tao.

Tao mendorong pelan tubuh Kris hingga terbaring dikasur. Kris kembali mengerang saat Tao menciumi dada bidang dan perut absnya berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya wajah Tao berhadapan dengan kejantanan Kris yang masih terbungkus oleh celana itu.

Tao menggoda Kris dengan mengelus-elus pelan kejantanannya tersebut hingga Tao bisa melihat gundukkan celana Kris makin membesar. Kedua tangan Tao mulai melepaskan sabuk celana Kris dan melepaskan celananya.

Kris tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Tao yang mulai membuka boksernya dengan menggunakan mulutnya. Hell! Tao benar-benar sangat merangsang saat dia membuka boksernya, dia benar-benar tahu cara menggoda dirinya.

Tao sedikit berdecak kagum melihat ukuran kejantanan milik Kris.

"Tao hisap milikku sekarang!" Titah Kris yang sudah tidak sabaran. Tao menuruti permintaan Kris dan mulai memasukkan semua kejantanan Kris yang besar kedalam mulutnya. Tao sedikit tersedak karena ukurannya yang besar itu tidak semuanya bisa masuk.

"Aahhhh _fuck_! Terusss Tao aaahhhh," desah Kris saat Tao mulai mengulum kejantanannya bagai mengulum sebuah permen lollipop. Kepalanya naik turun secara teratur dan beritme dari lambat menuju cepat. Tao bahkan menjilat dan menggigit pelan batang kejantanan Kris didalam mulutnya, membuat sang _namja_ pirang mendesah makin keras.

Tao mulai mempercepat hisapannya saat mulai merasakan kejantanan Kris mulai makin hangat dan membesar.

"AAHHHH TAOO," Kris mengeluarkan cairan putihnya didalam mulut Tao dan Tao langsung menelannya tanpa rasa jijik. Cairan itu banyak yang keluar dari dalam mulut Tao dan mengotori area bibir Tao. Kris langsung mencium dan memasukkan lidahnya dalam mulut kekasihnya untuk menikmati juga cairan miliknya.

Kris mulai membaringkan tubuh Tao dan menindih tubuhnya dengan menahan berat tubuh Kris dengan satu tangannya. Matanya menatap dalam mata sang assasin.

"Apa kau benar-benar menginginkan ini Tao?" tanya Kris sembari mengelus pipi halus Tao dengan satu tangannya. Tao mengangguk pelan.

"Lakukanlah Kris... Buat aku menjadi milikmu," balas Tao yang menangkup wajah Kris dengan kedua tangannya. Tao terlihat pasrah saat ini dan Kris memberikan ciuman lembut untuk menenangkannya.

Tanpa Tao sadari, satu jari Kris mulai masuk kedalam lubang sempitnya. Tao tersentak kaget namun tidak terlalu mempedulikannya, dia masih sibuk menerima ciuman dari Kris. Saat Kris memasukkan jari kedua, Tao menjerit kecil namun tertahan oleh ciuman mereka berdua. Dan saat Kris mulai memasukkan jari ketiga, Tao melepaskan tautan bibir mereka lalu mengerang kesakitan.

"Aarrgghhh K-Kris sa-sakit akh keluarkann aakkhh," pinta Tao, namun Kris hanya memberinya kecupan diwajahnya. Tidak lupa Kris membisikkan kata-kata manis ditelinga Tao sebagai penenang bagi _namja_ bersurai hitam tersebut.

Kris masih mendiamkan ketiga jarinya yang berada didalam lubang Tao. Dan saat Tao menganggukkan kepalanya, Kris mulai menggerakkan ketiga jarinya keluar masuk dengan perlahan. Tao kembali mengerang kesakitan dan langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah. Kris yang melihatnya langsung menjilati darah Tao dan kembali memagut bibir Tao dalam ciuman yang begitu dalam.

Kris mulai melebarkan lubang Tao dengan gerakkan zig zag agar Tao siap menerima ukuran kejantanan Kris yang besar saat masuk kedalamnya. Agar Tao makin merasa nyaman, tangan Kris kembali menggenggam kejantanan Tao yang sudah tegang kembali dan mengocoknya perlahan. Erangan kesakitan Tao perlahan mulai menghilang dan berganti dengan erangan nikmat. Apalagi saat jari Kris tidak sengaja menyentuh titik terdalam sang assasin.

"AAHHHH~ KRISSSS DISANA NNGGAAAHHH," desah Tao begitu merasakan jari Kris yang menyentuh sweet spotnya dan hal itu membuat Tao merasakan kenikmatan yang lebih dari sentuhan Kris yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Kris dengan sengaja kembali menyentuh titik tersebut dengan dirinya yang kini menggigit nipple Tao satu persatu.

"Yaaaahhh~ eemmhhh K-Kris teruussshhhh aahhnnn," Tao kembali memegang kepala Kris saat dirinya dilanda kenimatan entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"K-Krisss... Aku mau kaauu aahhh, didalam diriku..." pinta Tao disela desahannya, dirinya kini benar-benar sangat menginginkan _namja_ pirang itu. Kris mengecup pelan bibir Tao.

"Tentu _my princess_," jawab Kris.

Kris mengambil sebuah bantal dan menyimpannya dibawah pantat Tao. Kris kemudian mempersiapkan kejantanannya didepan lubang Tao. Kris menatap Tao yang menatap dirinya dengan hasrat dan nafsu juga cinta.

"Apa kau sudah siap Tao?" tanya Kris.

Tao mengangguk dan mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Kris dan memberikan kecupan pada bibir sang _namja_ pirang. Kris tersenyum dan mulai melebarkan kedua kaki Tao agar akses masuknya lebih mudah. Kris kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao dan mulai melumat bibir sang assasin bersamaan dengan ujung kejantanannya yang mulai masuk dalam lubang sempit Tao.

Kris merasakan sensasi yang tidak bisa dia jelaskan saat dirinya mulai memasuki lubang sang assasin. Sensasi yang membuatnya begitu kehilangan tempat dia berpijak dan pikirannya untuk sesaat. Tao melepaskan tautan bibirnya secara paksa dan langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan jeritan kesakitan saat milik Kris mulai perlahan masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Sungguh, Tao tidak tahu rasanya akan sesakit ini.

"Ahhh _shit_! Sempitt sekali Tao, oohhh _fuckkk_!" maki Kris tidak karuan saat dia mulai mendorong pinggulnya perlahan. Membuat kejantanannya masuk makin dalam pada lubang _namja_ yang berada dibawahnya.

Air mata mulai meluncur tidak terkendali saat setengah dari kejantanan Kris masuk kedalam lubang Tao. Rasanya begitu sakit, perih dan juga panas yang kini dialami oleh Tao di area bawah tubuhnya. Tao merasa dirinya seperti akan terbagi menjadi dua saat hampir semua kejantanan Kris masuk sepenuhnya.

"Sssshhh... Tao jangan menangis, maaf aku membuatmu terluka. Apa kita hentikan saja sampai disini?" tanya Kris saat melihat wajah sang kekasih yang menangis dan tengah menahan rasa sakit tersebut. Ibu jari Kris langsung menghapus beberapa bulir air mata Tao. Kris merasa menyesal telah membuat Tao menangis dan merasakan kesakitan karena dirinya. Dan dia benar-benar harus menghentikan ini.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ja-jangan berhenti... Aku tidak apa-apa. Cukup... diam sebentar saja," kata Tao membalas ucapan Kris masih dengan raut wajahnya yang menjelaskan bahwa dia benar-benar menahan rasa sakit pada lubangnya. Kris mengangguk ragu dan mereka diam untuk beberapa saat, membiarkan Tao merasa rileks.

"K-Kris bergeraklah..." ucap Tao sembari tersenyum hangat saat dia sudah siap. Kris membalas senyum Tao dengan mencium puncak kepalanya. Mata Tao tertutup saat Kris mengecup dahinya dan sebuncah rasa hangat menyusup masuk didada sang assasin.

Kris mulai menarik perlahan kejantanannya hingga hanya ujungnya saja yang berada didalam lubang Tao. Sekuat tenaga Kris tidak langsung menghentakkan kejantanannya saat dinding rektum Tao memanjakan kejantanannya didalam sana. Kris mulai mendorong pinggulnya perlahan, membuat Tao sedikit mengerang kesakitan. Mata Kris tidak pernah lepas dari wajah sang kekasih assasinnya.

Kedua mata Tao tertutup dan bibir bawahnya tengah dia gigit menahan rasa sakit pada lubangnya. Kris tentu berhati-hati dan sangat pelan saat dirinya memasuki Tao, dia tidak ingin menyakiti sang kekasih dengan terlalu keras menghentakkan kejantanannya. Karena bagaimanapun saat ini saja Kris sudah merasakan nikmatnya dinding rektum Tao menggenggam erat kejantannya.

"K-Kris lebih aannhhh dalam lagihhh uuaaahhh," pinta Tao sambil memindahkan kedua tangannya yang kini dia simpan pada kedua bahu tegas milik Kris.

Kris mengangguk dan mulai mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan memasukkannya kembali dengan cukup keras dan dalam.

"AAAHHHH MMHHHHH," Tao mendesah keras saat ujung kejantanan Kris langsung menyentuh titiknya. Rasa sakit yang seharusnya dia dapat karena kerasnya hentakan Kris langsung berubah dengan desahan dan erangan nikmat saat titiknya ditusuk berulang kali.

"Aaakkkhhh Kris aahhh ooohhh lebih cepatthhh sshhh," ucap Tao tidak terlalu jelas karena desahannya. Kepalanya dia dongkakkan keatas, meresapi nikmatnya saat titik terdalamnya disentuh berulang kali. Wajah Tao sudah amat sangat merah saat ini.

"Ohhh _fuck_! Sempit sekali aaahhh Tao yyeaahh sempit aaahhh," Kris makin mempercepat dan memperdalam sodokannya pada lubang sempit kekasihnya. Dimana kini kedua kaki Tao juga langsung melingkar dipinggangnya dan membantu menariknya hingga membuat kejantanan Kris masuk makin dalam. Kris merasa melayang saat merasakan dinding Tao yang mulai berkontraksi yang membuat kejantanannya bagai tengah dipijat.

"Akkhhh~! Terus Kris aahhh disana yyyaahhh," desah Tao, mulutnya tidak henti-hentinya mengatakan rasa nikmat yang mendera tubuhnya.

"K-Kris uuaahhh lebih keras lagi~ AHH AAHH," Tao langsung mengerang keras saat Kris benar-benar mempercepat dan memperkuat tempo in outnya pada lubang Tao.

"Ooaaahh Tao aaahhh," erang Kris saat dia sudah mulai mencapai klimaks.

"AAAAHHHH KRIS!" Tao yang merasakan titik terdalamnya terus disentuh habis-habisan langsung mencapai klimaksnya dan cairan mengotori dada dan perut abs milik Kris.

"ZITAO AAAHHHH!" Kris menyusul Tao dan memuntahkan laharnya didalam lubang Tao. Tao bisa merasakan hangatnya cairan Kris yang kini mulai merembes keluar dari lubangnya karena Kris sudah mengeluarkan kejantanannya.

Keduanya mulai menetralkan napas mereka yang tidak beraturan. Kris terlonjak kaget saat melihat cairan putihnya dinoda oleh cairan merah. Kris menatap Tao dengan raut wajah menyesal.

"Maaf aku menyakitimu Tao," ucap Kris. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya, dia mulai duduk dihadapan Kris dengan sedikit rintihan yang keluar dari mulutnya dan menciumi bibir kekasihnya.

"Tadi itu... luar biasa Kris~" kata Tao dengan nada menggoda dan wajahnya memerah sempurna mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Kris menyeringai mendengar ucapan Tao.

"Ronde kedua bagaimana?" tanya Kris masih dengan seringainya.

_BLUSH_

Wajah Tao memanas, terlebih saat melihat seringai Kris yang begitu sexy di mata Tao. Tao mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Kris tersenyum dan membuka kedua tangannya, bermaksud memeluk Tao.

"_Come here my baby_," Tao mendekati Kris dan duduk dalam pangkuan sang _namja_ pirang. Kris mendongak menatap wajah kekasihnya yang kini ada dalam pelukannya.

"Kau benar-benar indah... sangat indah Tao," puji Kris. Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya karena malu mendengar pujian dari Kris.

"AKH!" Tao menjerit saat Kris kembali memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam lubang Tao. Karena cairan Kris masih tersisa didalam, membuat kejantanannya meluncur dengan mudah dan langsung menyentuh kembali titik terdalam sang _namja_ berambut hitam yang tengah dipeluk oleh Kris.

Kedua tangan Kris kini memegang kedua pinggang Tao, menaik turunkannya sesuai dengan ritme. Dimana kini Tao tengah melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Kris dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher jenjang Kris. Desahan nikmat kini kembali meluncur dengan indah dari kedua insan yang tengah bercumbu tersebut.

**BRAK**

"_BROTHER_! MANA JANJIMU MEMBELIKANKU PU-" ucapan Amber yang baru saja masuk dengan menendang pintu kamar Kris terhenti saat melihat kakaknya kini tengah melakukan _sex_ dengan _namja_ yang tidak dia kenal.

"OMG! ASDFGHJKL KYAAAAAA~" histeris Amber melihat scene didepannya selayaknya _fangirls_.

Bahkan para maid yang berada dibelakang Amber yang penasaran mencuri-curi pandang dan berakhir dengan wajah merah dan pingsan ditempat. Hyo dan Yuri yang terkenal dingin bahkan wajahnya memanas saat melihat scene dihadapan mereka. Tidak menyangka tuan mereka kini tengah melakukan _sex_ dengan Tao.

"Cih! Pengganggu," gumam Kris dingin. Dimana Tao hanya bisa mempererat pelukannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kris. Dia benar-benar sangat malu karena tertangkap basah tengah sedang bercumbu panas dengan Kris.

"K-K-Kris~ aku malu sekali~" ucap Tao dengan nada imut nan menggemaskan, jangan lupa raut wajahnya yang kelewat manis itu. Kris menelan ludahnya melihat pose dan nada suara Tao. Bukannya berhenti, Kris malah kembali menyerang sang assasin diranjang dengan menutupi kegiatan mereka dengan selimut. Tidak mempedulikan teriakkan Amber yang meminta sang kakak untuk membuka selimutnya.

**TBC**

**Next : KaiSoo**

**Title : "I Found You"**

**Huaaaaaa ceritanya malah jadi GAJE gini#cakar tukang baso(?)**

**HOT gak bagian NCnya readers?**

**Gak mau banyak komentar dulu udah ngantuk**

**Spesial Thanks to :**

**KID, anestiakyu203, Summer Jung, wkyjtoris ALL, 13ginger, Qhia503, shinminkyuu, Shin Min Hwa, Jin Ki Tao, vip, chikakyumin, Shin SeungGi, Dionee Huang, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Septaaa, Time to argha, Minerva Huang, ryeowookims, , NicKyun, needtexotic, Kim Ri Ha, Kimimaki, paprikapumpkin, Mrs Kim siFujoshi, KecoaLaut, 454, pyolipops, Choujiro21, nauranadiva, Arvita Kim, BabySuLayDo, cherry han, Riszaaa, zakurafrezee, blackwhite28, meyy-chaan, PrinceTae, HungryBirds, Hisayuchi, QQ okey, ayulopetyas11, evilkyvng, ajib4ff, Fly21, BaekRen, Lee Dong Hwa, BooChangChang, SooBaby1213, springyeol, myjongie, Zhii, 00' no name, vickykezia23, Rany Panda Bbuing-bbuing, Park EunRa JewELFishy.**

**Kamsahamnida~ mmuaacchhhh#ditampar sendal XD **

**Review again please**


	9. Chapter 9

**Auction**

**Chapter Nine**

**I Found You**

**Main Cast ; KaiSoo**

**Warning : Smut, NC, Lemon, Typho(s), OOC.**

**-oOo-**

Kai membeku melihat seorang _namja_ yang sekarang sedang naik keatas panggung pelelangan. _Namja_ berwajah manis dengan kedua matanya yang bulat serta rambut hitam bak langit malamnya. Dan juga dengan kulit yang seputih susu itu, dengan takut mulai berjalan menuju tengah panggung dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Sudah jelas bahwa _namja_ itu tengah dilanda rasa takut terhadap orang-orang yang kini berseru begitu melihat dirinya.

Mata Kai tidak pernah lepas dari _namja_ tersebut dan tanpa sadar dia menjilat bibir bawahnya. Akhirnya dia menemukannya kembali, seseorang yang dulu pernah menjadi bagian dari one-night-stand Kim Jongin. Orang yang dahulu pernah meminta tolong pada dirinya, meminta uang padanya dengan imbalan yaitu menyerahkan tubuhnya untuk dirinya selama semalam.

Namun setelah Kai melakukan _sex_ dengan _namja_ itu, Kai akui dia sangat ketagihan dengannya. Bercinta dengan _namja_ itu rasanya begitu berbeda dengan lelaki dan wanita lainnya yang pernah dia ajak bercinta selama ini. Setiap sentuhan yang dia berikan pada _namja_ itu mengirimkan getaran tersendiri di hati Kai. Suara erangan dan desahan dari _namja_ itu bagaikan suara melodi terbaik yang pernah Kai dengar seumur hidupnya. Bahkan saat Kai memasuki dirinya, Kai tidak memakai kondom sama sekali. Tidak seperti saat dia memasuki lelaki dan wanita lainnya dengan memakai kondom dan Kai tidak tahu kenapa saat dia dengan Kyungsoo tidak memakainya?

Bukan hanya itu saja, pemandangan saat Kyungsoo tengah dia sentuh membuat Kai tidak bisa melupakannya. Wajahnya yang memerah, tubuhnya yang begitu sexy menggeliat-geliat tidak terkontrol, wangi tubuhnya yang memabukkan dan kedua mata besarnya yang indah saat diliputi nafsu sungguh adalah pemandangan terbaik yang pernah Kai lihat.

Setelah one-night-stand itu, Kai kembali mencari-cari _namja_ tersebut namun hasilnya adalah nihil. _Namja_ itu hilang bagai ditelan oleh bumi, kemanapun Kai mencarinya maka hasilnya sudah jelas adalah kesia-siaan. Dan jujur hal itu membuatnya frustasi. Bagaimana bisa dia tahan jika bayang-bayang saat dia tengah melakukan _sex_ dengan _namja_ itu selalu hadir di mimpinya? Dan Kai akui, sex dengan Kyungsoo saat itu adalah sex terbaik yang pernah dia rasakan semuru hidupnya.

Tapi Kai tidak menyangka setelah enam bulan dia tidak berhasil menemukannya. Yang berarti enam bulan dia tidak melakukan _sex_ dengan siapapun, kenapa? Karena Kai tidak tertarik lagi dengan yang lain dan hanya tertarik pada Kyungsoo seorang sejak saat itu. Kai tidak terlalu ambil pusing saat dia menceritakan pengalamannya pada sahabatnya Suho dan Suho mengatakan bahwa dirinya jatuh cinta pada namja itu.

**Cinta kah?**

Yah memang benar bahwa Kai cinta pada _namja_ itu. Kai mencintai tubuhnya, Kai mencintai suara merdunya, Kai mencintai kedua mata indahnya, Kai mencintai Kyungsoo saat dia memohon-mohon ketika mereka sedang melakukan _sex_. Kai mencintai semua yang ada pada diri Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa dia merasa seperti itu. Yang jelas, Kyungsoo kini sudah menjadi candu baginya.

Dan Kai tidak menyangka ternyata _namja_ itu ada ditempat ini, Kai tidak tahu kenapa dia ada disini dan dia tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Yang terpenting adalah, Kai harus mendapatkan kembali _namja_ itu dan membuatnya menjadi miliknya. Kai sudah tidak sabar untuk membawanya pulang dan menyentuh _namja_ itu lagi seperti sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo masih menundukkan dirinya takut-takut terhadap orang-orang dihadapannya. Kyungsoo tidak menyangka setelah dia melakukan _sex_ dulu dengan seorang bisnisman dan juga artis terkenal bernama Kim Jongin akan berakhir ditempat seperti ini. Kyungsoo tidak menyangka dirinya yang sudah mendapatkan uang untuk membayar pengobatan _eommanya_ yang sakit keras akan diculik di perjalanannya dan berakhir di kurung ditempat pelelangan.

Dan Kyungsoo saat itu menangis terus menerus memikirkan nasib _eommanya_ yang entah sekarang bagaimana keadaannya.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mulai mengangkat kepalanya saat sang MC mulai memberikan tawaran untuk dirinya. Kedua mata Kyungsoo melirik sembarang arah pada para tamu pelelangan yang sebagian besar adalah orang-orang yang sudah tua dan berumur. Kyungsoo menatap mereka penuh dengan rasa jijik.

Kyungsoo merasakan seseorang tengah menatapnya dengan intens. Saat Kyungsoo melihat siapa orang tersebut, kedua matanya terbuka makin lebar melihat seseorang yang dia kenal kini tengah menyeringai melihat dirinya. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya takut-takut saat _namja_ itu, Kim Jongin menggumamkan kata-kata yang Kyungsoo pahami berbunyi

'**Akhirnya aku menemukanmu... Kyungsoo,'**

Kyungsoo langsung membuang mukanya dari _namja_ berkulit tan sexy itu. Memori saat dia melakukan _sex_ dengan Jongin langsung berputar diotaknya dan membuat wajahnya memanas. Kai yang melihat dan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kyungsoo menyeringai makin lebar.

Dan Kyungsoo sudah menebak-nebak siapa kira-kira yang akan membeli dirinya. Dan sesuai dugaannya, Kim Jonginlah yang berhasil membelinya seharga $55.000.000 dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menekan rasa terkejutnya mendengar nominal harga tersebut. Kyungsoo sekuat tenaga tidak memandang _namja_ yang sudah membelinya itu saat sang MC menyuruhnya keluar karena dia sudah terjual.

**-oOo-**

Kyungsoo kini berada diruang tunggu budak bersama dengan barang lelang lainnya. Jatungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan saat dia tahu sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi milik Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus bersyukir atau tidak dengan hal tersebut. Kyungsoo kemudian menghela napas panjang dan menatap seseorang yang baru saja masuk. Seseorang yang katanya adalah anak dari Huang Heechul, assasin yang terkuat dan ditakuti banyak orang.

Kyungsoo yang penasaran mulai mendekati anak itu dan ternyata bukan hanya dia saja yang mendekatinya. Dua namja lain juga mendekati anak sang assasin tersebut dan terlihat berusaha untuk berbicara dengannya. Kyungsoo memperhatikan percakapan mereka bertiga dan ternyata anak itu mengatakan sendiri jika dia memang anak dari Huang Heechul. Kyungsoo jadi penarasan siapa yang membelinya dan pasti harganya cukup tinggi dibanding dirinya.

"Siapa yang membelimu?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mendekati mereka, mereka semua pun memandang Kyungsoo.

"Seseorang bernama Kris dan dia... membeliku seharga seratus juta dollar,' ucap anak sang assasin yang membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget dengan nominal harga tersebut. Tapi Kyungsoo kenal siapa itu Kris, Kris adalah ketua dari mafia Red Dragon yang bersekutu dengan pemerintah. Sudah jelas harga segitu bukanlah masalah bagi seorang ketua mafia terbaik di Korea dan mungkin jika mau Kris bisa menaikkan harganya.

**CKLEK**

Pintu ruangan terbuka lebar dan menampilkan seorang pria bertubuh tambun dengan orang-orang yang mirip _body guard_ dibelakangnya.

"Nah.. saatnya kalian pergi dari sini dan menjadi budak _master_ kalian," ucap pria tambun itu dan beberapa _body guard_ mulai masuk dan membawa beberapa balang lelang milik tuannya masing-masing. Kyungsoo mulai berdiri saat dia melihat seseorang yang familiar kini berdiri dihadapannya, seseorang yang membeli dirinya yaitu Kim Jongin.

Kai mulai berjalan mendekat pada Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo gugup juga takut dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Kai padanya. Saat jarak mereka makin dekat, entah kenapa Kyungsoo malah mundur sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Kai. Kyungsoo makin takut saat Kai menyunggingkan sebuah _evil smirk_ miliknya.

**DUK**

Punggung Kyungsoo menabrak dinding dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa kabur karena kini Kai sudah ada dihadapannya. Kai langsung mengurung Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya yang bertengger di kanan dan kiri Kyungsooo menekan dinding. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya gugup melihat dirinya kini sangat dekat dengan Kai.

Kyungsoo menahan napasnya saat wajah Kai mendekati lehernya dan meniupnya pelan. Kyungsoo mulai berkeringat dingin dan menahan desahannya saat lidah Kai mulai menyapu lehernya. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak mempedulikan pandangan yang dilayangkan beberapa lelang lain yang menatap mereka berdua. Kyungsoo terlonjak saat Kai menarik tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu Kyungsoo..." bisik Kai ditelinga Kyungsoo dengan nada yang agak seduktif menurut Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu? Setelah kita melakukan sex, aku benar-benar sangat merindukanmu. Aku mencari-cari dirimu tapi kau menghilang. Kau membuatku ketagihan dan aku tidak bisa melupakan malam itu," lanjut Kai dihadapan wajah Kyungsoo yang entah kenapa memerah mendengarnya.

"Sekarang kau sudah menjadi milikku... dan itu berarti kau tidak akan bisa pergi dariku lagi," Kai langsung mencium bibir Kyungsoo dan memagutnya, membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar menerima ciuman Kai yang tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo mengerang tertahan saat Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya dan langsung memasukkan lidahnya saat Kyungsoo membuka bibirnya sedikit. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan _namja_ yang satu ini. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal seperti ini ditempat umum begini? Kyungsoo benar-benar malu menjadi tontonan disana.

Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan mendorong dada Kai menggunakan kedua tangannya. Setelah lepas, Kyungsoo langsung membuang mukanya dari Kai dan mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Ciuman Kai begitu liar dan agak kasar, membuat Kyungsoo tadi sulit mengambil oksigen dan membuatnya sesak napas.

Kyungsoo kembali terlonjak kaget saat Kai menarik pergelangan tangannya secara paksa.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi Kyungsoo. Aku harap kau sudah siap," ucap Kai sambil menyeringai mesum pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menalan salivanya mendengar ucapan Kai. Dia tahu, kini malam yang benar-benar panas waktu itu akan terulang kembali.

**-oOo-**

Bibir Kyungsoo dan Kai kini tengah beradu dengan saling menghisap dan melumat satu sama lainnya. Mereka berdua kini tengah berada di atas kasur kamar Kai yang cukup berantakan. Kai langsung membawa Kyungsoo ke kamarnya saat mereka sudah sampai di kediamannya. Kai sudah tidak tahan dan tidak sabar untuk mencicipi kembali tubuh Kyungsoo yang dahulu pernah dia sentuh itu.

Kyungsoo kini tengah berada didalam pelukan Kai. Kedua tangan Kyungsoo dia lingkarkan di leher Kai sedangkan kedua tangan Kai kini melingkar dipinggang rampingnya.

"Enngghhhh~~"

Kyungsoo mengerang pelan saat Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya meminta akses untuk masuk. Kyungsoo dengan senang hati membukakan sedikit mulutnya agar lidah hangat Kai bisa masuk dan mengeksploitasi apa yang ada didalam mulutnya. Masing-masing dari mereka menikmati ciuman panas tersebut dan enggan untuk melepas bibir mereka satu sama lain.

Lidah Kai kini menyapu mulut Kyungsoo. Dimulai dari gigi Kyungsoo yang putih bersih, rongga mulut Kyungsoo dan kemudian akhirnya mengajak lidah Kyungsoo untuk bertarung satu sama lain. Kyungsoo menerima tantangan Kai dan mulai mendorong lidah Kai dari dalam mulutnya. Sedangkan lidah Kai malah sebaliknya, mendorong lidahnya agar bisa terus berada didalam mulut Kyungsoo yang hangat. Hal itu membuat lidah mereka saling dorong dan saling membelit satu sama lainnya.

Kai tersenyum dalam ciumannya saat Kyungsoo terlihat mulai mengalah karena kalah kuat. Kai kembali menjilati apa yang ada didalam mulut Kyungsoo, merasakan manisnya mulut _namja_ yang tengah dia peluk erat ini.

"Euuhhhh K-Kai aahhh," Kyungsoo kembali mengerang saat Kai tidak hanya menjilati mulutnya tetapi juga mulai menghisapnya. Saliva mulai keluar dari sudut bibir Kyungsoo dan entah saliva milik siapa itu. Kai terus dan terus saja menjilat dan menghisap mulut Kyungsoo, merasakan rasa manis yang tidak akan pernah bisa hilang yang bisa dia rasakan didalam mulut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melepaskan paksa ciuman mereka karena kebutuhan akan oksigen. Kyungsoo mulai mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya saat Kai hanya menatap nafsu kondisi Kyungsoo saat ini. Wajahnya sangat merah, bibirnya bengkak dan basah karena saliva. Juga wajahnya sedikit terlihat berkeringat karena kegiatan panas mereka.

Kai kembali memagut dan melumat bibir ranum Kyungsoo dengan liar dan kasar. Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah dan mengerang pelan saat Kai kembali menciumnya. Kedua tangan Kai mulai turun pada ujung baju Kyungsoo, Kai menghentikan ciumannya sebentar. Kemudian Kai mengangkat ujung baju Kyungsoo hingga lepas dari tubuh Kyungsoo dan kembali mencium bibir sang namja yang telah Kai beli dipelelangan tersebut.

Kai mulai mengusap-usap pelan kulit perut seputih susu milik Kyungsoo yang begitu lembut dan halus bagai bayi. Kyungsoo mendesah pelan dalam ciumannya saat Kai mengusap-usap abs miliknya.

"MMPPPHHHH!"

Kyungsoo mendesah keras namun tertahan dalam ciumannya saat Kai mencubit nipple kirinya dengan satu tangan secara tiba-tiba dengan keras. Kai kembali mencubit nipple Kyungsoo yang satunya sama kerasnya dengan yang kiri. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo kembali mendesah dan mengerang dengan keras dalam ciuman mereka dan membuat kedua nipplenya makin memerah dan mengeras.

Kyungsoo berusaha untuk melepaskan ciumannya namun satu tangan Kai menahan tengkuknya agar ia tidak bisa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah saat Kai kembali melakukan hal yang sama berulang kali pada kedua nipplenya.

Kyungsoo bernapas lega saat Kai melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mulai mendesah tidak terkontrol saat Kai meremas kedua dadanya.

"Akkhhh aaahhh ssaaahh Kai aahhhh," desah Kyungsoo dan dia berusaha menghentikan kedua tangan Kai yang meremas dadanya, namun hasilnya nol besar. Kai hanya memasang seringainya melihat Kyungsoo yang kini mulai terlihat pasrah. Kyungsoo langsung memeluk leher Kai dan sebisa mungkin menahan desahannya saat Kai kembali meremas dadanya dan mencubit nipplenya yang masih mengeras.

"Jangan ditahan... biarkan aku mendengar melodi indah suaramu Kyungsoo," bisik Kai ditelinga Kyungsoo. Kai langsung mengulum cuping telinga Kyungsoo dan menjilat pelan lubang telinga Kyungsoo hingga basah.

"Aaannhhhh hhaaahh Kai~~"

Desahan kembali meluncur dengan indah saat Kyungso tidak bisa menahannya karena rasa nikmat yang menderanya disana sini. Kyungsoo dan Kai masing-masing bisa merasakan kejantanan mereka sudah mulai mengeras dan celana mereka sudah terasa sempit.

Kai menghentikan kegiatannya dan mulai melepaskan semua pakaian yang dia pakai, begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo. Kini mereka berdua sama-sama naked total dengan Kyungsoo kini berada diatas tubuh Kai yang tengah berbaring. Pantat sexy Kyungsoo kini berada diatas abs sempurna milik Kai. Kedua tangan Kai dia simpan di pinggang Kyungsoo, sedangkan kedua tangan Kyungsoo kini berada didada bidang Kai. Mereka berdua kembali berciuman panas dan liar.

"Emmphh," Kai mengerang pelan dalam ciuman mereka saat Kyungsoo kini mencubit nipplenya dan meremas dadanya. Kyungsoo mulai memaju mundurkan pinggangnya, membuat kejantanan miliknya bergesekkan dengan abs Kai dan pantatnya menabrak-nabrak kejantanan Kai yang tengah mengacung tersebut.

"Aaahhh~ Ohhhh~" keduanya mendesah pelan saat merasakan nikmatnya kejantanan mereka bergesekkan. Mereka berdua tidak terlalu berbicara banyak, hanya gerak tubuh dan desahan yang bisa mereka berdua lakukan.

Kai mulai bangkit dan mendorong Kyungsoo hingga kini Kyungsoolah yang berbaring dikasur. Kai menyeringai pelan dan duduk dihadapan Kyungsoo dengan kejantanannya kini berada didepan wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang mengerti langsung menjilati pelan ujung kejantanan Kai.

"Ohh _fuck_! Kyungsoo aahhh," Kai mendesah pelan saat lidah hangat Kyungsoo mulai menjilati ujung kejantanannya. Hal itu membuat kejantanan Kai makin besar dan keras.

Kyungsoo mulai memasukkan semua kejantanan Kai yang besar kedalam mulutnya. Tidak semuanya kejantanan Kai bisa masuk karena cukup besar. Kyungsoo mulai menghisap pelan dan menjilati batang kejantanan Kai didalam mulutnya. Bahkan terkadang Kyungsoo menggigit pelan kejantanan milik Kai.

"_Fuck fuck_! Kyungsoo terusshhh aannhhh kau luar biasa aahhhh," ucap Kai tidak jelas saat merasakan sensasi nikmat pada kejantanannya. Kai mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya agar kejantanannya bisa masuk lebih dalam kedalam mulut Kyungsoo. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo terbatuk pelan namun dia tidak berhenti dan tetap terus melakukan tugasnya memanjakan adik kecil Kai didalam mulutnya.

Kai menarik kejantanannya saat dia mulai merasa akan klimaks, hal iu membuat Kyungsoo mengerang kecewa. Kai tersenyum simpul melihat reaksi Kyungsoo dan mencium kembali bibirnya yang tidak pernah sekalipun Kai merasa bosan untuk melumatnya. Kai kini mulai memanjakan kejantanan Kyungsoo dengan mengocoknya perlahan-lahan. Tubuh Kyungsoo mulai menggelinjang nikmat karena sentuhan tangan Kai pada kejantanannya.

Bibir Kai kini mulai turun pada leher Kyungsoo dan mulai membuat tanda merah yang banyak disana. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menjerit kecil karena rasa nikmat juga sakit saat Kai menggigit lehernya. Dan bibir Kai kini mulai turun kembali menuju dada Kyungsoo. Kai mulai mengulum nipple Kyungsoo satu persatu dengan liar. Kyungsoo mendesah dengan keras menerima rangsangan tersebut dan merasa dirinya akan klimaks sebentar lagi.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat Kai tiba-tiba mengikat kedua tangannya dengan tali yang entah dari mana asalnya. Kedua tali itu terikat disamping kanan dan kiri kepala kasur membuat kedua tangan Kyungsoo terbuka. Kyungsoo menatap Kai tidak mengerti dan kaget, sedangkan Kai hanya bisa terkekeh pelan dan mulai bangkit dari kasur.

"Kita akan sedikit bermain-main sayangku~" kata Kai sambil membuka sebuah laci disamping kasur dan mengeluarkan beberapa benda yang ternyata adalah sex toys. Ada cock ring, vibrator, dan lube.

Kai langsung memasang cock ring pada kejantanan Kyungsoo yang masih menegang. Kyungsoo memohon pada Kai agar dia melepaskan cock ring itu namun Kai hiraukan begitu saja. Kai kembali mengocok kejantanan Kyungsoo dengan lebih cepat membuat Kyungsoo menutup kedua matanya dan mulai mendesah tidak terkendali.

"Aakkhh Kai aakkk kumo-akkhh-hon lepaskan aakkhh aku mauu aakhh," ucapan Kyungsoo tidak jelas karena diliputi oleh desahannya namun Kai paham ucapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ingin sekali melepaskan cock ring itu dan segera klimaks, tapi karena kedua tangannya terikat maka dia hanya bisa memohon pada Kai walau Kyungsoo tahu itu tidak akan berhasil.

"Tidak sayangku... aku tidak akan melepasnya hingga waktunya," balas Kai sambil mengecup pelan bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memasang lagi wajah memohon pada Kai saat dia benar-benar tidak tahan untuk klimaks namun karena cock ring tersebut dia tidak bisa. Kyungsoo mulai merasakan sakit bercampur nikmat pada kejantantannya yang terpasang cock ring tersebut.

"Aahhhh eemmhhh Kai kumohon~~~ aku sudah aaahhh tidak aaah," pinta Kyungsoo dengan nada memelas namun kembali Kai tidak menggubrisnya. Kai mulai melumuri vibrator dengan lube begitu juga dengan kejantanannya.

Kai melebarkan kedua kaki Kyungsoo dengan satu tangan karena satu tangannya masih bermain-main di kejantanan Kyungsoo. Kai menjilat bibir bawahnya melihat hole pink Kyungsoo yang seolah menggodanya untuk dimasuki. Tanpa aba-aba, Kai langsung memasukkan vibrator dengan tingkat getar maksimal itu pada lubang Kyungsoo.

"AAAKKKHHHH! KAI AAKKHHHH KELU-AAKHH-KELUARKAN SAKITTTT!" teriak Kyungsoo saat dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada lubangnya. Kyungsoo mulai menangis karena rasa sakit tersebut. Kai mengecup dan melumat kembali bibir Kyungsoo untuk menenangkannya dan makin mempercepat kocokannya pada kejantanan Kyungsoo. Berharap agar rasa sakit pada lubang Kyungsoo akan sedikit berkurang oleh rasa nikmat yang Kai berikan.

Kyungsoo merasakan getaran vibrator pada lubangnya begitu menyakitkan dan perih. Dan Kyungsoo merasakan lama kelamaan rasa sakit dan perih itu perlahan mulai berkurang. Kini erangan kesakitannya perlahan mulai terganti dengan erangan dan desahan nikmat yang tidak bisa dia jabarkan. Kyungsoo merasa dirinya bagai terbang dilangit ketujuh mendapat kenikmatan dibeberapa titik tubuhnya karena Kai.

Kai tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang kini sudah berhenti menangis karena rasa sakit pada lubangnya. Kai kembali menjilat bibir bawahnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya melihat tubuh Kyungsoo dari atas hingga bawah yang sedang dilanda rasa nikmat saat ini. Betapa Kai mencintai tubuh Kyungsoo dan mungkin Kyungsoo itu sendiri. Kai tidak terlalu peduli yang mana, yang penting kini dia sudah tidak tahan untuk memasuki Kyungsoo kembali seperti waktu itu.

Kai makin melebarkan kaki Kyungsoo dan mulai memasukkan kejantanannya tanpa melepaskan vibrator yang masih menancap didalam lubang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menahan jeritan kesakitannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah saat kejantanan Kai masuk kedalam lubangnya yang terasa makin penuh.

"SHIT! Kau sungguh sempit Kyungsoo aammhhh nikmat sekali aahhh oohhh," ucap Kai sambil terus memasukkan kejantanannya sepenuhnya kedalam lubang Kyungsoo. Kai bisa merasakan lubang Kyungsoo yang memijat kejantanannya didalam sana dan getaran vibrator yang bersentuhan dengan kejantanannya membuat Kai merasa melayang di langit dan dia langsung memeluk Kyungsoo. Kai menjilati darah Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo menahan jeritan kesakitannya saat ini.

"AAKKHH AAKKHH AAKKHH KAI~~ AAKKHH!" Kyungsoo berteriak keras saat Kai yang memeluknya tiba-tiba mulai memaju mundurkan pinggangnya dengan beringas. Gerakkan maju mundurnya tersebut membuat ujung kejantanan Kai langsung mengenai titik terdalam Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun membalas pelukan Kai dengan memeluk lehernya erat saat Kai mulai melepaskan ikatan talinya.

"Kyungsoo akh kau sungguh sempit ssshhh nikmat sekali aahh aahhhh," desah Kai masih sambil terus menggenjot lubang Kyungsoo tanpa ampun.

"Kai~ akh emmhhh terus aahh lebih cepat lagi~~ lebih keras lagihhhh uaahhh," Kai langsung mematuhi permintaan Kyungsoo dan makin kasar memaju mundurkan pinggangnya. Kejantanan Kyungsoo yang bersentuhan dengan abs milik Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo merasa bagai tersengat listrik dan dia ingin klimaks segera namun tidak bisa karena masih ada cock ring disana.

"Kau begitu nikmaattt Kyungsoo aaahhh kau milikku aahhh oohh yesshhh aaahhh," ucap Kai tidak jelas masih terus menggenjot lubang Kyungsoo dengan kasar.

"Aahhh eemhhh aku memang aahhhh milikmu aaakkkhhh~~ terus aahh disana terusshhh aaahhh,"

Sodokan Kai makin lama makin tidak terkendali dan disaat dia akan klimaks, Kai melepas cock ring di kejantanan Kyungsoo.

**CRROOTTTT**

Cairan putih Kyungsoo langsung berhamburan keluar mengotorti perut keduanya. Kai dengan kasar menusuk titik terdalam Kyungsoo sebanyak empat kali sebelum cairannya yang tidak bisa dia tahan keluar dan membanjiri lubang Kyungsoo.

Mereka berdua mulai mengatur napas masing-masing karena lelah. Kai mulai menarik kejantanannya dan juga vibratornya. Kai bisa melihat cairan putih miliknya mulai keluar dari lubang Kyungsoo dan mengotori sprei kasur. Kai kemudian membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo menjadi menungging sebelum akhirnya memasukkan kembali kejantanannya yang setengah ereksi itu pada lubang Kyungsoo dengan pelan.

"Ennghhh aaaahhhhh Kai aakkkhhh," Kyungsoo mendesah saat Kai ternyata masih belum selesai dan kini kembali melesatkan kejantanannya pada lubangnya.

"Fuck Kyungsoo! Kau masih sempit dan aahhh begitu nggaahhh nikmat," maki Kai saat dia kembali memaju mundurkan pinggangnya menggenjot lubang Kyungsoo yang lengket karena masih ada cairannya didalam sana. Suara keras saat kedua kulit yang saling bersentuhan menggema didalam kamar Kai.

Kyungsoo menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan dikasur yang dia lipat didepan wajahnya. Sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo tidak ambruk karena hentakan-hentakan kasar dari Kai pada lubangnya. Kepalanya dia tekan pada kasur saat merasakan nikmat dan sakitnya kejantanan Kai yang kembali memasuki lubangnya. Disisi lain kedua tangan Kai dia simpan di pinggang Kyungsoo, menarik dan mendorongnya agar kejantanannya masuk makin dalam menyentuh titik tersensitif Kyungsoo didalam sana.

Kedua insan manusia itu terus bergumul dan bercumbu diatas kasur yang sudah berantakan karena kegiatan panas mereka. Kyungsoo terus mengeluarkan desahan nikmatnya dan Kai pun melakukan hal yang sama. Kembali mereka berdua sama-sama mencapai klimaks mereka dengan Kai yang mengeluarkannya didalam lubang Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo yang memuncratkannya hingga mengotori sprei dan selimut.

Kai mencabut kejantanannya dan membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo agar berhadapan dengannya. Kai langsung melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut kali ini.

"Kau luar biasa Kyungsoo. Aku tidak menyesal kau menjadi milikku," ucap Kai sambil menatap Kyungsoo dalam. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengecup pelan bibir Kai.

"Aku juga tidak menyesal menjadi milikmu Kai," balas Kyungsoo dengan nada menggoda. Hal itu membuat Kai kembali hard dan mulai menyeringai.

"Kau rupanya tahu membuatku kembali keras Kyungsoo~" puji Kai.

"Jadi~ bagaimana dengan ronde selanjutnya?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memeluk leher Kai. Kai tersenyum dan mengusap wajah manis Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kau harus siap jika aku melakukannya hingga beronde-ronde. Kau tahu aku ini seorang gode sex Kyungsoo. Sebelumnya kau hanya bisa melayaniku tujuh ronde saja," Kyungsoo tertawa pelan dan menggoda Kai dengan menggesekkan kedua kejantanan mereka bersama-sama.

"Mmhhhh Kyungsoo kau benar-benar..." erang Kai sambil menutup kedua matanya merasakan kenikmatan kembali di kejantanannya.

"Aku siap melayanimu master~ bahkan jika kau adalah seorang god sex sekalipun dan kita akan melakukan puluhan ronde," bisik Kyungsoo ditelinga Kai. Kai kembali menyeringai dan menariknya dari kasur sebelum akhirnya Kai menggendong Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo langsung melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kai dan kakinya pada pinggang Kai agar tidak terjatuh.

"Jadi sekarang dimana? Dilantai, di dapur, di kamar manid, di meja makan hah?" tanya Kai sambil menjilat pelan leher Kai.

"Dimanapun terserah emmhh kau," balas Kyungsoo. Kai langsung berjalan menuju dinding, membuat punggung Kyungsoo menabrak dinding kamar Kai.

"Aku tidak menerima jawaban 'terserah' Kyungsoo dan kau tahu itu. Kau harus aku hukum," ucap Kai.

"Aku dengan senang hati menerima hukumanmu~ AAKHHH EMMMHH," Kai langsung melesatkan kejantanannya pada lubang Kyungsoo tanpa menunggu ucapan Kyungsoo. Dan mereka berdua pun kembali melakukan _sex_ hingga ronde ke 20 selama lima jam.

**TBC**

**Next : BaekYeol**

**Title : You're my Wife**

**Author tahu pasti ini GAJE banget huhuhu~ jangan hajar saya#sembunyi dibelakang Naga Kris**

**Thansk to :**

**blackwhite28, Minerva Huang, BabySuLayDo, springyeol, ayulopetyas11, nanna, Septaaa, needtexotic, cherry chan, KID, Mrs Kim siFujoshi, Hisayuchi, 13ginger, , Anestiakyu203, KecoaLaut, Time to argha, Choujiro21, Chikakyumin, Park EunRa JewELFishy, KaiSooEXOshipper, Kimimaki, RitSuKa-HigaSashi, ryeowookims, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, meyy-chan. BaekRen, Shin SeungGi, Shin Min Hwa, saadahimroatus, sarly sunarsih, 00'no name, Lee Dong Hwa, cho kyuri, 7D, BooChangChang, Riszaaa, Volum48, KikSica, evilkyvng, miyuki.3424, PrinceTae, cuteboycouple, onix hangel, zakurafrezee, tianellnelly, wkyjtaoris ALL, Raichi Lee SangJin ELF, MyJonggie, Jin Ki Tao, Miracle 7-3, Arvita Kim, Kim Ri Ha, Riyoung Kim, Fly21, Arista Estiningt, Choi Min Gi, NicKyun, Vanesha, Nam Ji Ruu, kilafea, pyolipops, ajib4ff, Hyourriieee, Guest, YuniNJ, parkleestan, Anyta.**

**Mind to Review again**


	10. Chapter 10

**Auction**

**Chapter Ten**

"**My Wife"**

**Main Cast : BaekYeol / ChanBaek**

**Warning : OOC, Typho(s), SMUT, NC-18, Lemon, Alur GaJe, Aneh.**

**-oOo-**

Park Chanyeol memandang takjub pada barang lelang yang sedang naik keatas panggung. _Namja_ dengan paras manis dan juga cantik yang tubuhnya kini tengah bergetar. Mulai perlahan-lahan maju kedepan panggung.

Wajahnya dia tundukkan karena dia sangat ketakutan dengan pandangan lapar yang terarahkan padanya. Suara riuh dari para tamu langsung menggema saat sang MC memerintahkan sang barang lelang tersebut, yang bernama Byun Baekhyun untuk mengangkat wajahnya.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya sedikit dan hal itu makin membuat riuhan para tamu semakin tidak terkendali.

'**Sungguh... sangat cantik dan juga indah...'** puji Chanyeol dalam hati saat Baekhyun mulai mengangkat wajahnya pada para tamu.

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan lebar melihat wajah _namja_ manis itu. Terlebih dengan adanya garis mata hitam tegas yang menurut Chanyeol membuat _namja_ itu terlihat sedikit _sexy_. Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti memandangi _namja_ manis yang sekarang tengah ketakutan itu. Rasa posesif pada _namja_ bertubuh mungil itu langsung datang begitu saja pada _namja_ tinggi yang masih memfokuskan pandangannya pada Baekhyun.

'**Dia harus menjadi milikku,'** batin Chanyeol saat sang MC mulai menawarkan harga untuk Byun Baekhyun.

**-oOo-**

Selama sesi tawar menawar, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak melihat siapa saja orang-orang yang menawar dirinya. Baekhyun terlalu takut dan sudah pasrah jika nanti dia akan mendapat seorang majikan yang jahat padanya. Dan yang paling Baekhyun takutkan adalah jika majikannya hanya menginginkan tubuhnya saja dan lalu dia akan dibuang karena Baekhyun hampir mengalaminya.

Dia dijual oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk membayar hutang mereka pada seorang pria tambun kaya. Orang itu disaat-saat awal begitu baik pada Baekhyun, namun dalam beberapa hari dia mulai menyentuh tubuhnya dengan paksa dan kasar, walau Baekhyun sudah memohon untuk menghentikan perbuatannya. Baekhyun berhasil kabur setelah memukul kepala _namja_ tambun itu dengan sebuah gelas yang saat itu tepat berada didekatnya. Baekhyun bernapas lega disaat dia melarikan diri, tubuhnya masih belum dikotori oleh _namja_ menjijikan itu.

Setelah itu Baekhyun langsung trauma akan kejadian tersebut, terlebih saat waktu dimana _namja_ itu hampir menyentuhnya. Baekhyun mulai hidup dijalanan, dia tidak berani untuk pulang kerumahnya. Dan malangnya, dijalanan Baekhyun diculik dan kemudian setelah sadar dia sudah berada didalam jeruji atau sel pelelangan.

Baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuhnya erat menggunakan kedua tangannya dengan posisi berdiri. Seruan untuk penawaran kepada dirinya masih menggema diruangan lelang tersebut dan Baekhyun merasa semakin takut. Terlebih seruan-seruan tersebut menggema dengan semangat dan Baekhyun seolah bisa mendengar nafsu dibalik seruan itu.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar nada tawaran lain. Kali ini Baekhyun bisa merasakan bahwa orang yang baru saja menawarnya tidak diliputi oleh nafsu semata. Kedua mata karamel Baekhyun langsung terfokus pada _namja_ tinggi disana yang tersenyum padanya. Dan Baekhyun akui, bahwa _namja_ tersebut sangat tampan.

Namun tiba-tiba, sekelebat bayangan pria tambun tercetak pada wajah _namja_ itu dan membuat Baekhyun langsung membuang muka. Tubuh Baekhyun mulai menggigil dan ketakutan. Kontan saja hal itu membuat Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti dengan reaksi Baekhyun barusan.

'**Kenapa dia ketakuan melihatku? Padahal sebelumnya tidak sama sekali,'** pikir Chanyeol yang pandangannya masih terfokus pada Baekhyun. Dimana _namja_ mungil itu masih enggan menatap kedepan terlebih menatap dirinya.

**-oOo-**

Baekhyun terduduk lesu dan mulai menghela napas panjang diruangan tunggu lelang. Dirinya telah dibeli oleh _namja_ tadi, yang membuatnya untuk beberapa saat teringat pada namja yang dulu hampir menyentuhnya. Namja yang Baekhyun tahu bernama Park Chanyeo itu membelinya dengan tawaran senilai $57.000.000. Dan jujur saja hal itu membuat Baekhyun sangat kaget karena jumlah segitu bukanlah jumlah yang sangat sedikit. Baekhyun hanya berharap bahwa _namja_ bernama Park Chanyeol itu tidak sejahat majikannya yang dulu.

Disaat Baekhyun kini sedang mengobrol dengan barang lelang lain, yaitu Luhan dan Tao. pintu ruang lelang terbuka, menampilkan seorang pria tambun dengan beberapa orang lain bertubuh besar dihadapannya.

"Nah... saatnya kalian pergi dari sini dan jadi budak _master_ kalian," ucap pria tambun itu yang membuat Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok seseorang. Sosok _namja_ tinggi yang telah membelinya seharga $57.000.000.

_Namja_ itu berjalan pelan menuju Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tadi sedang duduk mulai berdiri dari duduknya. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya takut dan juga gugup saat Chanyeol begitu dekat dengannya. Chanyeol menatap dalam Baekhyun, membuat pipi Baekhyun sedikit merona.

Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggenggam salah satu tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut saat tangan Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya. Baekhyun kembali terkejut untuk kedua kalinya saat Chanyeol menarik tanggannya menujur bibirnya dan dia mengecup tangannya dengan lembut.

"Senang bisa memilikimu... Byun Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol yang membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah. "Tak kusangka... dari dekat wajahmu jauh lebih manis dan lebih cantik," lanjut Chanyeol.

**BLUSH**

Wajah Baekhyun langsung _blushing_ parah dan mulai menundukkan wajahnya. Dia tidak menyangka, Chanyeol akan mengatakan kata-kata atau mungkin gombalan seperti itu padanya. Jantung Baekhyun mulai berdebar-debar karenanya dan Baekhyun merutuki hal tersebut.

Chanyeol mulai menurunkan tangan Baekhyun dari bibirnya namun tidak melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. "Kukira, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini secepatnya. Karena besok, aku ingin segera menikahimu Byun Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar dan menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan raut wajah Apa-Kau-Sudah-Gila?

"Y-ya! Aku ini namja bukan yeojya, apa kau sudah tidak waras?" bentak Baekhyun yang tidak terima akan dinikahi oleh _namja_ dihadapannya ini begitu saja. Kenapa seenaknya menjadikannya seorang istri. Lagi pula Baekhyun itu _namja_ bukan _yeojya_ duh.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Baekhyun. "Aku tahu kau _namja_. Tapi kau sangat cantik, jadi aku tidak keberatan menikahimu," balas Chanyeol sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya dia membisu mendengar ucapan Chanyeol dengan wajahnya yang kembali memerah. Sebelum akhirnya bibirnya kini dikecup pelan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kita pergi sekarang, calon istriku~" Chanyeol pun mulai menarik Baekhyun pergi dari sana, tidak peduli dengan Baekhyun yang masih tidak mengerti dan tidak paham dengan situasi yang menimpa dirinya.

'**Aku tidak tahu harus sedih, senang atau marah? Orang ini... sangat aneh. Tapi... dia baik padaku,'** ucap Baekhyun dalam hati sambil menatap Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

'**Apakah... dia serius ingin menikahiku? Apa dia tidak akan menjadikanku hanya pemuas nafsunya lalu membuangku? Bisakah aku mempercayainya?'** Baekhyun mulai menatap sendu Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua sudah berada didepan pintu utama gedung dengan sebuah mobil limo yang menunggu mereka berdua. Seorang _body guard_ Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuk mereka bedua. Chanyeol tidak langsung masuk tetapi mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk terlebih dahulu. Chanyeol memasukkan Baekhyun kedalam mobilnya dengan hati-hati tanpa melepas genggamannya, membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk malu.

Bahkan saat didalam pun, Chanyeol masih menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun tanpa mau melepaskannya. Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum simpul dan pasrah tangannya semakin erat digenggam oleh Chanyeol. Selama dalam perjalanan, Baekhyun hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya saja. Membuat suasana didalam mobil begitu hening dan canggung.

Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Chanyeol sangat gugup berada didekat Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak menyangka dia akan mendapatkan Baekhyun dan mengatakan akan menikahinya. Chanyeol memang tulus mengatakan ingin menikahi Baekhyun, walau pun itu keluar dari mulutnya secara spontan.

Chanyeol mulai memandang Baekhyun yang masih menundukkan kepalanya itu. Chanyeol mengambil napas panjang untuk membuang semua rasa gugupnya. "Jadi... apa kau mau menerima lamaranku? Maksudku... kau mau aku nikahi?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol, membuat pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Alhasil mereka berdua pun sama-sama merasakan debaran jantung yang mulai berdetak tidak normal.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum menjawab. "Aku tidak bisa menolak... karena kau sudah membeliku. Itu berarti kau tuanku dan aku budakmu tidak pantas untuk menolaknya," jawab Baekhyun yang malah membuat Chanyeol merasa kecewa mendengar jawabannya.

"Jangan menjawabku seperti itu. Singkirkan hubungan antara tuan dan budak yang kau katakan. Aku memintamu untuk kujadikan istri tanpa ingin ada paksaan. Jika kau tidak mau, kau bisa mengatakan tidak. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan marah," jelas Chanyeol yang kembali membuat Baekhyun menatap pada dirinya.

Baekhyun bisa melihat gurat wajah kecewa milik Chanyeol. **'Apakah... dia benar-benar tulus memintanya?'** pikir Baekhyun.

"A-aku... aku akan memikirkannya. Beri aku waktu untuk memilih pilihanku," ucap Baekhyun yang kembali membuang mukanya. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, walau tersirat kekecewaan dalam senyumnya.

"Tentu, tidak masalah. Aku akan menunggu, tidak peduli seberapapun lamanya," balas Chanyeol. Baekhyun kembali merasakan wajahnya memanas mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

"Bo-bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa memandang Chanyeol.

"Tentu, apa itu?"

"Kenapa kau membeliku dan ingin menikahiku?"

"Tidak ada alasan lain. Aku hanya ingin memilikimu saja, aku ingin kau selalu ada disampingku. Karena aku dengar, pernikahan bisa mengikat kita dan membuat kita sulit untuk berpisah. Aku harap seperti itu jika kita memang benar-benar menikah nanti,"

"O-oh... jadi begitu..." Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam mendengar jawaban Chanyeol yang membuat debaran jantungnya makin tidak terkendali.

'**Apakah dia mengatakannya dengan jujur?'** batin Baekhyun.

**-oOo-**

Mereka berdua pun sudah sampai di kediaman Chanyeol yang cukup megah dan mewah. Chanyeol masih menggandeng tangan Baekhyun, membawanya kerumah besar miliknya. Baekhyun yang pasrah hanya bisa menundukkan lagi kepalanya, malu juga karena dipandangi para pelayan disana.

"_Omo_?! Siapa yang kau bawa itu ChanChan~?" tanya sebuah suara saat Chanyeol akan memasuki kamar miliknya. Mereka berdua pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang tersebut.

Seorang _yeojya_ cantik yang juga tinggi dengan memakai pakaian anggun miliknya, tengah berjalan pelan menuju keduanya.

'**Siapa yeojya itu?'** pikir Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau ada disini nenek lampir? Dan tentang siapa namja yang aku bawa ini, bukanlah urusanmu." kata Chanyeol dengan nada jengkel namun dihiraukan oleh _yeoja_ tersebut. _Yeojya_ itu malah memandang Baekhyun dengan raut wajah antusias.

"Dia ini benar-benar manis~ siapa namamu sayang?" tanya _yeojya_ itu sambil mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan dua tangannya dengan gemas. Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya dan memandang tajam _yeojya_ tersebut.

"Jangan menyentuhnya, dia ini milikku," ucap Chanyeol yang membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah dan _yeojya_ itu terkikik pelan.

"ChanChan jahat sekali~ selingkuh dihadapanku, dihadapan tunanganmu sendiri," kata _yeojya_ itu sambil memandang wajah Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba tersentak kaget mendengar ucapannya.

"_Ya_! Apa-apaan ucapanmu tadi?"

"Huhuhu ChanChan jahat sekali~" _yeojya_ itu pun memeluk Chanyeol disisi lain yang berlawanan dengan Baekhyun. Diam-diam _yeojya_ itu melirik wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat murung, _yeojya_ itu pun mulai menyeringai senang.

"_Aish_! Lepaskan aku _eomma_, sesak!" seru Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun melotot kaget.

'**Eomma? Yeojya itu eommanya?**' Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya pada Chanyeol lalu pada _yeojya_ itu. **'Mu-mustahil... dia terlihat sangat muda sekali,'** ucap Baekhyun dalam hati. Baekhyun kaget saat _yeojya_ itu tersenyum aneh padanya.

_Eomma_ Chanyeol pun melepaskan pelukannya yang kemudian berbisik pelan ditelinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar bisikkan _eommanya_ dan menatap _eommanya_ ragu. _Eomma_ Chanyeol hanya berkedip padanya sebelum akhirnya menatap Baekhyun.

"Ahaha maaf~ aku tadi berbohong padamu. Perkenalkan... aku _eomma_ Chanyeol, namaku Park Sooyoung," kata _eomma_ Chanyeol yang bernama Sooyoung itu pada Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Na-namaku Byun Baekhyun. Salam kenal nyonya Park," balas Baekhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Sooyoung tertawa pelan. "Duh, tidak usah seformal itu sayangku. Kau bisa memanggilku _eomma_ atau _ahjumma_. Tapi kurasa _ahjumma_ tidak terlalu cocok untukku, _noona_ saja kurasa lebih baik ohohoho~," kata Sooyoung sambil tertawa.

"_Eomma_ ingatlah dengan umurmu, kau sudah hampir berusia 40 tahun," desis Chanyeol yang malah diberikan glare dari Sooyoung.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "_Ne_, terima kasih atas kebaikan anda _noona_," ucap Baekhyun sedikit bercanda yang membuat Sooyoung bertepuk tangan dan kemudian menunjuk Baekhyun.

"Kau dengar itu kan ChanChan? Dia memanggilku _noona_ dengan kemauannya sendiri," seru Sooyoung pada Chanyeol bersemangat. Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Anda terlihat begitu muda, jadi memanggil anda _noona_ sepertinya tidak masalah," puji Baekhyun yang membuat Sooyoung langsung girang. Sooyoung menarik Baekhyun dari pelukan Chanyeol dan langsung memeluknya.

"Aww terima kasih sayangku," ucap Sooyoung gemas sembari mencubiti pipi Baekhyun lagi.

"_Eomma_!" teriak Chanyeol dengan nada tidak suka dan kembali menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. "Sudah kubilang dia milikku, kenapa _eomma_ maen peluk seenaknya?" kata Chanyeol dengan nada jengkel, Baekhyun hanya bisa diam dengan wajah merah semerah tomat.

Sooyoung memutar bola matanya dan melipat tangannya didada. "Sifat posesif milikmu memang tidak pernah hilang," kata Sooyoung sambil bersmirk ria.

Wajah Chanyeol kini mulai memerah mendengar ucapan _eommanya_. "Sudah yah ChanChan, _eomma_ mau berjalan-jalan sebentar. Dan jangan terlalu keras mendesah didalam kamarmu nanti saat kalian sedang _you-know-what_. _Bye-bye_," Sooyoung pun pergi dari sana, meninggalkan dua _namja_ yang blushing parah mendengar ucapannya barusan.

Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Apa kau lapar? Aku akan meminta pelayan untuk membawa makanan untukmu jika kau mau," Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku hanya... merasa lengket. Bolehkah aku mandi?," pinta Baekhyun yang diangguki oleh Chanyeol. "Kalau begitu, kurasa sudah saatnya kita masuk kedalam kamarku dan kau bisa mandi disana," kata Chanyeol sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun menuju kamarnya.

Mereka pun mulai masuk kekamar Chanyeol dengan suasana hening dan canggung. Chanyeol mulai memikirkan kembali ucapan _eommanya_ yang barusan yang berbisik padanya.

'**Kurasa **_**namja**_** manis ini menyukaimu ChanChan. Kau sangat beruntung,'** bisik _eommanya_ waktu itu. Chanyeol tidak tahu harus percaya padanya atau tidak.

"Cha-Chanyeol... kamar mandinya disebelah mana?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersentak sebelum akhirnya menunjuk sebuah pintu dengan cat berwarna putih tulang.

"Disana, kau masuk saja. Sudah ada handuk atau bathrobe didalamnya," balas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum yang diangguki pelan oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun masuk kedalam kamar mandi, membuat Chanyeol langsung mengatur debaran jantungnya.

Baekhyun terdiam didalam kamar mandi. Wajahnya untuk kesekian kalinya merona saat Chanyeol tersenyum padanya tadi. Selain itu Baekhyun bersyukur, sejauh ini dia bisa mempercayai Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga senang, ternyata _eomma_ Chanyeol snagat ramah dan baik.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai membuka bajunya satu persatu. Baekhyun berjalan pelan menuju shower dan memulai mandinya dalam diam.

Chanyeol hanya duduk diam di sofa kamarnya sambil menonton tv, pandangannya teralihkan pada pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Chanyeol langsung menelan air liurnya saat Baekhyun yang hanya memakai bathrobe keluar dari sana.

Chanyeol bisa melihat leher putih dan sedikit dada Baekhyun, juga bahunya yang terekspose. Tidak lupa dengan tetesan air yang masih membasahi tubuhnya . Rambut coklat kemerahannya yang basah itu pun tidak luput dari pandangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggunakan bathrobe miliknya yang sudah tentu kebesaran. Chanyeol mulai merasakan celananya terasa sangat sempit.

"E-emmh Chanyeol, bolehkah aku meminjam bajumu?" pinta Baekhyun dengan nada ragu, tidak tahu jika Chanyeol melihat dirinya begitu intens. "Bajuku yang tadi kupakai agak basah," lanjut Baekhyun dengan nada pelan.

"Te-tentu saja. Kau boleh meminjam sesukamu. A-aku mau mandi juga, pilihlah sesukamu," kata Chanyeol yang tersadar dari lamunannya. "Terima kasih," balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan mulai masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Didalam sana, Chanyeol kembali mengatur napas dan debaran jantungnya. Chanyeol menatap kebawah, dimana celana jeans yang dia pakai agak menyembul. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya frustasi dan berharap Baekhyun tidak melihatnya.

'**Kurasa... selain mandi, aku juga harus menyelesaikan urusanku yang dibawah sini,**' batin Chanyeol pilu.

**-oOo-**

Baekhyun duduk terdiam di sofa yang sebelumnya Chanyeol tempati. Baekhyun sudah memakai pakaian Chanyeol yang sekiranya pas untuk dirinya. Karena kebanyakan ukurannya terlalu besar.

Baekhyun memakai celana panjang yang cukup untuk ukurannya dengan atasan yang agak kebesaran. Bahu kanan atau kirinya kadang terekspose jika dia bergerak-gerak. Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan hal itu, dia hanya ingin Chanyeol menyelesaikan mandinya dan tidur.

Wajah Baekhyun tiba-tiba memerah membayangkan dirinya yang tidur dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil memeluk bantal sofa dengan erat.

**CKLEK**

Pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka lebar, menampilkan sosok _eomma_ Chanyeol disana. Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya. _Eomma_ Chanyeol terlihat membawa nampan berisi camilan dan dua gelas minuman.

"_Annyeong_ _eomma_ eh maksudku _noona_," ucap Baekhyun kelabakan tadi memanggil Sooyoung dengan sebutan _eomma_.

Sooyoung tersenyum kecil. "Sekarang, aku lebih suka mendengarmu memanggilku _eomma_ sayangku Baekhyun," kata Sooyoung sambil mendekat pada Baekhyun dan menyimpan nampan itu dimeja didepan sofa.

"Duduklah," titah Sooyoung pada Baekhyun yang masih berdiri, Baekhyun pun kembali duduk.

"Mana ChanChan?" tanya Sooyoung sambil memperhatikan sekeliling. "Sedang mandi _eomma_," jawab Baekhyun. Sooyoung hanya ber 'oh' ria. "_Eomma_ membawakanmu cemilan dan minuman," Sooyoung pun memberikan camilan dan minuman didepan Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah repot-repot _eomma_," ucap Baekhyun yang tidak enak pada Sooyoung. "Tidak apa, aku hanya tidak mau membiarkan tamu manisku kelaparan," timpal Sooyoung sambil tertawa pelan.

"Sudah yah, _eomma_ pergi ke kamar _eomma_ dahulu." Sooyoung pun kembali berdiri dan mulai berjalan pelan menuju sebuah meja. "Aku lupa menyimpan kotak ini pada tempatnya," ucap Sooyoung sambil menyimpan sebuah kotak hitam kecil di meja itu.

Baekhyun tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. "Selamat malam Baekhyun dan mimpi indah," ucap Sooyoung sambil berkedip pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum simpul. Saat pintu tertutup, Sooyoung mulai mengeluarkan _evil_ smirknya.

"Kau akan berhutang budi padaku dengan membelikanku sebuah mobil mewah, anakku ChanChan," gumam Sooyoung dengan nada gembira dan mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Baekhyun mulai memakan cemilan dan juga jus yang ada dihadapannya sembari menonton tv. Dalam beberapa menit, tubuh Baekhyun mulai terasa bergejolak entah karena apa. Baekhyun mulai merasa tubuhnya kepanasan dan jantungnya mulai berdebar-debar di atas normal. Sambil memegang kepalanya yang mulai terasa pusing, Baekhyun mulai berjalan pelan menuju kasur Chanyeol dan kemudian dia membantingkan tubuhnya kesana.

"Aaahhh kenapa aku kepanasan seperti ini aahhh..." gumam Baekhyun yang mulai meraba-raba tubuhnya sendiri. Pandangannya pun mulai berubah sendu. Libido Baekhyun makin lama makin meningkat dengan tiba-tiba dan dia mulai memasukkan sendiri tangannya kedalam celananya.

**-oOo-**

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar mandi setelah dia selesai mandi. Handuk putih melilit di pinggang kokohnya, dengan bagian tubuh atasnya yang terekspose menampilkan dada bidang dan abs miliknya yang terpahat sempurna. Dan handuk kecil berada diatas kepalanya, mengusap-usap rambutnya yang basah dengan kedua tangannya. Chanyeol mulai berjalan pelan menuju kasur sembari memejamkan matanya, masih menikmati tetesan air hangat yang melekat pada kulitnya.

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan. "Baekhyun kau su-" Chanyeol langsung terdiam membisu melihat pemandangan didepannya. Handuk yang dia pakai untuk melilit pinggangnya, tepat di bagian selangkangannya mulai menggembung kembali.

Mata Chanyeol masih fokus pada Baekhyun di atas kasur yang sekarang sedang menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Celana Baekhyun sudah tersingkap selutut dan bajunya juga tersingkap sedada. Satu tangannya tengah mengocok kejantanannya sendiri yang sudah tegang dan mengeluarkan precum di ujungnya. Sedangkan satu tangan yang lain mencubiti nipplenya satu persatu yang sudah mengeras dan memerah.

Chanyeol menelan salivanya, terlebih saat Baekhyun menatap dirinya dengan pancaran nafsu pada manik matanya. "Aahh... hhhaahhh..." Baekhyun mendesah dengan suara menggoda, entah sengaja atau tidak disengaja. Yang jelas, desahannya membuat wajah Chanyeol memerah sempurna.

Chanyeol langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, membuang semua pikiran kotornya barusan tentang dirinya yang menyentuh tubuh Baekhyun. Dan juga pikiran kotornya saat dikamar mandi melakukan masturbasi sambil membayangkan dirinya bercumbu dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol perlahan berjalan menuju kasur sambil menstabilkan deru napas dan debaran jantungnya.

"Ba-Baekhyun... apa yang kau lakukan? Dan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Chanyeol yang mulai naik keatas kasur. Chanyeol bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah, keringat yang membanjiri wajah manisnya dan tatapan matanya yang sendu.

Baekhyun menatap lekat Chanyeol.

"Wooah!"

Dan dalam gerakan cepat menarik tubuh Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol kini berada dibawahnya. Baekhyun langsung menindih tubuh Chanyeol dengan duduk diatas perut six pack Chanyeol. Tarikan Baekhyun membuat handuk kecil Chanyeol terlepas dari kepalanya dan handuk yang melilit Chanyeol sedikit melonggar.

Chanyeol kaget, tentu saja. Kini diatasnya ada Baekhyun yang menatapnya penuh nafsu dan juga lapar. Kedua tangan Baekhyun mengunci kedua tangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun benar-benar sudah diliputi nafsu yang besar, itu semua karena camilan dan minuman yang dia makan sudah diberi obat perangsang oleh _eomma_ Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol tidak tahu menahu soal itu.

"Baekhyun.. kau kena-mpphh-" ucapan Chanyeol terpotong saat Baekhyun langsung membekap mulutnya dengan bibir plum miliknya. Baekhyun mulai melumat kasar bibir Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol mengerang tertahan.

Baekhyun langsung memasukkan lidahnya dalam mulut hangat Chanyeol saat mulut Chanyeol terbuka sedikit. Chanyeol tersentak saat merasakan lidah Baekhyun mulai mengeksploitasi mulutnya. Chanyeol mulai mendorong lidah Baekhyun dengan lidahnya, membuat lidah keduanya bertarung menentukan siapa yang dominan.

Pertarungan mereka membuat saliva mulai meluncur deras dari sudut bibir keduanya. Suara kecipak saliva pun menggema didalam kamar Chanyeol, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau mengalah.

"Nggaahh..." Baekhyun mengerang saat lidah Chanyeol mendorongnya dengan kuat menuju mulut Baekhyun. Kali ini Chanyeol yang mengeksploitasi mulut hangat Baekhyun dan mulai melumat bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga sepertinya sudah dibutakan oleh nasfu kali ini, tidak berniat menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Chanyeol terus melumat bibir Baekhyun dan berhenti sejenak saat dia mulai melepas kuncian tangan Baekhyun pada kedua tangannya. Kedua tangan Chanyeol mulai melepas baju Baekhyun dan langsung kembali melumat bibir sang _namja_ manis yang berada diatasnya.

"Mmhhh haahh..." erang Baekhyun saat kini Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan mulai menjelajah leher putih Baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai menjilat dan menghisap juga menggigit leher putih Baekhyun dengan gerakan sensual.

"Oohh Chanyeol aahh... ngahh..." erang Baekhyun saat Chanyeol terus memberikan tanda kissmarka pada lehernya. Begitu juga dengan kedua tangan Chanyeol yang meraba-raba dada Baekhyun dan memilin nipplenya yang sudah mengeras satu persatu.

Baekhyun yang masih dikendalikan obat mulai beraksi dengan memundurkan pinggulnya hingga berada pada selangkangan Chanyeol. Setelahnya, Baekhyun mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya, membuat pantat kenyalnya yang tidak tertupi celana bertabrakan dengan kejantanan Chanyeol yang sudah tegang dan keras yang masih tertutupi handuk.

"Aaahhh... Baekhyun kau meng-eemhh-godaku..." erang Chanyeol sambil memejamkan matanya dan mulai melepaskan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Chanyeol juga melepaskan celana Baekhyun hingga mereka berdua kini sudah naked total.

Baekhyun kembali menggesekkan pantatnya pada kejantanannya Chanyeol yang sudah mengacung tinggi itu. Membuat kedua _namja_ itu terus mendesah dan mengerang nikmat. Chanyeol mulai menaikkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk mencium kembali bibir plum Baekhyun.

Kedua bibir itu kembali melumat satu sama lain. Meski begitu, Baekhyun masih tidak menghentikan kegiatannnya menggoyangkan pinggul atau pantatnya dibawah sana. Chanyeol kembali melepaska ciumannya dan mulai menjamah dada Baekhyun dengan mulutnya. Chanyeol mulai memberi banyak kissmark didada Baekhyun sebanyak mungkin. Dan kini kedua tangan Chanyeol mulai memberikan service pada kejantanan Baekhyun.

"Empphh Chanyeol... hhahh..." desah Baekhyun menikmati sentuhan intim dari Chanyeol diseluruh titik tersensitif ditubuhnya.

Baekhyun mulai mendorong dada Chanyeol dan kini kedua tangan Baekhyun menempel pada dada bidang Chanyeol sebagai tumpuan. Sedangkan kedua tangan Chanyeol sekarang memegang pinggang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memandang wajah Chanyeol sambil menggigit bibirnya erotis. "Chanyeol mmhh _fuck me now please_... aahhh," pinta Baekhyun dengan nada menggoda. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan mulai mengangkat tubuhnya, Baekhyun mengarahkan lubangnya tepat diatas kejantanan Chanyeol yang mengacung tersebut. "Ba-Baekhyun... aku belum mempersiapkan lubangmu, biarkan aku..." cegah Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dia mengangkat satu tangannya pada dada Chanyeol dan mulai menghisapnya didalam mulutnya sendiri. Pemandangan erotis itu membuat kenjantanan Chanyeol makin membesar dan membuat libidonya juga naik.

"Ngghhh mmpphh..." desah Baekhyun sambil menjilat ketiga jarinya didalam mulutnya. Kedua matanya yang sendu tidak lepas dari wajah Chanyeol, bermaksud menggodanya dengan gaya seduktif.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menahan libido dan nafsunya yang semakin meningkat melihat itu semua. Dia ingin sekali menarik pinggang Baekhyun agar kejantanannya itu masuk kedalam lubang sempit nan hangat milik Baekhyun. Tapi tidak, Chanyeol sabar menunggu sembari menikmati pemandangan menakjubkan dihadapannya.

"Aahhmmm," Baekhyun melepaskan ketiga jarinya yang basah karena saliva. Setelah itu Baekhyun mulai mengarahkan ketiga jarinya menuju lubangnya. Baekhyun mulai memasukkan satu jarinya.

"Mmhhh... aahhh," desah Baekhyun masih dengan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan seduktif. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menyeringai melihatnya.

Jari kedua dia masukkan. "Haahh... oohhh..." Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lalu jari terakhir dia masukkan. "Akh! Hhahh... oohhh..."

Baekhyun mulai menggerakkan ketiga jarinya didalam sana, bermaksud melebarkan lubangnya. Deru napas Baekhyun mulai tidak beraturan dan Baekhyun mulai merasakan rasa sakit pada lubangnya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Baekhyun melepaskan ketiga jarinya dan mulai menggenggam kejantanan besar milik Chanyeol dibawah lubangnya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menggoda dan mulai mengocok sebentar kejantanan Chanyeol.

"Aahh... Baekhyun jangan menggodaku... cepat masukkan saja pada lubangmu aahhh..." ucap Chanyeol yang sudah mulai tidak sabaran.

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu, sebelum akhirnya mulai menurunkan pinggulnya menuju kejantanan Chanyeol.

"AKH! Mhhh hhahh... oohhh," Baekhyun mendesah dengan cukup keras saat kepala kejantanan Chanyeol sudah berada didalam lubangnya.

"_Fuck_! Baekhyun kau sangat sempit aakkhhh," desah Chanyeol saat Baekhyun kembali menurunkan pinggulnya, membuat kejantanan Chanyeol masuk makin dalam kedalam lubang hangat dan sempit milik Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol... aahh... _you're so big_ mmhhh...," erang Baekhyun sambil memejamkan matanya meresapi rasa nikmat dan juga sakit saat kejantanan besar dan panjang milik Chanyeol terus masuk kedalam lubangnya.

"AKKHH! _You hit it_ Chanyeol mmpphhh..." seru Baekhyun saat ujung kejantanan Chanyeol yang melesat masuk didalam lubangnya, langsung menyentuh titik prostatnya. Rasa sakit pada lubangnya mulai sirna dan tergantikan oleh rasa nikmat yang tiada tara.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun kembali bertumpu pada dada Chanyeol dan mulai menaik turunkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Baekhyun yang tengah dipengaruhi oleh obat perangsang itu, mulai mencari kenikmatannya sendiri.

"Ohh _fuck_! Baekhyun aahh... luar biasa mmhh terus begitu _baby_ aahhh..." desah Chanyeol menikmati kegiatan Baekhyun diatasnya yang tengah menaik turunkan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan keras. Membuat kejantanan Chanyeol digenggam begitu erat oleh dinding prostat Baekhyun didalam sana.

Chanyeol juga mulai menaik turunkan pinggulnya berkebalikan dengan Baekhyun. Kontan saja, hal itu makin membuat kejantanannya masuk lebih dalam pada lubang sempit nan hangat milik Baekhyun.

"AKH! Chanyeol... _yes like that_... _fuck me harder_ mmhhh _faster_ aahhh," ucap Baekhyun nimat diselingi desahannya saat lubangnya digenjot dengan cukup kasar oleh Chanyeol.

"_You like that_ huhh Baekhyun? _Scream my name baby, scream my name_," titah Chanyeol yang makin mempercepat sodokannya pada lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menutup kedua matanya meresapi kenikmatan didalam lubangnya.

Kedua mata Baekhyun mulai terbuka lebar saat titik prostatnya kembali tersentuh. "MMHH _YESSS_ CHANYEOL AAHH CHANYEOL _FUCK ME THERE HARDER~ FASTER~,"_ teriak Baekhyun tidak terkendali. Chanyeol tersenyum senang dan melesakkan kejantanannya semakin beringas didalam lubang Baekhyun.

"OHH _Fuck_! _Im cumming_ Chanyeol aahhh _cumming_~" ucap Baekhyun sambil kembali memejamkan kedua matanya.

"_Cum for me baby, scream my name when you cum_," balas Chanyeol yang mulai membantu Baekhyun dengan mengocok kejantanannya dengan cepat.

"Aahh.. hhaahhh... _cumming_~ _i'm cumming_ AAHH CHANYEOL!"

**CRROOTT**

Baekhyun memuntahkan lahar putihnya yang mengotori tangan dan abs juga dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum puas masih dalam kegiatannya yang menggenjot lubang Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun mulai melemas untuk sementara.

Chanyeol mulai bangkit dari posisinya yang terlentang dan mendorong tubuh Baekhyun pelan. Baekhyun kini yang terlentang dikasur dengan Chanyeol yang masih tidak melepaskan kejantanannya pada lubang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghentikan sodokannya sebentar, saat dia menaikkan kedua kaki Baekhyun pada kedua bahunya. Setelahnya, Chanyeol kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan kasar dan beringas. Membuat kasur yang sedang mereka tempati mulai berdecit dengan keras.

"Oh _yess_ Chanyeol... _fuck me there, there_ mmhhh,"

Baekhyun kembali mendesah dengan erotis saat kejantanan Chanyeol menyentuh prostatnya lagi didalam sana terus menerus. Kedua tangan Baekhyun melingkar dengan indah pada leher jenjang Chanyeol. Dan kedua kakinya melingkar pada pinggang Chanyeol, membantu _namja_ diatasnya untuk memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam lubangnya.

"_There huh there_!" ucap Chanyeol saat dia menyodok keras titik prostat Baekhyun sambil menyeringai senang.

"Ohh _yesss_ _there_. Chanyeol _please_... _fuck me there harder_~ aahhh _faster_~," pinta Baekhyun dengan nada memelas.

"_As you wish my Princess_," dan Chanyeol pun langung menyodok titik prostat Baekhyun sekuat tenaga, membuat _namja_ dibawahnya hanya bisa menggelinjang nikmat. Chanyeol kembali menggenggam kejantanan Baekhyun yang sudah tegang kembali dan mengocoknya.

"Aahhh... Chanyeol _i'm cumming again_ hhohh...," ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik kepalanya menikmati sentuhan tangan Chanyeol pada kejantannnya dan sodokan Chanyeol pada lubangnya. sesuatu didalam tubuhnya terasa kembali ingin menyeruak keluar.

"_Me too baby_ aakkhhh _fuck_! _So tight_ mmhhh," Chanyeol juga merasakan perutnya terasa seperti menyempit dan ingin melesakkan sesuatu dari dalam sana.

"CHANYEOL!"

"BAEKHYUN!"

Mereka berdua klimask secara bersamaan. Dengan cairan Baekhyun yang mengotori kembali tangan Chanyeol, perutnya dan juga perut Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol memuntahkan lahar putihnya didalam lubang Baekhyun. Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun setelah melepas kejantanannya didalam sana.

Mereka berdua mulai menstabilkan deru napasnya. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kesamping dan menarik leher Chanyeol lalu menciumi bibirnya dengan lembut. Baekhyun melepaskan kembali bibirnya dari bibir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mulai memposisikan tubuhnya miring membelakangi Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun tidak segan untuk kembali menciumi leher dan punggung Baekhyun.

"Aahhh Chanyeol..." Baekhyun mendesah pelan, membuat Chanyeol kembali _hard_.

Baekhyun mulai menggerakkan tangannya kebawah sana, menggenggam kembali kejantanan Chanyeol. Lalu tanpa disadari Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali memasukkan kejantanan Chanyeol yang tegang itu masuk kedalam lubangnya.

"Hahhh Baekhyun, kau masih kuat mmhh _fuck_! Masih sempit sshhh," erang Chanyeol saat kejantanannya kini sudah masuk sepenuhnya dalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Mmmhh _yes_ Chanyeol. _Fuck me again harder and faster. Make me cum again please_~" pinta Baekhyun sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya maju mundur. Hal itu membuat keduanya kembali mendesah nikmat.

"Jika itu maumu," balas Chanyeol sambil menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan keras dan kasar didalam sana.

"Mpphh yeaahh _so good_ Chanyeol, _more harder_ aahhh _fa-faster_," desah Baekhyun.

Tanpa sengaja, mata Chanyeol melirik meja yang terdapat dua gelas minuman dan camilan. Lalu di meja terdapat sebuah kotak dengan lubang kecil menghadap pada mereka berdua.

'**Nenek lampir itu... jadi Baekhyun seperti ini karenanya. Benar-benar...,'** batin Chanyeol kesal. Mata Chanyeol melirik bantal disampingnya sebelum melemparnya tepat dihadapan kotak tersebut. Chanyeol tersenyum puas sebelum dia kembali menggenjot lubang Baekhyun.

"Kurasa sesudah ini... kau tidak akan bisa menolakku untuk menikah Byun Baekhyun..." bisik Chanyeol ditelinga Baekhyun dengan suara seraknya.

**-oOo-**

"CHANCHAN! Kenapa kau malah menghalangi kegiatan kalian didalam sana huhuhu~, padahal sudah ronde kedua," seru Sooyoung didalam kamarnya sembari memperhatikan layar besar didepannya yang hitam. Kedua lubang hidunya tertutupi oleh tisu karena mimisan sejak tadi dia melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bercumbu ria dilayar.

**-oOo-**

**TBC**

**Next : Masih dipikirkan**

**Oke oke, author tahu ini sangat gaje.**

**Lemonnya juga kurang HOT kan huhuhu**

**Thanks to : **

**Riszaaa, needtexotic, Shin Min Hwa, Minerva Huang, Soobaby1213, Lee Dong Hwa, , , Qhia503, onix hangel, Summer Jung, Hisayuchi, firah, 13ginger, Gaemgyu315, Raichi Lee SangJin ELF, KecoaLaut, ayulopetyas11, NicKyun, BabySuLayDo, AngelGie HantaoRis, MyJonggie, BaekRen, Anyta, Baekdotaoshiper, Mrs Kim siFujoshi, meyy-chaan, Shin SeungGi, YuniNJ, Kim Ri Ha, blackwhite28, mr. Pervert, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Septaaa, ajib4ff, cassieYJS, AiuuRyeong9, sarly sunarsih, nauranadiva, Volum48, Fly21, HunHan's Wife, Rindaesung0910, Kopi Luwak, vickykezia23, Reyna Lee, hyouriiee, AndrieneEgrika, ChanChan.**

**Thank you so Much *deep bow* I love u all readers #hug **

**Mind to Review again?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Auction**

**Chapter Eleven**

"**I Love You"**

**Main Cast : Suho and Lay**

**Pair : SuLay**

**Warning : OOC, Typho(s), Fluff, SMUT, Alur Berantakan.**

**-oOo-**

Seorang _namja_ berambut almond, kini mulai naik keatas panggung pelelangan dengan penuh rasa ketakutan dihatinya. Tubuhnya bergetar saking ketakutannya _namja_ itu, dan bahkan, kedua matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca saat riuhan dan seruan para tamu lelang mulai menggema disana. Saat _namja_ manis dan cantik bernama Zhang Yixing atau Lay itu kini berada di panggung pelelangan.

Menuruti perintah sang MC yang memberikan titah padanya. Lay mulai berjalan ketengah panggung sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Terlalu takut untuk melihat para tamu lelang yang mungkin, sekarang tengah menatap lapar dirinya. Lay menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian, _namja_ manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isakkan kecilnya yang ingin keluar sedari tadi. Lay tidak menyangka, dia akan berakhir menjadi seorang budak ditempat seperti ini.

Lay tidak tahu, jika kepergian dirinya dari China ke Korea Selatan saat itu, akan berakhir dengan dirinya yang masuk kedalam sel pelelangan. Dan Lay sungguh tidak menyangka, seorang _yeojya_ yang saat itu berniat membantu Lay ternyata adalah anggota dari staff pelelangan tersebut. Padahal, dilihat dari gelagat dan wajah yeojya itu, dia terlihat seperti seseorang yang baik dan benar-benar ingin membantunya. Namun kebenarannya, sifat _yeojya_ itu tidak sesuai dengan wajahnya.

Tanpa curiga sedikit pun, Lay menerima tawarannya, namun malangnya. Lay dibius dan dibawa ke tempat pelelangan. Bahkan sebelum sadar, Lay sudah langsung dijebloskan kedalam sel tahanan untuk para barang lelang yang akan dijual.

Lay yang sudah sadar, tidak terima dan terus memberontak didalam sel untuk bisa keluar. Dia tidak ingin berada didalam sana selamanya. Karena Lay ingin mencari seseorang di Korea Selatan ini. Dan itulah alasan Lay, kenapa dia pergi dari China, pergi meninggalkan kampung halamannya di Changsa untuk bisa pergi ke Korea Selatan. Hanya untuk bertemu seseorang yang ingin ia temui, seseorang yang membuatnya nekat pergi ke Korea Selatan seorang diri.

Para staff pun mulai kesal padanya, karena Lay selalu berteriak-teriak untuk dilepaskan. Dan pada akhirnya, para staff itu mulai berlaku kasar kepada Lay. Mereka memborgol kedua tangan dan kakinya saat itu tanpa belas kasihan. Mereka juga membekap mulutnya didalam sel dan membukanya hanya pada waktu Lay akan makan saja. Dan kejadian mengerikan itu, menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk bagi Lay seumur hidupnya.

Lay kini mulai merasakan tubuhnya menggigil mengingat itu semua, dia benar-benar ketakutan pada situasi sekarang ini. Situasinya sekarang, bagaikan terlepas dari kandang harimau dan masuk kedalam kandang buaya.

Setelah dia lepas dari tempat pelelangan yang mengerikan itu, Lay akan menjadi budak bagi siapapun yang membeli dirinya. Dan Lay... benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa agar bisa terbebas nanti? Dia takut mendapatkan seorang majikan yang jahat dan kejam padanya, Lay sangat ketakutan jika itu terjadi padanya.

Disisi lain, seorang _namja_ tampan berambut merah yang merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyaknya tamu pelelangan. Kini tengah sibuk membalas pesan dari seseorang, sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memanggil nomor yang tertera pada layar _smartphonenya_ dengan segera.

Kim Joonmyeon aka Suho, nama _namja_ itu. Sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pelelangan ini. Dia masih punya hati untuk tidak membeli seseorang disini. Dia hanya penasaran saja untuk melihat-lihat bagaimana proses pelelangan tersebut. Karena menurutnya, pemilik lelang ini begitu licik.

Mereka menculik dan membekap korban mereka didalam sel untuk kemudian dijadikan barang lelang lalu dijual. Sungguh cara yang sangat tidak manusiawi sama sekali. Suho menggelengkan kepalanya memikirkan hal itu, sebelum akhirnya menekan tombol call pada layar _smarthponenya_, bersamaan dengan seruan sang MC yang memulai tawaran harga untuk Lay.

Suho mengangkat _smartphonenya_ menuju telinga kanannya. Sebelum akhirnya _smartphone_ itu secara tidak sengaja terlepas begitu saja dari tangannya dan jatuh ke lantai dengan cukup keras. Tepat pada saat Suho melihat barang lelang yang kini ditawarkan.

Kedua mata Suho melebar sempurna melihat seseorang yang sangat dia kenal, yaitu Lay yang kini sedang berada ditengah panggung. Tubuhnya pun membeku melihat Lay yang sedang menangis dalam diam disana. Suho langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan menyipitkan kedua matanya, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"L-Lay... kenapa dia ada disana?" gumam Suho dengan nada tidak percaya. Perasaannya mulai kalut melihat tubuh Lay yang mulai bergetar di tengah panggung. Suho tahu bahwa sahabat baiknya itu, kini tengah amat sangat ketakutan berdiri disana.

Suho tersentak saat seruan tawaran dari tamu mulai menggema satu demi satu. Suho mengatupkan rahangnya emosi dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat hingga memutih. Suho menatap garang kepada siapa saja yang mulai menawari harga untuk Lay.

Suho berdesis sebal melihatnya, dan akhirnya Suho pun berniat untuk menyelamatkan Lay dengan membeli dirinya dalam pelelangan ini.

**-oOo-**

"Lima puluh juta dollar!" seru Suho yang membuat para tamu lelang lain mulai terdiam dan menatapnya.

Lay terkejut mendengar seruan tersebut. Nada suara itu, nada suara yang sangat dia kenali. Nada suara yang sudah tiga tahun lamanya tidak terdengar olehnya lagi. Lay mengangkat wajahnya dan mulai mencari-cari orang yang baru saja menawari dirinya.

Lay kembali menangis saat melihat Suho, melihat sahabat baiknya ada disana. Walau sudah lama dia tidak bertemu dengannya. Tapi Lay yakin, _namja_ berambut merah itu adalah Suho. Bibir Lay bergetar melihat Suho ada disana, secercah harapan dan rasa bahagia tersirat di hati Lay melihat Suho.

Suho tersenyum lembut pada Lay, menenangkan _namja_ manis yang tengah ketakutan itu dengan senyumnya. Lay mulai terisak pelan, dia masih takut berdiri disana dan ingin segera pergi menemui sahabatnya itu. Lay tidak tahan berdiri dipanggung pelelangan terlalu lama, auranya begitu dingin dan mengerikan.

"Su-Suho _hyung_ hiks," isak Lay yang tidak tahu apakah Suho mendengar isakkannya atau tidak. Suho memang tidak mendengar suara isakkan Lay, tetapi dia mengerti apa yang Lay ucapkan melalui gerak bibirnya.

"Jangan khawatir, kau akan bebas dari sana, aku janji Lay," kata Suho dengan jelas melalui gerak bibirnya, berharap Lay bisa mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan. Dan Lay mengerti apa yang barusan Suho ucapkan melalui gerak bibir tersebut. Lay menganggukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum hangat pada Suho.

Dan benar saja, setelah Suho menawari Lay seharga $50.000.000 itu. Banyak dari para tamu lelang yang menyerah begitu saja, membuat Suho dengan mudah memenangkan Lay. Lay menangis bahagia diatas panggung, Suho benar-benar menyelamatkannya. Pikiran negatifnya yang semula akan mendapat majikan yang kejam dan jahat pun sirna seketika.

Lay mulai berjalan pergi menuju ruang tunggu lelang, tetapi sebelum itu dia menatap Suho dan tersenyum manis padanya. Tersenyum dengan makna ucapan terima kasih yang begitu dalam pada Suho. Suho membalasnya dengan memberikan senyum angelic terbaiknya, yang sering dia berikan pada Lay dahulu. Membuat wajah Lay langsung memerah dan kembali berjalan menuju ruang tunggu barang lelang.

**-oOo-**

Lay menghembuskan napas kecewanya, saat tahu Suho tidak bisa menjemputnya di ruang tunggu. Hanya dua _body guard_ milik Suho yang menjemput Lay. Mereka mengatakan Suho meminta maaf padanya, karena tidak bisa menjemputnya saat ini. Mereka bilang Suho ada pertemuan penting yang mendadak.

Entah kenapa, dada Lay sedikit terasa sakit, memikirkan Suho yang lebih memilih pertemuan itu dibanding bertemu dengannya. Bertemu dengan sahabat baiknya yang baru saja terkena musibah. Bertemu sahabat baiknya yang datang jauh-jauh dari China, hanya untuk... hanya untuk bisa... bertemu dengannya, dengan Suho seorang.

Tapi Lay berusaha untuk tidak berpikiran buruk pada Suho. Karena bagaimanapun, Suho adalah seorang musisi terkenal sekarang dan yang pasti punya segudang jadwal sekarang ini. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang hanya orang biasa-biasa saja, tidak seperti Suho.

Saat ini, Lay sudah berada diluar tempat pelelangan dan dipersilahkan untuk masuk kedalam salah satu mobil milik Suho, tanpa ada Suho tentunya didalam mobil tersebut.

Lay kembali menghembuskan napasnya dan mulai masuk kedalam mobil. Didalam mobil, Lay menatap jendela kaca mobil yang menggambarkan suasana malam di kota Seoul dengan pandangan sendu. Lay mulai menutup kedua matanya, mengingat kembali masa lalunya dengan Suho.

**Flash Back**

Saat itu, usia Lay masih 12 tahun dan Suho berusia 14 tahun. Mereka dahulu bahkan tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain dan memiliki latar belakang yang sangat jauh berbeda. Walaupun rumah mereka berdua terpaut jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh.

Suho adalah seorang anak dari konglomerat terkenal di Korea Selatan, dia tinggal di China untuk belajar musik. Sedangkan Lay, hanya anak biasa dari keluarga yang serba kekurangan dalam segi materi.

Kedua orang tua mereka bahkan saling bermusuhan, walau secara tidak langsung. Orang tua Lay membenci orang tua Suho, itu semua karena kedua orang tua Suho sangat sombong dan suka merendahkan keluarganya. Hal itu juga yang membuat Lay membenci Suho dan kedua orang tua Suho saat itu.

Tetapi semua berubah, saat dia tidak sengaja ditolong oleh Suho.

Saat itu Lay sedang di todong oleh beberapa preman yang menginginkan uangnya, tapi sayangnya Lay tidak memiliki uang sama sekali. Alhasil, para preman itu sangat marah padanya dan bersiap untuk mengahajar Lay.

Tetapi hal itu tidak terjadi, karena Suho datang tepat waktu dan meminta para preman itu untuk melepaskan Lay, dengan memberi preman itu uangnya. Lay selamat oleh Suho saat itu dari hajaran para preman.

"Kau tidak apa? Apa kau terluka?" ucap Suho dengan memakai bahasa mandarin yang fasih dengan nada khawatir.

Suho mendekat pada Lay dan mengulurkan satu tangannya pada Lay, bermaksud untuk menolong Lay yang saat itu tengah duduk tersungkur.

Tetapi, Lay menolak uluran tangan Suho dan malah menepisnya dengan kasar. Lay berdiri sendiri dan langsung memaki Suho, mengatakan kepadanya sebuah ucapan yang tidak sepantasnya dia katakan. Mengatai Suho dan keluarganya seperti apa yang kedua orang tuanya sering katakan tentang keluarga Suho.

Lay pikir, Suho akan emosi dan menghajarnya karena mengatai dirinya dan keluarganya dengan ucapannya yang tajam dan menyakitkan hati.

Tetapi ternyata tidak sama sekali, Suho malah membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali pada Lay dan meminta maaf padanya dengan tulus. Membuat Lay sangat terkejut saat itu dan hanya bisa diam membeku, tidak tahu harus berkata apa dan bagaimana membalas permintaan maaf Suho.

Pandangan Lay pada Suho, yang dimana adalah seseorang yang sangat angkuh, keras kepala, egois dan lain-lainnya pun langsung lenyap seketika saat itu juga.

Lay menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia merasa bersalah telah menghina dan mengata-ngatai Suho dengan ucapannya yang kasar dan menyakitkan. Dan yang bisa Lay lakukan saat itu hanyalah kabur dari Suho setelah bergumam kata 'maaf' dan 'terima kasih' pada _namja_ yang baru saja menolongnya tersebut.

**-oOo-**

Setelah itu, entah karena takdir atau apa? Lay sering bertemu dengan Suho. Suho selalu berusaha mencoba untuk berkenalan dengannya tetapi Lay selalu kabur darinya. Lay masih tidak enak hati untuk bertemu pandang dengan Suho, karena ucapannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Namun lambat laun, Lay akhinya menyerah dan mau berkenalan dengan Suho. Dan saat itu juga Lay mengetahui sifat dan prilaku Suho. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, pandangan Lay pada Suho benar-benar tidak bisa dielakkan. Kedua orang tua Suho memang sangat sombong dan egois, tetapi tidak dengan Suho.

Sifat Suho berkebalikan dengan kedua orang tuanya. Suho sangat baik, penyabar, ramah dan tidak suka memandang rendah pada orang lain, malahan Suho sangat menghormati siapa saja yang ada di desa tempat Lay tinggal.

Walau begitu, kedua orang tua Lay masih menganggap Suho sama dengan kedua orang tuanya dan sangat membencinya. Sedangkan Lay tidak sama sekali. Diam-diam, dia dan Suho menjadi seorang sahabat yang begitu akrab.

Suho sangat pintar berbahasa mandarin, padahal dia adalah orang Korea. Hal itu membuat persahabatan mereka tidak terkendala oleh bahasa dan bahkan Lay sendiri sering diajari oleh Suho bahasa Korea setiap hari. Membuat Lay pun hampir fasih berbahasa Korea.

Mereka selalu bertemu secara diam-diam tanpa diketahui oleh kedua orang tua mereka masing-masing. Biasanya mereka bertemu di bukit atau padang rumput di sebelah selatan desa. Disana, mereka terkadang membaca buku bersama-sama dengan diiringi semilir angin lembut. Bersendau gurau, berbagi cerita masing-masing dan atau menujukkan bakat terbaik mereka satu sama lain.

Lay biasanya akan menunjukkan bakat menarinya pada Suho dan Suho sangat menyukai bakatnya tersebut. Suho selalu memuji tariannya, setiap kali Lay menunjukkan gerakan baru pada Suho, membuat Lay terkadang gugup dan malu sendiri selalu dipuji oleh Suho.

Sedangkan Suho, dia akan memainkan biola atau bernyanyi dengan suara indahnya disana. Yang terkadang membuat Lay sampai tertidur dengan nyenyak disamping Suho karena indahnya suara Suho. Dan Suho hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat Lay yang tertidur setelah mendengarnya bernyanyi tersebut.

Mereka berdua juga terkadang selalu tidur siang bersama dan berbagi makanan di bukit. Tepat dibawah pohon oak tua yang rindang, dengan udara yang sejuk dan kicauan burung disana sini. Posisi mereka tertidur pun tidak pernah berubah, Lay selalu mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Suho. Sedangkan Suho mengistirahatkan kepalanya di puncak kepala Lay, menciumi harum dan wanginya rambut Lay yang begitu khas.

Mereka berdua terus seperti itu selama lima tahun lamanya, dengan kedua orang tua mereka yang masih tidak mengetahui hubungan persahabatan mereka. Bahkan setelah lima tahun pun, kedua orang tua mereka tetap tidak berubah. Kedua orang tua Lay masih membenci Suho dan keluarganya, bahkan lebih buruk dibandingkan dahulu.

Kedua orang tua Suho juga masih seperti itu, terlebih saat bisnis keluarga mereka semakin maju pesat. Hal itu membuat kedua orang tua Suho semakin besar kepala dan mulai bertingkah semena-mena pada keluarga Lay dan penduduk desa lainnya.

Sejujurnya, Suho juga tidak menyukai sifat buruk kedua orang tuanya. Tetapi apa boleh buat, lagi pula mereka berdua adalah _umma_ dan _appanya_, seburuk apapun kelakuan mereka, Suho masih menganggap mereka adalah kedua orang tuanya yang sangat dia sayangi. Dan Lay benar-benar sangat kagum dengan kebaikan dan kebesaran hati Suho waktu itu.

Bersama-sama selama lima tahun juga bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Melewati hari demi hari bersama-sama di bukit, hanya berduaan saja. Membuat salah satu dari mereka mulai merasakan perasaan yang asing, yaitu Lay.

Lay mulai jatuh cinta dan menaruh hati pada sahabatnya sendiri, Suho. Bisa dibilang, itu adalah cinta pertama Lay tapi entah bagaimana dengan perasaan Suho padanya.

Yang pasti, perasaan Lay sungguh menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Setiap kali dia dekat dengan Suho, hatinya selalu berdebar-debar tidak terkontrol dan pipinya juga selalu bersemu merah saat melihat Suho tersenyum padanya. Lay bahkan pernah hampir beberapa kali hilang kendali, saat mereka berdua tidur siang bersama di bukit.

Lay selalu memperhatikan wajah tidur Suho yang semakin hari semakin tampan dan bersinar dimatanya. Pernah juga, Lay tidur dengan memeluk Suho dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya didada bidang Suho. Dan Lay begitu bahagia, saat Suho membalas pelukannya tersebut dalam tidurnya.

Lay bahkan dengan nekat, pernah mengecup bibir Suho saat sahabatnya itu tengah tertidur juga. Membuat wajah Lay benar-benar memanas sempurna setelah dia melakukannya. Dan kemudian tersenyum saat dia tahu, _first kissnya_ adalah dengan Suho, walaupun Lay melakukannya secara diam-diam.

Perasaan Lay benar-benar tumbuh setiap harinya, dan Lay sudah memutuskan untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada Suho. Walau Lay masih takut, jika Suho tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan yang dia rasakan. Terlebih lagi, Lay takut jika Suho akan memandangnya jijik dan tidak mau lagi menjadi sahabatnya.

Tetapi Lay, berusaha mengusir pikiran negatif itu, karena Lay yakin. Walaupun Suho menolak perasaannya, Suho tidak akan bersikap jahat seperti itu. Dia masih akan menerimanya sebagai seorang sahabat kembali, walaupun hal itu akan membuat hati Lay kecewa dan sakit.

Namun... semua itu tidak pernah terjadi. Karena saat itu, Suho tidak datang ke bukit dan menghilang begitu saja. Dia benar-benar menghilang dan pergi, kembali ke Korea Selatan tanpa memberikan salam perpisahan padanya. Membuat Lay menangis seharian di bukit, memanggil-manggil nama Suho dengan suara parau.

Dan satu hal yang Lay takutkan akan kepergian Suho. Dia takut, Lay sangat takut jika Suho mengetahui perasaan sukanya pada dirinya. Dan mungkin Suho benar-benar jijik dengan dirinya, lalu pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Itulah yang membuat Lay sangat takut dan menangis setiap harinya memikirkan hal tersebut di bukit, tempat milik mereka berdua.

Meski begitu, perasaan Lay pada Suho tetap tidak pernah berubah. Lay masih menaruh hatinya pada Suho, walaupun jarak mereka berdua begitu jauh. Dan Lay sudah memutuskan untuk pergi ke Korea, bertemu Suho langsung dan mengetahui alasan kenapa Suho pergi darinya tanpa memberikannya alasan yang jelas.

Lay menabung mati-matian selama tiga tahun, hanya untuk bisa mendapatkan uang agar bisa pergi ke Korea dan mencari Suho disana. Bahkan dalam tiga tahun itu, perasaannya pun masih belum pudar pada Suho. Membuat Lay tersiksa batin karenanya, tersiksa dengan rasa rindu yang membuncah didadanya pada Suho.

Setelah tiga tahun berlalu dan Lay berhasil mengumpulkan uangnya sebanyak yang dia bisa. Lay kabur dari rumah dan langsung pergi menuju Korea Selatan, setelah sebelumnya dia memesan tiket pesawat diam-diam dan mengurus dokumen lainnya.

Dan sesampainya disana, hanyalah kemalangan yang Lay dapatkan. Diculik dan dibawa menuju pelelangan untuk dijual. Tetapi Lay tidak menyesalinya, karena akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dengan Suho di tempat pelelangan itu.

Lay merasa deja vu, mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya dalam tiga tahun. Dan kejadiannya sama seperti saat dia bertemu dengan Suho delapan tahun yang lalu. Saat itu dia tengah diselamatkan oleh Suho dari preman-preman dan sekarang dia kembali diselamatkan Suho dari pelelangan.

Apakah ini sebuah takdir yang bagus atau tidak? Lay tidak tahu dengan hal semacam itu.

**Flash Back End**

Lay kembali membuka kedua matanya perlahan, menampilkan mata kecoklatannya yang indah. Lay mengambil napas begitu dalam dan menghembuskannya secara pelan.

Lay berjanji pada dirinya, dia akan melaksanakan apa yang ingin dia katakan pada Suho tiga tahun yang lalu. Lay akan mengatakan perasaannya pada Suho sekarang, saat dia bertemu dengannya.

**-oOo-**

Lay kini tengah duduk diam di sofa, didalam kamar Suho yang besar dan mewah. Lay menatap jam besar di kamar Suho, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Sudah dua jam lebih dia berada disana. Dan Suho belum juga datang kerumahnya sendiri. Hal itu, mau tidak mau membuat perasaan Lay semakin khawatir dan takut.

Lay kembali menghembuskan napas kecewa yang kesekian kalinya. Hati Lay saat ini sedang gundah dan gelisah, disaat dia berkeliling kamar Suho, Lay tidak mendapati foto dirinya ataupun sesuatu yang akan mengingatkan Suho padanya. Padahal dahulu, dia dan Suho selalu berfoto bersama-sama di bukit. Tapi, tidak ada satu pun foto mereka berdua yang dipajang disini.

Mungkinkah, Suho sudah tidak menganggapnya lagi? Mungkinkah, Suho yang sekarang berbeda dengan Suho yang dahulu? Dan benarkah seperti apa yang dikatakan kedua orang tuanya, bahwa orang-orang kaya seperti Suho akan dengan cepat melupakan seseorang yang sudah dekat dengannya? Terlebih dengan dirinya yang berasal dari keluarga yang kurang mampu.

Jadi... sudah jelaskah, bahwa mungkin... jika Suho tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya. Dan mungkin juga, Suho sudah tahu jika dirinya mencintainya? Karena itu kah? Karena itu, Suho pergi meninggalkannya tanpa memberikan salam perpisahahan atau memberikan alasan kenapa dia pergi?

Lay menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasakan dadanya terasa sesak memikirkan itu semua.

Kenapa dia baru sadar sekarang? Kenapa dia baru sadar jika Suho sebenarnya tidak menyukainya dan itulah alasan kenapa dia pergi meninggalkannya.

Cinta memang benar-benar telah membutakan mata hati Lay akan hal itu.

Tapi kenapa Suho mau menyelamatkannya di pelelangan tadi? Kenapa dia tersenyum begitu tulus padanya? Apakah karena Suho merasa kasihan padanya saja? Mungkinkah itu karena dia terkejut melihatnya berada di pelelangan dan merasa kasihan kepadanya, jika membiarkannya begitu saja? Atau Suho memiliki alasan yang lainnya?

Lay menundukkan kepalanya dan sedetik kemudian menghela napas berat. Sungguh, Lay sudah pusing dengan itu semua. Lay hanya ingin, Suho berada disini dan menjelaskan semuanya padanya.

**CKLEK**

Lay tersentak saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Lay mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan menatap kesamping kanan, hanya untuk melihat Suho yang sedang menutup pintu dan kemudian memandang pada dirinya.

"Hai Lay, sudah lama tidak bertemu," ucapnya sambil berjalan mendekat menuju dirinya. Lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang berada tepat didepan Lay.

'**Dia bahkan tidak mau duduk disampingku,'** batin Lay sembari tersenyum miris melihatnya. Terlebih melihat gerak-gerik Suho yang terlihat tidak nyaman itu.

"Yah... sudah lama sekali, Suho _hyung_," balas Lay singkat tanpa memandang _namja_ berambut merah yang ada dihadapannya, enggan untuk menatap Suho.

"Jadi... kenapa kau ada disini, di Korea? Dan kenapa kau bisa sampai ada disana? Kau tahu, kau membuatku terkejut dan khawatir melihatmu berdiri diatas panggung pelelangan," ucap Suho dengan nada khawatir yang kentara.

Lay meremas sofa yang dia duduki, saat Suho mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Ada secercah rasa bahagia dan juga kecewa saat Suho mengucapkan ucapannya barusan.

Bahagia karena Suho benar-benar peduli padanya. Dan kecewa karena tindakkan Suho sekarang ini, membuat Lay tidak bisa memahami perasaan Suho.

Lay menghembuskan napasnya, menarik kedua tangannya dari sofa dan menyimpannya di kedua pahanya. Lay meremas celana jeans kucel yang dia pakai itu, sebelum akhirnya dia menatap Suho dengan serius.

"A-aku Suho _hyung_, aku kesini... aku kesini untuk bertemu denganmu," ucap Lay, berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya. Suho tersentak mendengar ucapan Lay. "Kau kemari... untuk bertemu denganku? Kenapa? Apa alasanmu kemari, Lay?" tanya Suho bingung dan pura-pura tidak mengerti.

Lay semakin meremas celananya dengan kuat dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan Suho barusan.

"Kenapa katamu?" Lay mulai berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Suho emosi.

"Kau pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja, tanpa memberikanku alasan dan atau salam perpisahan. Kau menghilang dari pandangaku selama hampir bertahun-tahun dan tidak pernah kembali. Dan sekarang, saat kita bertemu, kenapa kau bertingkah seperti ini?" Lay mulai menitikkan air matanya, merasakan rasa sakit dihatinya mulai terasa begitu perih.

"Tidakkah kau merasa bersalah, tidakkah kau ingin meminta maaf padaku. Tidakkah kau rindu pada sahabatmu ini?" Suho terdiam.

"Kau, seolah-olah tidak tahu aku bersusah payah datang kemari hanya untuk bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin alasan, aku ingin mendengar alasanmu kenapa kau meninggalkanku begitu saja, Kim Joonmyeon!" bentak Lay dengan nada suara yang parau dan kedua pipinya yang sudah basah karena air mata. Lay yang saking emosinya bahkan memanggil Suho dengan nama aslinya.

Suho membuang wajahnya dari hadapan Lay.

"Tidak ada... tidak ada alasannya. Aku hanya ingin pergi saja, hanya itu,"

"Omong kosong! Kau pasti memiliki alasannya,"

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah tahu kan? Kau sudah tahu tentang perasaanku, kau jijik padaku dan kemudian pergi dariku. Seperti itu kan Joonmyeon?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Suho tidak mengerti.

Lay semakin merasakan dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Lay mulai berjalan pergi menuju pintu kamar Suho dan bersiap untuk membukanya.

"Seharusnya... aku mendengarkan ucapan kedua orang tuaku," Lay menatap sendu pada gagang pintu yang dia pegang erat tersebut. "Orang-orang sepertimu, memang tidak memiliki hati. Aku benar-benar... jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah," lanjut Lay yang kemudian mulai menarik gagang pintu dan membuka pintunya.

**BRAK**

Lay tersentak kaget saat pintu kembali tertutup. Tertutup karena didorong oleh tangan seseorang, dan Lay tidak perlu menengok kebelakang untuk tahu siapa orang itu.

"Biarkan aku pergi... Joonmyeon," gumam Lay dengan nada lemah. "Aku sudah tidak ada urusan lagi disini," lanjut Lay sembari berusaha untuk membuka pintu itu lagi, tetapi lengan kokoh Suho masih tetap mendorong pintu itu agar tidak terbuka sedikit pun.

"Katakan sekali lagi... Lay,"

Lay merinding mendengar bisikkan Suho dibelakangnya. Lay juga bisa merasakan bahwa tubuh mereka kini begitu dekat, membuat jantung Lay memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Lay tersenyum pahit merasakan debaran di jantungnya. Bahkan ketika Suho sudah melukai hatinya pun, Suho masih bisa membuat dirinya menjadi seperti ini. Sebenarnya... seberapa besarkah rasa cintanya pada Suho?

Lay masih tetap diam, tidak bergeming dari posisinya, bahkan enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan atau mungkin permintaan Suho. Suho yang merasa kesal, membalikkan tubuh Lay untuk menghadapnya, membuat Lay kaget dan secara paksa Suho mengunci kedua tangannya, dengan menggenggam kedua tangan Lay dan mendekapnya di pintu.

Suho menatap dalam pada Lay, tetapi Lay langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Suho.

"Kau, jatuh cinta padaku? Apa kau mencintaiku... Zhang Yixing?" tanya Suho dengan nada tegas. Tubuh Lay sedikit bergetar entah karena apa? Dan Lay, masih tidak mau untuk menatap _namja_ tampan berambut merah dihadapannya tersebut.

"Jawab aku," titah Suho, melihat keterdiaman Lay yang enggan untuk menatap balik padanya apalagi membalas ucapannya.

Lay menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak... aku tidak mencintaimu lagi, itu adalah kesalahan. Aku... aku membencimu, Kim Joonmyeon," balas Lay tanpa mau menatap wajah Suho.

Lay tahu dia berbohong pada dirinya sendiri. Dia masih mencintai Suho, masih sangat mencintai sahabat baiknya ini hingga sekarang. Dia tidak membencinya sama sekali, yang ada hanyalah perasaan cintanya semakin lama semakin tumbuh.

Terlebih saat ini, Suho begitu dekat dengannya dan tengah menggenggam kedua tangannya erat. Tubuhnya mulai terasa hangat, betapa Lay merindukan sentuhan Suho yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan.

Suho masih tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah Lay, yang masih enggan untuk menatap dirinya.

"Kau berbohong padaku Lay," ucapnya kemudian.

"Tidak, yang aku katakan adalah kenyataan," sahut Lay cepat.

"Kalau begitu, tatap aku dan katakan padaku secara langsung,"

Lay terdiam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menatap langsung wajah Suho. Lay menarik napasnya melihat gurat kesedihan terpampang di wajah tampan Suho.

"Sekarang... katakan padaku semuanya, Lay," kata Suho dengan nada lemah. Tubuh Lay bergetar hebat, melihat orang yang dia cintai terlihat begitu rapuh, sama seperti dirinya sekarang ini.

"A-aku membencimu, sangat membencimu. Aku menyesal jatuh cinta padamu, aku menyesal mengenalmu, aku menyesal datang kemari hanya untuk bertemu denganmu. Aku... aku..." Lay tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi karena hatinya terluka mengucapkan kata-kata barusan dan kini dia mulai menangis. Tidak tahan untuk membohongi dirinya sendiri lagi dan tidak kuat untuk melihat Suho yang terlihat semakin rapuh dihadapannya.

**GREP**

Suho memeluk tubuh Lay yang tengah bergetar hebat itu dengan erat.

"A-aku merindukanmu... aku sangat merindukanmu, Suho," ucap Lay disela isakkan tangisnya sembari membalas pelukan Suho.

"Lay... akan kuberitahu semuanya padamu," Suho bergumam disamping kepala Lay yang bersandar pada bahunya.

"Alasan kenapa aku meninggalkanmu... karena aku takut kau membenci diriku,"

Tangisan Lay mulai memelan mendengar ucapan Suho barusan. Lay tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Suho katakan, dengan ucapan yang mengatakan Suho takut dia membenci dirinya.

"Saat itu, _umma_ dan _appa_ tahu kau dan aku berteman. Mereka berdua, ingin membuatmu dan keluargamu menderita karena mereka ingin kau menjauh dariku. Dan tentu saja, aku melawan dan berusaha menghentikan tindakan mereka. Aku tidak mau mereka melukaimu. Tetapi saat itu, aku masih belum bisa melakukan apapun selain menuruti mereka. Aku hanya bisa membuatmu dan keluargamu tidak dilukai," Lay berhenti menangis mendengarkan penjelasan Suho. Dengan ini, Lay akan tahu alasan kenapa Suho meninggalkannya.

"Aku dipaksa kembali ke Korea saat itu juga dengan janji, _umma_ dan _appa_ tidak akan menyakitimu atau keluargamu. Dan hal itu, membuatku tidak bisa memberikan salam perpisahanku untukmu Lay. Saat aku merindukanmu, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, karena semua foto-foto kenangan kita sudah dibakar dan dihapus oleh _umma_. Bahkan di Korea pun, aku diawasi 24 jam agar tidak kembali padamu atau bahkan bertegur sapa melalui telepon. Aku merasa terkurung disana dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menyerah begitu saja,"

"Su-Suho _hyung_..." Lay tidak tahu harus berkata apa setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Suho. Lay merasa bersalah karena telah berburuk sangka padanya, pada Suho yang padahal saat itu mencoba melindunginya.

"Maafkan aku, aku berburuk sangka padamu," maaf Lay dengan kepala yang menunduk.

Suho melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Lay yang tengah menunduk. Suho masih bisa melihat pipi Lay yang basah karena air mata. Suho tersenyum lembut, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat wajah Lay dan mengusap beberapa tetes air mata di pipi Lay dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Pipi Lay langsung merona mendapatkan perlakuan lembut dari Suho tersebut. Kedua tangan Suho kini masih menangkup wajah manis Lay.

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf Lay. Maafkan aku... kumohon maafkan aku Lay," ucap Suho dengan nada lemah dan putus asa.

"Kumohon jangan membenci diriku," lanjutnya.

Lay menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak... aku tidak membencimu Suho _hyung_. Maafkan aku mengatakan hal itu, aku tidak membencimu. A-a-aku menyukaimu Suho _hyung_ dan mungkin aku... mencintaimu juga," aku Lay yang membuat Suho tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu kau menyukaiku saat itu. Tapi kau tidak pernah mengatakannya langsung padaku, jadi kupikir, kau sama sekali tidak menganggapku lebih dari sekedar sahabat saja," Lay membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Suho barusan. Suho tahu kalau Lay menyukai dirinya? Tapi, sejak kapan?

"Aku tahu kau selalu memperhatikanku saat aku tertidur. Aku tahu kau selalu memelukku disaat kita tidur siang bersama dan aku tahu... kau mengecup bibirku saat aku tertidur juga,"

Wajah Lay memerah mendengarnya, dia tidak menyangka Suho mengetahui semuanya. Jadi selama ini, dia berpura-pura tertidur saja.

"Saat giliranmu tertidur, aku juga memperhatikan wajah manismu saat tertidur. Saat kau memelukku disaat kita tidur siang bersama, aku membalas pelukanmu dengan berpura-pura masih tertidur. Dan sesaat setelah kau mengecup bibirku lalu mulai memejamkan mata dan terlelap, aku bangun dan membalasnya dengan kembali mengecup bibirmu,"

**BLUSH**

Wajah Lay memerah sempurna bagai tomat. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka, ternyata selain pura-pura tertidur, Suho juga membalas apa yang dia lakukan padanya. Lay benar-benar tidak tahu akan hal itu.

"Tapi kau tidak pernah mengatakan kalau kau menyukaiku Lay. Jadi, saat itu kupikir, kau melakukan semuanya hanya sebagai rasa kasih sayang seorang sahabat saja," Suho tertawa pelan dan kemudian mengecup bibir Lay, membuat Lay terlonjak kaget dengan wajahnya yang kembali memerah sempurna.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Lay," kata Suho yang kembali memeluk Lay dalam dekapannya.

Mereka berdua bisa merasakan debaran jantung masing-masing yang berdetak diatas normal saat mendekapkan tubuh mereka satu sama lainnya.

"Sebenarnya, saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu Lay," bisik Suho lembut disamping telinga Lay. Lay tersenyum kecil mendengar pengakuan Suho yang semakin membuat debaran jantungnya berdetak tidak biasa.

"Berpisah denganmu selama tiga tahun ini, membuat hatiku tersiksa akan rasa rinduku padamu. Dan aku begitu bahagia, saat kau mengatakan kau kemari untuk mencariku. Maaf aku tidak bisa menjemputmu dipelelangan, maaf karena aku tadi bertingkah seolah-olah tidak ingin mendekatimu, padahal saat itu aku ingin memelukmu begitu erat Lay," Lay tersenyum kecil dan mulai menitikkan air mata bahagianya dibahu Suho, saat mendengar penuturannya.

"_I miss you_, Zhang Yixing," lanjut Suho sambil kembali melepaskan dekapannya dan menatap penuh cinta dan kasih sayang pada Lay.

Lay memberikan senyum manisnya pada Suho. "_I miss u too_, Kim Joonmyeon," dan dalam sekejap, bibir mereka berdua menyatu dalam kesatuan yang utuh. Meluapkan perasaan mereka yang begitu dalam dalam ciuman penuh rasa cinta dan kasih sayang tersebut.

**-oOo-**

**Lemon Start**

Mereka berdua tidak tahu kenapa? Mereka berdua juga tidak mengerti mengapa?

Berawal dari sebuah ciuman lembut dan hangat. Ciuman yang meluapkan perasaan dan kerinduan mereka masing-masing, membuat mereka berdua mulai hilang kendali diri. Memanaskan atmosfir kamar yang terasa semakin naik.

Mereka tidak tahu dari mana datangnya keinginan itu. Hanya cukup sedetik saja, untuk membuat mereka mulai memagut bibir mereka dalam ciuman liar yang memabukkan. Mengerang dan mendesah tertahan, itulah yang bisa Lay keluarkan dari mulutnya saat Suho melesakkan lidahnya masuk.

Bahkan mereka berdua tidak sadar, setelah sekian lama memagut dan saling melumat bibir satu sama lain. Mereka tidak tahu kapan, kini tubuh mereka sudah berada diatas kasur. Dengan sang _namja_ berambut merah yang berada diatas sang _namja_ berambut almond. Dan seakan mengerti dengan keadaan disana, ruangan kamar sang _namja_ berambut merah itu pun terlihat remang-remang. Menambah kesan erotis dan sexy didalam sana.

Sejujurnya, Lay sedikit takut untuk melakukan ini. Karena ini adalah waktu pertamanya, dan dia tidak tahu apakah ini juga yang pertama bagi Suho. Tapi yang pasti, Lay tidak akan menghentikan atau menolak sentuhan lembut dari Suho saat ini. Tubuh dan hatinya sama-sama menginginkan hal ini. Ia ingin menjadi milik Suho sepenuhnya.

Lay masih terlihat mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher jenjang sang kekasih. Dimana sang kekasih, masih mencicipi manis dan menggairahkannya leher milik dirinya yang terekspose sempurna itu. Dengan jari-jari Lay yang sedikit meremas rambut sang _namja_ berambut merah diatasnya. Kedua mata Lay terpejam erat, merasakan sensasi rasa nikmat baru, yang membuat tubuhnya bagai tersengat beberapa aliran listrik di hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ahh! Suhhooo _hyung_ mmhh... aahhh!" desahan kembali meluncur dengan indah dari mulut seorang Zhang Yixing. Saat kekasihnya terus memberikan tanda kissmark disana sini pada lehernya.

Kedua tangan sang kekasih mulai menyusup masuk kedalam bajunya. Napas Lay tersenggal saat telapak tangan halus sang kekasih mengusap pelan perutnya yang datar. Lalu kembali naik dan naik, hingga telapak tangan kekasihnya itu mengusap tonjolan lunak berwarna pink didadanya.

"Aahhh... _H-hyung_!" Lay menarik kepalanya, menekan kasur sebegitu dalam. Saat jari-jari sang kekasih kini, dengan gerakkan yang menggoda menjepit tonjolan didadanya. "Ohhh _Hyung_! Aaagghhh," dan desahannya kembali meluncur saat kekasihnya mencubit tonjolan tersebut cukup kecang.

Sang kekasih menghentikan kegiatan bibirnya pada leher Lay. Suho mulai mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Lay. "_Your moan so fucking sexy_," pujinya dengan bisikan yang begitu seduktif, membuat _namja_ yang ditindihnya langsung menutup mulutnya karena malu.

Suho tersenyum lembut dan melepaskan kedua tangan Lay dengan satu tangannya yang menutupi mulut Lay. "Jangan ditahan Lay, keluarkan saja, aku menyukai suara desahan merdumu," ucap Suho yang sedetik kemudian menyambar bibir plum sang kekasih dan kembali memagutnya.

Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama dan panas, menghasilkan suara desahan halus yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

"Mmnngghh! Hmmphh..." erangan tertahan dari mulut Lay terdengar, tepat saat satu tangan Suho yang lain kini memberikan kenikmatan dibalik celana Lay. Memompa dengan pelan dan lembut kejantanan sang kekasih yang sudah menegang dengan precum diujungnya.

Pelukkan tangan Lay pada leher Suho semakin dia eratkan, saat Suho mulai menambah kecepatan dalam memompa kejantanannya dibawah sana.

"NGGGHHH~~~" Lay mendesah keras tertahan dalam ciumannya. Disaat jari-jari Suho dibalik bajunya mulai kembali mencubiti tonjolan didadanya secara bergantian.

Kedua tangan Lay yang mengalung dileher sang kekasih pun dia lepaskan. Kedua tangannya dia simpan dikanan dan kiri kepalanya, menggenggam sprei putih begitu kuat saat Suho mempercepat pompaannya dibawah sana.

Suho sengaja melepaskan ciumannya, meninggalkan sebuah benang saliva panjang yang menyambungkan kedua mulut mereka.

"Su-Suho _hyunggg_ aaahhh~~~ hyaaahhh~~ " Lay mengeluarkan kembali desahannya, yang terdengar sexy dan mengundang dalam indra pendengaran sang kekasih.

Cengkraman tangannya pada sprei pun semakin lama semakin erat, disaat _namja_ berambut almond itu merasakan sesuatu dari dalam tubuhnya memberontak untuk keluar. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia merasakan sensasi seperti ini, sesuatu yang terasa begitu bergejolak di dalam perutnya.

"_H-hyung_ aahh! A-aku rasanya hhaaa! Mau aakkhh," dan lenguhan nikmat pun menggema didalam kamar Suho, disaat Lay mengeluarkan semua cairan putihnya didalam mulut Suho.

Suho menelan semua cairan Lay yang terasa manis didalam mulutnya. Lalu kedua mata obsidian miliknya menatap manik mata kecoklatan milik sang kekasih yang terlihat sendu. Suho menarik kedua tangannya untuk menangkup wajah sang kekasih dan memberikannya ciuman panjang yang begitu dalam.

Lay merasakan sensasi rasa aneh saat lidah sang kekasih melumat rongga mulutnya. Ada rasa asin dan juga manis, mungkin kah rasa itu adalah sesuatu yang melesak keluar dari dalam perutnya?

"Lay... aku menginginkanmu sekarang. Bolehkah?" pinta Suho saat dia menyudahi ciumannya. Lay mengangguk pelan sembari tersenyum kecil, membuat Suho memberikannya senyum angelic terbaiknya sebagai balasan.

"_I love you_ Lay,"

"_I love you too_, Suho _hyung_,"

.

.

Kedua tubuh telanjang bulat itu kini saling mendekap satu sama lain, dengan kedua baju mereka yang berserakan disekitar kasur.

Lay berada dalam pelukan posesif sang kekasih yang kini menciumi leher dan dadanya dengan gaya sensual. Kedua pinggang mereka saling bertubrukan, membuat kedua kesejatian mereka saling bergesekkan satu sama lainnya. Menimbulkan sensasi nikmat bercampur geli yang dirasakan oleh keduanya.

"_You're beautiful_, Lay," puji Suho untuk yang kesekian kalinya sembari menatap tubuh naked sang kekasih yang berada dalam pelukannya. Terlebih dengan wajah manisnya yang memerah sempurna dengan beberapa tetes keringat disana. Dan yang dipuji, hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang memerah hingga ketelinganya. Suho terkekeh pelan sebelum memberikan ketiga jarinya didepan mulut Lay.

"Jilati, Lay," titah Suho yang langsung diturui begitu saja oleh Lay.

Lay membuka mulutnya, membiarkan ketiga jari Suho masuk kedalamnya. Lay mulai menghisap dan menjilati ketiga jari Suho didalam mulutnya sembari mendesah kecil. Suho yang melihat pemandangan kekasihnya yang begitu sensual dan menggoda, hanya bisa mengerang nikmat dan semakin horny saja.

Kedua tangan Lay, langsung memegang lengan kokoh Suho dengan tiga jarinya yang sedang dia jilat dan kulum itu. Lay menarik dan mendorong lengan Suho, memberi kenikmatan sendiri untuknya dalam memanjakan ketiga jari Suho didalam mulutnya.

Suho mendongkak sedikit dan menelan ludahnya memperhatikan tingkah erotis Lay. Kejantanannya semakin tegang dan semakin membesar melihat itu semua. "_Shit_! Kau benar-benar menggodaku Lay," ucap Suho dengan seringainya. Lay hanya menatap sendu pada sang kekasih sebagai balasan.

"Cukup Lay," kata Suho sembari menarik ketiga jarinya, membuat Lay mengerang kecewa. Suho terkekeh pelan, sebelum akhirnya dia mengangkat sedikit tubuh Lay dan mulai memasukkan satu jarinya yang basah oleh saliva Lay kedalam lubang pink _virgin_ milik Lay.

"Aakkkhhhh!" jerit Lay saat jari itu masuk dan masuk semakin dalam pada lubangnya. "_Relax_ Lay, _okey_?" tenang Suho yang dibalas anggukkan oleh Lay. Lay bisa merasakan lubangnya berkontraksi saat Suho menggerakkan satu jarinya didalam sana.

Suho mulai memasukkan jarinya yang kedua. "AKKHH!" Lay kembali menjerit dan refleks memeluk Suho erat karena rasa sakit saat jari kedua masuk, lubangnya terasa penuh dan juga perih. Setitik air mata turun dan meluncur dipipi Lay.

"Lay, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa aku hentikan saja," tanya Suho panik dan bersiap menarik kembali dua jarinya, tetapi dengan cepat Lay menahannya dengan satu tangan.

"Ja-jangan... la-lanjutkan saja _hyung_,"

"Ta-tapi kau terluka Lay,"

"Tidak apa, la-lanjutkan saja _hyung_, kumohon," kata Lay dengan senyum dan nada yang lemah. Suho menatap Lay ragu sebelum akhirnya kembali memasukkan jarinya yang ketiga kedalam lubang Lay.

"AAAHHHH! SUHO _HYUNG_!" Lay semakin mempererat pelukannya dan tanpa sadar menggigit bahu kokoh Suho sebagai pegangan.

"Ssshh... Lay," rintih Suho saat Lay menggigit bahunya, tetapi Suho mendiamkannya. Suho lebih tahu, bahwa rasa sakit yang Lay alami lebih menyakitkan dari pada rasa sakit dibahunya.

Suho mulai menggerakkan ketiga jarinya didalam sana, menggerakkannya zig zag dan melebarkannya bagai gunting. Lay semakin kuat menggigit bahunya hingga berdarah, menahan jeritan kesakitannya yang dia tahan.

Suho pun mulai menaik turunkan ketiga jarinya, membuat ketiga jarinya masuk dan keluar didalam lubang Lay sesuai ritme.

"Aammhhh... Su-Suho _hyunghhh_ aahhh hhiiaaahh~~~" Lay menghentikan gigitannya dan mulai mengerang nikmat saat salah satu jari Suho menyentuh titik prostatnya didalam sana. Membuat pandangan Lay untuk sesaat memutih dan sedikit mengabur.

Suho tersenyum saat melihat Lay mulai merasakan kenikmatan pada lubangnya. Suho kembali menyentuh titik prostat Lay, membuat sang kekasih membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar dan mendongkak keatas. Kedua tangannya memegang otot bicep Suho agar tidak terjatuh kebelakang.

"Suho aahh _hyung_, disana hhaa hyaaahh disana lagihhh aaahhh~~~" Lay mulai mendesah tidak terkontrol saat Suho terus menyentuh titik prostatnya berkali-kali. Suho, tanpa sepengetahuan Lay menarik ketiga jarinya dan mempersiapkan kejantanan miliknya didepan lubang Lay.

"_I'm coming_, Lay," gumam Suho sembari memeluk pinggang Lay dan menurunkannya, membuat kejantanan Suho masuk kedalam lubang Lay yang sudah dia persiapkan.

Lay kembali menjerit saat sesuatu yang lebih besar dari tiga jari tadi, masuk kedalam lubangnya yang sempit dan hangat. Lay menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mencengkram erat bahu Suho sebagai pegangan.

"Hyaaaahhhh Suho _hyung_, aaahhhh~~~"

Ujung kejantanan Suho dengan sukses menyentuh titik prostat Lay dan membuat sang empunya kembali mengerang dan mendesah nikmat.

"Ohhh Lay, kau begitu... sempit dan aaahhh hangat," erang Suho dengan kegiatannya yang masih menaik turunkan pinggang Lay. Lay hanya bisa mendesah nikmat sebagai jawaban, dengan kedua matanya yang kembali terpejam begitu erat merasakan kenimatan pada lubangnya.

"Aaahhh! _Hyung_ sshhh hhoohhh hhyaaahhh," Lay kembali mendesah dengan keras saat Suho mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun dengan cepat dan kasar. Membuat suara kasur yang berdecit dan kulit yang bertabrakan menyatu dengan suara erangan dan desahan mereka berdua.

"_Fuck! So tight_ Lay, _you're fucking sexy virgin_ eh?" kata Suho mulai berbicara vulgar, yang mau tidak mau membuat Lay semakin horny.

"Oh _Yesh_ mmhh~ _fuck me hyung_! _Give my ass your big cock_ aahh aahhh _harder_ kkhh _faster_ _pelase_ aaahh hhyaaahh," Suho yang sedang horny, tidak menyangka Lay akan berbicara sevulgar itu. Suho bersmirk ria dan langsung mendorong tubuh Lay hingga terbaring dikasur, dengan kejantanan Suho yang masih menancap didalam lubang Lay.

Tanpa memberikan kesempatan apapun pada Lay, Suho melebarkan kedua kaki Lay dengan kedua tangannya dan langsung menggenjot lubang sang kekasih lagi dengan kasar dan liar.

"Aaahh Suho _hyung_~ _yesshh_ mmhhh oohhh _soo deeeppp_ mmhhh," erang Lay yang memegang erat bahu berotot Suho dengan kedua tangannya. "_H-hyung please touch me_ hhahh aahhh," pinta Lay. Suho tersenyum dan mulai mengocok kejantanan Lay yang tegang sedari tadi dan sudah mengeluarkan cairan precum diujungnya.

"Terus Lay, terus mendesah hhahh panggil namaku oohhh _fuck_!" Suho mulai merasakan klimaks akan datang padanya.

"_H-hyung_ a-aku mau hhaaa! Aku mau amhhhh keluar lagihhh~"

"Aku juga oohh Lay, keluarkan bersama-sama mhhh,"

Suho semakin beringas memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, menyentuh titik prostat Lay berkali-kali.

"AAAHHH SUHO _HYUNGGGG_!"

**CRROTTT**

"MMHHHH LAAAYYYYY!"

**CCRROOTT CRROOOTT**

Tubuh Suho langsung ambruk diatas Lay, masih enggan mencabut kejantanannya yang terasa hangat didalam sana. Kedua kekasih itu sekarang mulai menstabilkan deru napas mereka yang terasa pendek.

"_Saranghae,_ Zhang Yixing," ucap Suho dihadapan wajah Lay.

"_Nado saranghae,_ Kim Joonmyeon," balas Lay sebelum keduanya berciuman kembali.

"Ini adalah yang pertama untukku," gumam Lay dengan nada malu-malu. Suho terkekeh pelan. "Ini juga yang pertama untukku, dan aku bahagia itu adalah denganmu," wajah Lay merona dan sedetik kemudian terlonjak kaget.

Lay menatap horor pada Suho. "A-aku sudah lelah _hyung_," kata Lay yang merasakan kejantanan Suho didalam sana kembali menegang dan mulai menggesek-gesek dinding rektumnya lagi, membuat sang empunya mengerang.

"Ronde kedua sayangku," bisik Suho dengan seriangi menggodanya.

Dan kembali dua kekasih itu memadu kasih diatas kasur yang sudah berantakan tersebut.

**TBC**

**Yang terpanjang nih ff, sekali bikin -_-"**

**Maaf kalau alurnya gaje dan gak enak dibaca karena sinteron banget ceritanya **** Maaf juga NC ato Lemonnya kalau kurang HOT#pundung dalam pelukan Suho#digampar Lay**

**Thanks so much to :**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, needtexotic, ayulopetyas11, 13ginger, KecoaLaut, Mrs Kim siFujoshi, Kim Ri Ha, Riyoung Kim, Hisayuchi, fieeloving13, Minerva Huang, Kim Vani, Gaemgyu315, Fly12, Aiiu d'freaky, Lee Dong Hwa, onix hangel, Andriene Egrika, ky0k0, Raichi Lee SangJin ELF, springyeol, MyJonggie, blackwhite28, BabySuLayDo, arvita Kim, MelatiitaleM, YuniNJ, Guest, cassieYJS, MinnyChanBaek, evilkyvng, Gita Safira, Shin Min Hwa, NicKyun, Vanhunhan, ajib4ff, Rin Rin Kim ChenMin Exotic, Kiela Yue, hyouurriiieee, babyeol, Reyna Lee, vickykezia23, Lylyda, Kopi Luwak, Lee Jung Soo, ELFia1, EminLittleEvil, Exordinaryeol, Deer Panda, SelcyMorimoto, Panda Tao, Byung Soo Ra, **

**Mind To Review again?**


End file.
